El amor y su viejo colmo
by Kireiko Ami
Summary: Jan Di y Joon Pyo se amaban demasiado, demasiado, tanto que no les importó ni siquiera que el destino les hubiera deparado la felicidad con Ji Hoo y Jae Kyung respectivamente y deshicieron sus lazos con sus almas gemelas para poder estar juntos... lástima que no sabían el precio tan alto que pagarían [JiHoo x JaeKyung]
1. El teatro

Pues a ver... ya quería publicar esto... aunque se me cruzan los cables porque intercambio las parejas de mi otro fic. Y no quería estar **publicando** 2 fics al mismo tiempo jaja, pero bueno, ya, aquí va esto, no sé si esta pareja -JiHooxJaeKyung– tenga lectores por aquí...

* * *

><p><strong>El amor y su viejo colmo<strong>

**Disclaimer:**Este fic está basado en Boys Over Flowers, a su vez basado en Hana Yori Dango y ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenece, pero algún día me pertenecerá y ya verán las torturas chinas que voy a armar.

**1. El Teatro**

Para empezar a contar esta historia, hay cuatro puntos de los que se debe hablar; primero, de Jan Di y Joon Pyo, después, de Ji Hoo y Jae Kyung, luego de lo que es ahora el Instituto Shinhwa y cuarto, y más importante, del Teatro de Vayu...

Hablando del primer punto, se cuentan algunas cosas; se cuenta, por ejemplo, que algunas almas no pueden ser separadas, tal como Jan Di y Joon Pyo, quienes quizá ya se conocían de vidas pasadas, quienes quizá tienen un amor tan grande que ni siquiera lo que está escrito en el destino puede romper. Así, este par desde que se conoció se enfrentó a muchos obstáculos, sus posiciones sociales, el carácter de ambos, la madre de él; siempre una tormenta los alejaba pero una fuerza indescriptible los traía sin lugar a dudas de vuelta juntos. Se amaban, nadie podía negarlo; el amor que sentían el uno por el otro siempre estuvo destinado a triunfar, a pesar de todo y de todos.

Es curioso como algo que comenzó como un capricho de un joven millonario se convirtió en una de esas historias dignas de contarse y de escribirse para que todo el mundo sepa cómo fue que lucharon y superaron cada prueba para al final lograr estar juntos para siempre...

Y ya habían pasado años, muchos años de que superaron todas esas pruebas. ¿Cuántos años? Casi veinte.

Llegando al segundo punto; estaban a punto de cumplirse quince años de que Ji Hoo y Jae Kyung se habían casado; fue algo que dio mucho de que hablar y especular durante mucho tiempo; se decía que él se había juntado con ella debido a la depresión y desesperación de ambos por no haber conseguido estar nunca con las personas que en realidad amaban.

Que había sido un matrimonio fingido para guardar apariencias.

Dos almas que habían terminado unidas por la lástima mutua. Por la humillación de que cada uno estuvo a un sólo paso de estar con la persona que quería: Jae Kyung ya tenía entre sus manos a Joon Pyo y Ji Hoo ya había logrado que Jan Di lo aceptara, pero de pronto se los arrebataron y los condenaron para siempre a no tenerlos más.

Y la verdad es que ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos sabían exactamente cómo se habían dado las cosas...

Había pasado, que ya casi quince años atrás, Ga Eul y Yi Jung estaban cenando en un bello restaurante, felices por la próxima llegada de su segundo hijo y mientras brindaban con un par de copas de champaña sin alcohol, llegó un mensaje al celular de Yi Jung de parte de Ji Hoo que simplemente decía:

"Te invito a mi boda, mañana a las diez de la mañana"

Su expresión de confusión fue total, se quedó mirando la pantalla de su móvil al menos por un minuto hasta que Ga Eul preguntó si ocurría algo malo y menos de una hora después, Woo Bin se había reunido con ellos...

–Ya le hablé por teléfono y ha vuelto a decir lo mismo –espetó Woo Bin, ahora estaban los tres de pie fuera del restaurante–, que se casa mañana a las diez de la mañana.

–¿Se casa con quién? –Yi Jung, para ese momento, ya estaba totalmente fastidiado.

–Con Ha Jae Kyung –contestó Woo Bin el mismo tono.

–¿Ha Jae Kyung? –Yi Jung bufó– ¡¿desde cuándo sale con Ha Jae Kyung para empezar?! –se giró hacia su esposa– tú estuviste con ella hace un par de semanas ¿tenías idea de esto?

–Unnie y yo hablamos muy seguido –Ga Eul se encogió de hombros–, pero nunca ha mencionado que haya algo entre ella y Ji Hoo sunbae... aunque sinceramente yo sí creía que algo podía surgir entre ellos.

–Tú lo has dicho, mi vida –empezó a remarcar las palabras–; "creíamos" que "podría" surgir algo entre ellos, no que se casen de la nada.

–Yi Jung, cálmate –Woo Bin resopló–. Esto tiene que ser una broma de Ha Jae Kyung, ya sabes cómo es...

Pero no había sido ninguna broma; al día siguiente, justo a la hora, Ji Hoo y Jae Kyung se casaron en una pequeña ceremonia, él con uno de sus habituales trajes blancos, ella sin el típico Vestido de Novia, tan sólo había usado un sobrio pero bonito vestido blanco de corte recto hasta la rodilla. Sin fiesta y sin Luna de Miel.

Y no hubo ni una, ni solamente una persona que estuviera de acuerdo ni que apoyara ese matrimonio.

–

Ahora, Ji Hoo estaba al frente de de la Fundacion Suam Art, que absorbía la mayor parte de su agenda, aunque también trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible en el hospital del que era director, ese que su abuelo había empezado como una pequeña clínica, a la que le había dedicado los últimos años de su vida para desarrollar el proyecto de convertirla en un hospital bastante grande y moderno para gente necesitada.

–Director Yoon –dijo uno de los secretarios entrando a su oficina–, es bochornoso pero las dos empresas que se están encargando del patrocinio del Festival de Invierno quieren que su logotipo sea el único en la publicidad.

–¿Y? –Ji Hoo ni le dirigió la mirada– esas cosas son tu trabajo, ¿qué quieres que haga yo?

–Bueno –titubeó un poco–, ya que usted es el director, quizá podría hablar con ellos y explicarles por qué el patrocinio de ambos es igual de importante...

–De acuerdo –dijo Ji Hoo, el secretario exhaló aliviado–, le diré a mi esposa que hable con ellos.

El secretario puso entonces una cara de horror.

–No se preocupe, director, yo puedo resolver esto; no es necesario que la señora intervenga.

–¿Seguro?

–Totalmente.

–Oh, hablando de mi esposa –continuó Ji Hoo– ¿está listo lo que mandé pedir para ella?

–Por su puesto, aunque no veía la prisa ya que la señora regresa de Nueva York hasta la próxima semana.

–No –Ji Hoo tomó una carpeta y empezó a hojearla–. Regresa hoy.

–Con el debido respeto, director, estoy muy seguro de que su vuelo está agendado para la próxima semana, cuando las negociaciones terminan.

–Exactamente, debería regresar la próxima semana. Pero regresa hoy –dijo cerrando la carpeta y poniéndola a un lado.

–Pero...

Antes de que el secretario pudiera seguir hablando, un murmullo empezó a escucharse fuera de la oficina y luego los empleados empezaron a correr nerviosamente de regreso a sus puestos de trabajo.

–Ya regresó –sonrió Ji Hoo levantándose y saliendo de la oficina.

Mientras Ha Jae Kyung pasaba, todos se tensaban y se inclinaban en marcadas reverencias. Ella chasqueó los dedos y un segundo después tenía una taza de café en las manos, de pronto, su vista encontró a Ji Hoo y sonrió entregando la taza de café, después de haberle dado tan sólo un trago, a la persona que estaba más cerca de ella.

–¡Ji Hoo! –trotó hacia él y al llegar se prendó de su cuello y lo besó– ¡Te extrañé mucho! –lo besó de nuevo– Benditos los ojos que te ven –otro beso–. Jamás volveré a viajar sin ti.

Ji Hoo se echó a reír.

–Sólo fue una semana.

–Y por poco fueron dos –ella pegó su frente con la de él.

–¿Dejaste todo a la mitad?

–Lo más importante está hecho, pueden arreglárselas perfectamente sin mí –hizo un pequeño puchero dando dos pasos atrás– No pareces sorprendido de verme ¿Que no te da gusto que esté aquí una semana antes de lo esperado?

Su esposo le sonrió.

–No me sorprendiste en el absoluto.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Cómo no te sorprendí? No sabías que llegaba hoy.

–Lo sabía.

–Demuéstralo.

Ji Hoo sólo señaló detrás de ella.

–¡Omo! –gritó ella tapándose la boca al descubrir un oso de peluche color miel de su tamaño que sostenía un ramo de rosas– ¡Es el oso de la película que vimos! –oso que ella había gritado que quería a media función– ¡Oh, me encanta! –corrió y lo abrazó, luego volvió a dirigirse a Ji Hoo– Aunque eso no prueba que sabías que regresaba hoy.

Él alzó ambas cejas justo en el momento que ella notaba una nota entre las rosas. La tomó y la leyó; estaba escrita a mano por Ji Hoo.

"Tan bella que eres.

Sé que vuelves hoy

ya que cumplimos 14 años con 10 meses.

Ah, y te apuesto una cena en el restaurante Medieval

a que tomaste un vuelo económico porque

no encontraste lugar en clase ejecutiva a último momento

para volver.

Por cierto, qué hermosa te ves hoy"

–¿¡Pero cómo...?! –sonrió emocionada mirándolo– ¡¿Cómo sabías que iba a tomar el vuelo económico...?! ¿Y cómo sabías que yo...? Esto es... –se rió negando con la cabeza y lo abrazó otra vez, dándole un nuevo beso– ¡Oh, te amo!

Para aquellos que aún decían que era un matrimonio fingido, bueno, debían admitir que fingían demasiado bien

–

Lo tercero es hablar del famoso, para algunos infame, Instituto Shinhwa; aunque los años habían pasado había cambiado poco, la gran diferencia era que ahora el diez por ciento, el altísimo diez por ciento de los alumnos eran plebeyos becados, una desgracia de clase de gente, de chicas que no saben caminar correctamente en tacones y de chicos que creen que todos los trajes son lo mismo...

Uno de estos barriobajeros, uno de esos muchachos que aún no aprende que la punta de su corbata debe dar justo arriba de la hebilla de su cinturón, ni un centímetro arriba ni un centímetro abajo, era Park Yun Sung y era aún peor que un estudiante becado; era un nuevo rico, quien en su primer día en el Instituto, cuando se sentó en una mesa de la elegante cafetería los murmullos empezaron a resonar por todo el lugar. El joven bufó fastidiado pero empezó su comida sin prestar atención, hasta que uno de los plebeyos becados se acercó a susurrarle.

–Tienes que levantarte de ahí...

–¿Por qué? –levantó la ceja con desdén.

–Estás en el lugar de la princesa.

Tragó su comida ruidosamente.

–¿De quién?

–La princesa. Goo Ye Jin. ¿Nunca oíste hablar de ella?

Justamente, había sido el nacimiento de Goo Ye Jin lo que dio la fuerza a Jan Di y a Joon Pyo de luchar y aferrarse para no separarse jamás.

–Oh, Goo Ye Jin –giró los ojos aburrido–, claro, es la famosa sucesora del Grupo ShinhwaJK.

–Ahora que entiendes, puedes levantarte.

–No me importa quien sea la sucesora del imperio ShinhwaJK, ni si es más poderosa que la Reina de Inglaterra –dijo firmemente–; si es una alumna en esa escuela, mientras estemos aquí no es diferente a nadie. No me levantaré.

El silencio fue total, podría haberse oído caer un alfiler. Todos se giraron para ver entrar a la princesa Goo, quien había alcanzado a escuchar aquella última frase. Ella caminó hacia su mesa, ya había cumplido dieciocho años y era un clon de su madre Jan Di, lo único que la diferenciaba, era que Ye Jin era un poco más alta, su rostro era más alargado y lucía mismísima sonrisa de Joon Pyo, además, Jan Di jamás vistió con ropa tan cara ni caminó con tanta elegancia.

A su lado, el hijo mayor de Ga Eul y de Yi Jung, So Sang Hee, de diecisiete años, también caminaba.

–¿Y este quién es? –preguntó la princesa a su amigo al llegar junto al nuevo rico, sin lograr entender qué hacía en su lugar.

–Park Yun Sung –contestó–, su familia es la que heredó el Teatro de Vayu.

Aquí, está el cuarto y más importante punto; el Teatro de Vayu. La sede de los principales eventos de la Fundación Suam Art; en ese teatro se habían presentado los artistas, los conciertos, las obras de teatro, las danzas, orquestas y ensambles más prestigiosos del mundo entero; siempre había un gran acontecimiento que presenciar y cualquiera que se dedicaba al arte deseaba tener en su curriculum una presentación allí. Pues bien, la familia de Yun Sung había resultado ser la única heredera del famoso recinto y se había vuelto millonaria de la noche a la mañana al fallecer la anterior dueña...

–Oh, claro –ella dio una palmada–, eres tú el nuevo dueño del Teatro –le sonrió–. Sé que no comprendes aún nuestro modo de vida, así que te explicaré –señaló la silla en la estaba sentado–, verás, este es mi lugar, así que sería fantástico si te quitaras.

–No me voy a mover, princesa –contestó desafiándola–, yo llegué primero y me importa un pepino quién seas tú –señaló el resto de la cafetería–. Además, hay muchas mesas vacías en las que puedes sentarte.

Ye Jin abrió la boca sorprendida y anonada. Todos los presentes la imitaron en el gesto.

–¿Qué has dicho? Aish... Estos modales de los pobres son... –lo barrió con la mirada– repugnantes.

–Y estoy orgulloso de ser alguien pobre –replicó Yun Sung– ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

–Oh, no, claro, que no –rió ella meneando una de sus manos–. La familia de mi madre también era pobre, así que de hecho yo admiro a ustedes, la clase... hum... –lo miró de nuevo torciendo la boca– obrera.

Yun Sung levantó una ceja.

–Hablando de mi madre, Geum Jan Di, te cuento que antes de ella no se aceptaban a las clases bajas aquí, ni siquiera a los nuevos ricos como tú... así que en agradecimiento a mi madre... quítate.

–Ese ha sido el peor silogismo que he escuchado en mi vida –bufó–, pero para demostrarte que sí soy amable, te dejaré que te sientes conmigo en _mi_ mesa y me acompañes en el almuerzo... oh, incluso podrás sentarte junto a mí en la reinauguración del Teatro una vez que sea remodelado.

–¿Qué dijiste? –ella una vez más lo miró incrédula.

–Que si te parece, siéntate, si no, apártate, pero yo no me moveré.

–No –sacudió la cabeza– ¿qué dijiste del Teatro?

El chico miró a sus costados confundido.

–Que en la reinauguración...

–Remodelación –ella colocó sus manos sobre la mesa– ¿dijiste remodelación?

–Mis padres planean remodelar todo el Teatro.

–No pueden remodelar el Teatro. No pueden tocar nada del Teatro.

–Es un Teatro muy antiguo, por lo que entiendo las mejoras tecnológicas que se le han agregado a lo largo de los años son superficiales y poco eficientes –explicó–, es absurdo que un Teatro como el de Vayu tan jodidamente importante no tenga la infraestructura adecuada.

–Pueden ponerle cosas –insistió la chica–, pero no pueden derribar muros ni cambiar cuartos; tiene que quedarse igual.

Yun Sung la miró confundido.

–Hay una razón por la que el teatro no se remodela –intervino Sang Hee captando la atención del otro–; dicen que está embrujado, que fuerzas extrañas se mueven en él y se enfadan cuando alguien interviene su espacio.

–Qué ridículo –bufó sarcásticamente–, ya sabía que los ricos tienen el cerebro atrofiado, pero no pensé que tanto.

Entonces, Ye Jin, sin discutir más, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

–

–¿Hubo algo interesante en mi ausencia? –preguntó Jae Kyung canturreando una canción mientras hojeaba una carpeta en la oficina de Ji Hoo.

–Mmm –Ji Hoo estaba terminando de guardar algunas cosas para poder irse–. Ayer llegaron a la ciudad los nuevos dueños del Teatro.

–Cierto, qué bien –cerró la carpeta–. ¿Ya te reuniste con ellos?

–Aún no. Los veré mañana, quieren empezar el trabajo de remodelación cuanto antes.

Jae Kyung se quedó muda un instante mirándolo, él se veía distraído mientras caminaba a la puerta para salir...

–¿Remodelación?

Ji Hoo detuvo sus mano un instante antes de llegar al picaporte y miró a su esposa con un dejo de incredulidad en los ojos.

–Sí, remodelación –alzó una ceja–. No creerás las tonterías que se dicen del Teatro, ¿verdad?

–¡No! –ella se rió falsamente– Claro que no, es sólo que... humm... los empleados del Teatro sí que lo creen y bueno... –empezó a hacer ademanes con las manos.

–Todo el mundo se sugestiona demasiado con el asunto del Teatro... –Ji Hoo giró los ojos y abrió la puerta–. Igualmente no es decisión mía sino de los dueños.

–¿No lo crees ni tantito...? –preguntó acercándose a él realmente curiosa– ¿Ni un poquito?

–Claro que no –él sonrió negando con la cabeza–. He estado cientos de veces en ese teatro y no hay nada extraño. Ahora quiero mi cena en el Medieval.

–Bueno, pero yo manejaré –rió lanzándose a tratar de quitarle las llaves del coche que él acababa de sacar; Ji Hoo fue más rápido y alzó el brazo sacándolas de su alcance.

–No.

Ella jaló la puerta para volver a cerrarla antes de que él saliera y lo empujó contra ésta, lanzándose a besarlo con bastante pasión que él correspondió de inmediato. Jae Kyung recorrió con sus manos el pecho de él y luego sus brazos mientras lo seguía acorralando, entonces le quitó las llaves de las manos y se alejó de él con una sonrisa triunfante.

–Tramposa como siempre –murmuró él mirándola reír y menear las llaves.

–Tramposo tú que orquestaste lo del oso para que yo te invitara una cena en el Medieval –suspiró satisfecha cerrando en puño con las llaves.

Ji Hoo le sonrió y se acercó, tomando su rostro con una de sus manos.

–Bueno, eso es cierto –y la besó mordiendo sus labios y haciéndola estremecerse un poco. Suavemente la empujó unos pasos hacia atrás y la hizo sentarse en el escritorio mientras recorría su espalda y su cintura con las manos. Cuando logró quitarle las llaves de nuevo, la soltó, le sonrió, dio media vuelta y salió tranquilamente de la oficina.

–Tramposo y manipulador como siempre –murmuró Jae Kyung recuperando la respiración. Luego volvió a reír, de un saltito se bajó del escritorio y corrió para alcanzarlo.

–

–Te voy a explicar lo del Teatro –le dijo el hijo de Yi Jung al nuevo rico–, ya que eres el nuevo dueño, debes saberlo.

El otro chico lo miró con curiosidad, pero no contestó.

–El Teatro tiene una fuerza extraña –continuó–; y es posible hacer un pacto con esa... fuerza... para que se cumpla algo que quieres con real fervor. Para Ye Jin es especialmente importante porque si no hubiera sido por ello, quizá ella ni siquiera habría nacido.

–Explícame eso –contestó comenzando a sonar bastante curioso.

–Antes, hace años, el Grupo ShinwhaJK, era en realidad dos grupos; el Grupo Shinhwa y el Grupo JK –remarcó ambos con movimientos de sus manos– y los jefes estaban aferrados a que los herederos se casaran para que se pudiera formar el poderoso Grupo que es ahora; eso separaría a los padres de Ye Jin, ya que su padre, Goo Joon Pyo, era precisamente uno de los herederos que debía contraer matrimonio, así que él y la madre de Ye Jin, quien era de una familia pobre, hicieron el pacto con el Teatro como su última esperanza de estar juntos...

–¿Y qué pasó...?

–Sucedió –se encogió de hombros–, ahora están juntos, nadie pudo separarlos más... mucha gente la pasó muy mal en ese entonces, no tienes idea de todo el sufrimiento que provocaron por ese pacto, pero finalmente lo único que importó al final fue que Geum Jan Di y Goo Joon Pyo lo lograron.

–¿Pero cómo...? ¿cómo lo lograron...?

Esa es una historia que ocurrió tiempo atrás...


	2. Goo Ye Jin

**2. Goo Ye Jin**

Hablando de Goo Ye Jin y de su importancia en ésta historia, hay que decir que no fueron tiempos nada fáciles cuando ella nació; por aquellos entonces, su padre, Goo Joon Pyo, había pasado una temporada en Estados Unidos, aprendiendo a ser el mejor líder que su poderosa empresa podría tener; había prometido a su novia Jan Di que volvería por ella convertido en un gran hombre una vez que pasaran unos cuatro años, pero todo quedó truncado porque un par de años después de su partida, su madre había logrado "arreglar el malentendido" con el Grupo JK y había reanudado su compromiso con la heredera Ha Jae Kyung.

Todos los planes de Joon Pyo se vieron frustrados cuando él volvió a Corea antes de lo planeado sólo para encontrarse que todo ya estaba listo para su boda...

Para Jan Di obviamente fue como un balde de agua fría; ella en ese entonces estaba estudiando medicina junto a Ji Hoo, ilusionada de que llegaría el momento en que Joon Pyo volvería, se arrodillaría frente a ella y le pediría matrimonio. Pero todo se cayó de pronto; esa vez, Jae Kyung y Joon Pyo se casarían por las buenas o por las malas...

–Sólo queda un mes para tu boda con Jae Kyung unnie –su voz era débil, ella estaba tan cansada–. A veces siento que ya no puedo más –alzó los ojos para mirar a su amor–. Joon Pyo, quizá es hora de rendirnos; verás que con el tiempo lograrás amar a Jae Kyung unnie, ella es... es muy buena y creo que realmente te quiere.

–No –dijo Joon Pyo sin duda en su voz–, nunca la amaré. Jamás he dudado de que sea buena, pero –le clavó la mirada y la tomó de las manos– yo nací para amarte a ti, Geum Jan Di y lucharé y me enfrentaré a quien sea y haré lo que sea necesario para que tú y yo estemos juntos.

–Ya no puedo, Joon Pyo... –sollozó– tu madre tiene un completo control sobre lo que pase con tu vida, es el peso que tienes que cargar por haber nacido como heredero de Shinhwa, tendrás que vivir con ello y yo también... ya lo dijo tu madre; no hay fuerza en este mundo que impida que Jae Kyung unnie sea tu esposa...

Él se acercó y la tomó de los brazos.

–Entonces buscaremos fuerzas de otro mundo de ser necesario...

–¿Qué...?

–Jan Di, te lo prometo; estaré contigo siempre, nadie nos va a separar nunca. Nunca.

Ella se abrazó a él, no quería soltarlo jamás, pero no veía solución. Joon Pyo empezó besando su frente, luego bajando más por su rostro hasta atraparla en un beso que no pudieron detener más; se amaban demasiado como para seguir conteniendo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, no podían contener más las ganas de pertenecerse, pues bien sabían que por más que lo intentaran nunca podrían pertenecer a otras personas. Las caricias se hicieron intensas, la ropa comenzó a sobrar y finalmente, después de haberse deseado y soñado durante tantos años, se entregaron el uno al otro, entre palabras de amor y juramentos de eternidad, en su noche más memorable, más intensa y más hermosa, por fin se volvieron los amantes que siempre quisieron ser...

Joon Pyo no descansaría hasta que el mundo los dejara en paz y felices y estaba seguro de que hallaría la manera de lograrlo.

–

–Siéntate –Goo Ye Jin señaló un elegante sillón a Park Yun Sung al día siguiente–, tenemos que hablar.

Yun Sung miró el asiento renuente, pero Sang Hee, tomándolo del hombro, lo hizo sentarse a la fuerza.

–Como eres el nuevo dueño del Teatro nos veremos las caras seguido –continuó Ye Jin– y voy a necesitar tu ayuda para que no se haga ninguna remodelación.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó el nuevo rico mirando confundido en todas direcciones; había sido conducido a una zona elegante y privada del Instituto donde no había más estudiantes.

–Estás en el lounge del F4 –contestó Ye Jin alzando una ceja.

–¿Lounge del F4...? ¿qué es eso?

La chica suspiró.

–No importa, después te explicaré con detalle, ahora debemos de hablar del Teatro.

–Mire, su majestad –hizo una reverencia con la mano en tono de burla–, en primer lugar, yo no soy el dueño del Teatro sino mis padres, en segundo, no entiendo por qué tanta obsesión con los supuestos embrujos.

–Durante años he investigado... –susurró ella ignorando la burla– mis padres hicieron el pacto de la eternidad en el Teatro de Vayu, fue su último recurso –Ye Jin abrió su bolsa y sacó lentamente un antiguo libro–, fue gracias a ello que no se volvieron a separar jamás y por todo lo que he investigado ahora sé que su pacto nunca terminó de ser sellado y gracias a ello yo tengo una oportunidad única, es decir, hay algo que tengo hacer en el Teatro y si lo remodelan temo que no podré hacerlo más... es por eso que necesito tu ayuda.

Yun Sung se quedó callado; sabía que Ye Jin no era la clase de personas que pedía favores y en sus ojos veía que era algo realmente serio para ella...

–¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo...? –se encogió de hombros– Habla con tu padre, él...

–Mi papá se fastidia con éste tema; dirá que estoy loca, además si se entera de que hay algo que quiero hacer con las fuerzas del Teatro –acarició la portada del libro– realmente va a enfadarse. Necesito que tú convenzas a tus padres de que me ayuden.

–No lo sé... yo...

–Igualmente hoy conoceré a tus padres, sé qué decirles para que mi papá no crea que enloquecí.

–De acuerdo, princesa, me da curiosidad tu plan...

–

Desde que se habían casado, Jae Kyung se había mudado a la casa de Ji Hoo y en los quince años no habían tenido la intención de moverse a otro lugar, pero ella sí que le había metido mano al inmueble y le había cambiado muchas cosas, entre ellas, tenía su propio estudio lleno de libros de negocios, después de todo ocupaba un cargo alto en el Grupo ShinhwaJK, aunque no solía hacer más que organizar las responsabilidades y revisar que todo estuviera en orden, prefería más bien trabajar en la Fundación Suam Art, pero definitivamente lo que más le divertía era dar clases en la Universidad.

Estaba revisando algunos libros de pie frente al librero y al momento de sacar uno y abrirlo, una fotografía cayó al piso, ella se agachó para recogerla y sonrió al ver la imagen; eran ella y Joon Pyo en el altar justo después de su boda; ella sonreía con entusiasmo, luciendo su largo vestido de Novia y perlas; él, por su parte, hacía todo su esfuerzo por no mostrarse miserable. Ese matrimonio la había hecho muy feliz... al menos los primeros tres minutos.

Guardó con cuidado la foto; el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos tan desdichados la hacían sentirse millones de veces más agradecida por todo lo que tenía ahora.

Aún recordaba cuando ella y Joon Pyo habían llegado a Nueva Caledonia para pasar un mes de Luna de Miel, entraron a la habitación que la presidente Kang les había preparado; era perfecta para una noche de bodas y Jae Kyung se sentía dichosa de que por fin Joon era suyo y, al menos como lo pensaba entonces, lo sería para siempre. Feliz, se abrazó a su cuello y le dio un beso, pero él, como si fuera una estatua, no se movió, no cerró los ojos y no hizo ninguna expresión...

–Joon... –dijo ella dando un paso atrás tratando de sonreír, pero totalmente asustada por su falta de reacción.

–Ha Jae Kyung –Joon Pyo la miró con total seriedad–, eres una mujer bella y buena, pero no te amo y nunca voy a amarte, así que jamás vuelvas a besarme. Nuestro matrimonio se ha realizado tan sólo por el bien de nuestras empresas y cuando tengamos público tendremos que comportarnos como si tú y yo tuviéramos algo, pero debe quedarte claro que sólo será un acto por nuestra reputación.

–No... –ella negó con la cabeza fuertemente mientras gruesas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, se lanzó a él y lo tomó del rostro– Tú y yo podemos... podemos ser algo más... sólo dame la oportunidad de...

–Ha Jae Kyung... –la sujetó de las muñecas para separarla de él– odio hacerte esto; no lo mereces, pero no puedo hacer nada; jamás te veré como mujer, no puedo, lo sabes bien, mi corazón tiene una dueña absoluta... espero que algún día me perdones.

–No... Joon...

–Estaremos un mes aquí... hay muchos sitios hermosos que visitar y mucha comida exótica y deliciosa... seguro te la pasarás bien... yo... estaré en algún bar...

La soltó, dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Ella se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso, llorando amargamente, con un insoportable dolor físico en el pecho que no le permitía respirar, con todo el cuerpo temblando, humillada, destrozada y completamente miserable...

–

Yun Sung hojeó por un rato el libro de magia de Ye Jin, incrédulo pero a la vez curioso.

–Suena demasiado descabellado –admitió el nuevo rico– ¿realmente piensas hacer esto?

–Toda mi vida lo he deseado –Ye Jin juntó ambas manos–. Tengo miedo de que si le pasa algo al Teatro no pueda hacerlo.

–No conozco aún el Teatro –resopló–, pero realmente necesita esas remodelaciones...

–No, no las necesita –contraatacó gruñendo–. Yo conozco bien el Teatro y sé lo que hay ahí... me consta... de verdad es... como si en ese lugar dos mundos se juntaran, tiene una energía increíble...

–Lo que debería importar del Teatro no son sus "energías" sino lo apto que es para sus espectáculos. Pero no creo que entiendas algo de arte como para saber que...

–¿Disculpa? –ella lo interrumpió ofendida– ¿cómo que no sé nada de arte?

–Ye Jin es pianista –intervino Sang Hee cruzándose de brazos, igualmente ofendido–, y muy buena.

–Así es –ella se echó el cabello hacia atrás–. Incluso la Navidad pasada di un concierto justo en el Teatro de Vayu; puedes buscarlo, está completo en internet...

–¿Tú...? –Yun Sung rió– ¿pianista? Eso sería digno de verse ¿no te arruinas las uñas, princesa?

Ella gruñó una vez más, ahora sí bastante molesta y se levantó.

–Ven acá –ordenó empezando a caminar.

A regañadientes, Yun Sung la siguió obligado por la mirada amenazadora de Sang Hee, recorrieron algunos corredores hasta llegar a un auditorio, en cuyo escenario, un piano de cola descansaba. Ye Jin se sentó en el banco y miró al nuevo rico con una sonrisa de superioridad. Colocó sus manos en las teclas y empezó a ejecutar a la perfección _La Romanesca_, de Fernando Sor, sorprendiendo gratamente a aquel chico.

–

Jae Kyung canturreaba felizmente mientras leía unas hojas impresas, con un rotulador tachaba y tachaba y hacía anotaciones en los márgenes.

–¿Te diviertes? –preguntó Ji Hoo acercándose a ella y lanzándole una mirada a lo que hacía.

–Por su puesto –sonrió satisfecha–. La carita de terror de los chicos cuando les entrego las anotaciones de sus tesis me encantan.

Ji Hoo tomó el montón de hojas y les dio un vistazo.

–Le has corregido cada palabra, ¿Realmente harás a este pobre chico repetir toda su tesis?

–Eres demasiado suave, Ji Hoo –ella dejó el rotulador y volteó a verlo recargando la barbilla en su mano–, por eso no sirves para dar clases. Yo soy muy clara con los chicos desde el primer día; no apruebo tesis basura, no acepto nada copiado y pegado de internet... es increíble que estén terminando sus carreras en Negocios Internacionales y me entreguen estas cosas con su horrible gramática que me hace reír... y luego llorar.

Él se rió, conocía bien la reputación de su esposa en la Universidad; pobres de aquellos a los que le tocaba defender su tesis ante ella ya que no les pasaba ni les perdonaba el más ínfimo e insignificante detalle.

Dejó las hojas en el escritorio de nuevo y luego resopló metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó ella curiosa.

–Los empleados del Teatro... –torció la boca mirando un punto en el vacío– dicen que si no se cancela el proyecto de remodelación harán huelga y sabotearán los conciertos que la Sinfónica de Londres va a dar el fin de semana... –suspiró cansado– Esta incoherencia del Teatro embrujado va a lograr estresarme.

Jae Kyung sonrió comprensiva y con algo de alivio; no era que creyera en lo que se decía del Teatro, pero también prefería no molestar al inframundo... sólo por si acaso. Se levantó y lo abrazó por debajo de su abrigo, recargando la cabeza en su pecho, él la abrazó también.

–No te estreses, no es tu estilo –susurró complacida escuchando los latidos de su corazón–, además ese asunto lo tendrán que resolver los dueños del Teatro, no tú.

–Ellos no van a tener idea de qué hacer –bufó sarcástico.

–Bueno, al rato que los veas sólo cuéntales lo que se dice –se separó para mirarlo–, igual y lo creen, les da miedo y cancelan eso de la remodelación y todos serán felices... el Teatro ha funcionado bien hasta ahora y no necesita que le hagan nada después de todo.

Ji Hoo la observó detenidamente un par de segundos.

–Bueno, sí... tal vez.

–¿Quieres hot cakes? –dijo divertida tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos– Los hot cakes te ponen de buenas.

–Yo siempre quiero hot cakes –se rió–. No vendrían nada mal...

Jae Kyung se estiró para alcanzar su rostro y besarlo, él la tomó de la cintura para acercarla más, profundizando su beso y disfrutándolo por un rato antes de soltarse e ir a la cocina.

–

La boda de Joon Pyo y Jae Kyung –obviamente un hecho que no puede ser pasado por alto para entener todo– había sido hermosa; con flores, música y comida exquisita, prensa de todo el mundo y regalos llegados de todas partes. Jan Di, observó todo desde la primera fila, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Ji Hoo se la llevó a su casa en cuanto los recién casados se fueron de Luna de Miel, le colocó su abrigo sobre los hombros para que no tuviera frío y caminó lentamente junto a ella, al llegar, la dirigió a que se sentara al sillón; a él le dolía verla destrozada, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que tenía al fin una esperanza de estar con ella; Joon Pyo era ahora un hombre casado y Jan Di tendría que terminar por superarlo, y tal vez, lo miraría a él al fin.

–¿Quieres estar sola? –le preguntó en un susurro, queriendo estirar su mano para acariciarla y consolarla. Ella negó con la cabeza– ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres un té...?

–Sunbae... –murmuró ella aún con los ojos muertos– yo... quiero decirte algo...

–Dime –se inclinó frente a ella para quedar de cuclillas y la observó pacientemente hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

–Yo... –Jan Di sonrió llena de tristeza y por fin lo miró a los ojos– estoy embarazada.

Ji Hoo se quedó mudo, procesando una y otra vez sus palabras. Le dolió; le dolió demasiado escuchar aquello, saber que Jan Di se había entregado a otra persona, que esperaba un hijo, le cerraba la garganta, le hacía sentir que la poca esperanza que le quedaba se apagaba otra vez, como si tomaran su corazón y lo estrujaran sin ninguna piedad...

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó con un hilo de voz. Podría no ser cierto, podría aún no ser cierto, pero Jan Di asintió– ¿te has hecho el análisis de sangre...?

–Sí... –Jan Di bajó el rostro, empezando a llorar– No hay duda, tengo cinco semanas.

Él miró abajo y tomó aire.

–¿Ya lo sabe Joon Pyo...?

Ésta vez, Jan Di negó con la cabeza.

–No... no lo sabe –enterró su cara en las manos, llorando más fuerte– ¿qué haré ahora, sunbae...? ¿qué haré...?

Ji Hoo la abrazó, apretándola fuerte contra él mientras ella temblaba cada vez más intensamente.

–Tranquila... –le susurró al oído– encontraremos una solución... la encontraremos...

–

–En un par de meses cumplimos quince años –Jae Kyung abrió las puertas de su alacena para sacar harina y polvo de hornear–, ya sé que hacer.

–¿Qué cosa? –Ji Hoo abrió el refrigerador sacando un par de huevos– ¿a dónde quieres ir esta vez?

–Hagamos una fiesta.

Ji Hoo se rió

–¿Fiesta? –lanzó dos huevos por el aire y ella los atrapó hábilmente.

–Pero fiesta enorme –suspiró con los ojos brillantes–, con prensa y todo.

–¿Desde cuándo tienes ganas de salir en las páginas de sociales? –preguntó Ji Hoo aún riendo y lanzando por el aire un tercer huevo, esta vez, casi se le cae al suelo, pero Jae Kyung alcanzó a atraparlo.

–Es para que todo el mundo vea como el tiempo no pasa por nosotros.

Y era verdad, ambos lucían bastante más jóvenes de lo que eran y una de las cosas que los caracterizaban era su manera de ignorar olímpicamente a la prensa y dejarlos decir y escribir sobre ellos lo que quisieran.

–Pues si es lo que quieres... –él tomó la mantequilla y cerró el refrigerador– suena divertido.

–Como la... boda que no tuvimos... –se encogió de hombros sonando un poco cohibida, como si le avergonzara decirlo– quisiera que todo el mundo supiera lo muy feliz que soy... sé que no debería importar, pero... me gustaría mucho tener una fiesta así enorme, enorme.

–Lo raro es que hasta ahora quieras una fiesta enorme, enorme.

–¿Está bien contigo...?

–¿Por qué no estaría bien conmigo...? Si eso te hace feliz te haré mil fiestas cada...

Ni siquiera pudo terminar su frase cuando ella ya estaba prendada de su cuello otra vez dándole un beso.

–¡Será genial! –otro beso– ¡Será fantástico! ¡Habrá mucha comida! ¡Y mucha música! –dio un paso atrás y lo miró a los ojos– Soy tan feliz... si no te hubiera conocido, nunca habría tenido idea de lo mucho que me gusta vivir...

Él la tomó de la mano y la volvió a acercar a él.

–Si no hubiera sido por ti –Ji Hoo besó su mano, la cual lucía el anillo que había pertenecido a su madre y antes a su abuela– me habría perdido para siempre, por eso nada es suficiente si es para ti. Te amo, Jae Kyung.

Entre otro par de besos, de pronto ella le arrojó harina y él respondió haciendo lo mismo. Generalmente eso de preparar hot cakes terminaba en un desastre de harina en la cocina. Si pararon fue porque tenían una reunión con los nuevos dueños del Teatro.

–

Los tres jóvenes se inclinaron en el barandilla de uno de los puentes que colgaban sobre el lago artificial.

–Allí está –Ye Jin señaló el horizonte–, ese enorme edificio antiguo es el Teatro de Vayu. ¿Verdad que es hermoso? No necesita ser remodelado.

–Sin duda la arquitectura es bella –resopló Yun Sung–, eso no quita que necesita ser mejor adaptado a la modernidad...

–Bueno, ¿tú me vas a ayudar o no? –gruñó ella mirándolo de reojo.

–No podrás evitarlo por demasiado tiempo, princesa –como siempre, el "princesa" con burla.

–Sabes que no te conviene estar en mi contra, obrero. Al menos hasta el solsticio, es cuando intentaré hacerlo –sonrió con superioridad–, no quiero que los espíritus se enfaden antes de que yo tenga mi oportunidad...

–No deberías hacerlo... –murmuró Yun Sung– ¿no te da miedo?

–He esperado mucho –contestó muy segura de sí misma–. Quiero intentarlo.

–No, no deberías hacerlo –la encaró–. Me da muy mala espina; tú me das muy mala espina.

–¡No te pongas en mi contra, obrero! –lo señaló enojada– ¡Tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga!

–¡No puedes ir por la vida creyéndote la dueña de todos y de todo...!

–Técnicamente ella es la dueña de todo –intervino por primera vez Sang Hee.

–Pero estás jugando con una fuerza contra la cual tus padres no pudieron... en caso de que sea cierto, por su puesto.

–Pero yo no me voy a equivocar –sacó una vez más el libro antiguo de su bolso–, seguiré al pie de la letra las instrucciones.

–Creo que esto es demasiado peligroso para estar en las manos de una chica rica y descerebrada como tú –exclamó arrebatándole el encuadernado.

Quiso arrojarlo al lago, pero Sang Hee intervino golpeándolo y en menos de un par de segundos los dos chicos estaban peleando a golpes, Ye Jin trató de intervenir, pero sólo logró que Yun Sung de verdad arrojara al libro fuera del puente, claro que el nuevo rico jamás habría imaginado que ella iba a lanzarse atrás del libro para tratar de salvarlo, lo agarró en el aire, lo lanzó al puente de nuevo mientras Yun Sung la tomaba de la cintura para evitar que cayera al agua.

Al final, tanto Ye Jin como Yun Sung cayeron del puente al lago artificial, pero vamos, el libro estaba a salvo.

–¡Ye Jin! –gritó Sang Hee asomándose. No era más de un metro de altura del agua al puente y el lago tampoco era profundo– ¡Ye Jin!

Ella emergió del agua, le llegaba al pecho estando de pie en el fondo.

–¡Eres un estúpido! –gritó ella empujándolo en el momento en que el otro también emergía– ¡¿Cómo pudiste tratar de mojar mi libro?!

–¡La única estúpida eres tú! –gritó él más fuerte– ¡¿Cómo pudiste arrojarte de un puente por salvar un libro?!

–¡No lo entiendes ni porque te lo he explicado, obrero de la peor clase!

–¡Ye Jin! –volvió a gritar Sang Hee sobre el puente– ¡Sal de ahí! ¡¿Estas bien?!

–¡Pero te voy a matar, obrero, ya verás como...! –se quedó callada repentinamente y volteó arriba– ¡Espera! ¡Sang! ¿Qué hora es?

El hijo de Yi Jung parpadeó un par de veces y luego miró su reloj.

–Faltan cinco minutos para las seis...

–¡Oh, demonios! –Ye Jin golpeó el agua– ¡Tu muerte tendrá que esperar un poco, ahora se me ha hecho demasiado tarde!

–

Ji Hoo y Jae Kyung hicieron su educada reverencia cuando al fin conocieron a los nuevos dueños.

–Es un honor conocerlo al fin, director Yoon... –dijo el hombre– aún es un poco increíble...

–Es un gran cambio para ustedes –dijo Jae Kyung sonriendo muy amablemente–, ¿qué les parece la ciudad?

–Enorme –la señora se veía nerviosa y algo incómoda, era evidente que nunca se vestía con formalidad–, habíamos venido un par de veces hace mucho pero... vivir aquí... es apabullante.

–Hablemos en uno de los salones –Ji Hoo señaló al frente con la cabeza–, hay varias cosas que me gustaría comentar con ustedes...

–Por su puesto –dijeron al unísono y empezaron a caminar hacia donde él había dicho.

–¿Le dijiste a las seis? –susurró Ji Hoo a su esposa.

–Le dije a las seis.

–Debiste decirle a las cinco.

–Oh, vamos –Jae Kyung miró su reloj de pulsera sin preocuparese–, llegará derrapando en cualquier momento.

–

Ye Jin entró por las puertas de la recepción de la Fundación Suam Art, totalmente mojada y dejando sus huellas a su paso, gruñendo maldiciones. Parecía estar un poco desorientada.

–¡Señorita Ye Jin! –el guardia de seguridad la miró entre sorpresa y confusión– ¿se encuentra bien? ¿necesita ayuda?

–¿Eh? –la chica ondeó una mano en negación– No, no, estoy bien... ¿sabes si los dueños del Teatro están aquí?

–Llegaron hace una media hora, señorita.

–Gracias, Choi –forzó su sonrisa antes de empezar a subir las escaleras–, gracias...

–

Ji Hoo, Jae Kyung y el matrimonio que ahora dueño del Teatro ya llevaban un rato hablando, desde las presentaciones hasta a grandes rasgos cómo era que se gestionaba el recinto y fue inevitable tener que tocar el punto que ya comenzaba a fastidiar a Ji Hoo...

–Respecto a la remodelación del Teatro, no sé si estén enterados de las supersticiones al respecto.

–Justamente ayer nuestro hijo nos habló de ello –dijo el hombre–, parece que algunos creen que el teatro está embrujado o una cosa así.

–Así es –Ji Hoo resopló–, la mayoría de las personas empleadas en el Teatro se aferran con que no puede ser remodelado y esta mañana han amenazado con hacer huelga...

–No sabía que esa superstición estaba tan arraigada... –la señora abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–Ni yo –admitió Ji Hoo ya cansado de oír sobre las supuestas maldiciones–. Pero se está convirtiendo en un problema grave.

Jae Kyung estaba a punto de intervenir cuando giró la cabeza y vio por la ventana a Ye Jin haciéndole señas desde el pasillo para que saliera, entonces, después de mirar para ambos lados, se levantó, se disculpó con una reverencia y salió del salón.

–¡Ye Jin! –Jae Kyung la miró sorprendida– ¿pero qué te pasó? ¿por qué estas empapada y llena de... lodo?

–¡Ese...! ¡ese...! –Ye Jin estaba tan enojada que no podía ni hablar claramente– ¡La clase baja! ¡Ese tonto de Park! ¡Me tiró al lago! ¡Lo mataré!

–¿Park? –Jae Kyung parpadeó varias veces y señaló con su pulgar la puerta por la que segundos atrás acababa de salir– ¿Te refieres al hijo de los nuevos dueños del Teatro?

–¡Ese mismo obrero analfabeta! ¡Va a morir!

Jae Kyung empezó a reírse al reconocer a Joon Pyo en la chica.

–Es que... –tomó aire intentando dejar de reír– traes algas en el cabello, mi reina...

–No te rías... –hizo una mueca casi de llanto.

–¿Qué te he dicho acerca de molestar a la gente pobre?

–Que no lo haga porque el karma es una perra... –recitó girando los ojos como quien ha repetido una lección mil veces.

–Exacto.

–Pero él no es técnicamente pobre... –Ye Jin se tronó los dedos aún molesta– sigo sin desafiar al karma...

–Ok, no hay desafío del karma... ahora hay que secarte –Jae Kyung le sonrió dulcemente estirando su mano para quitarle un alga del cabello–, ven, vamos al...

La puerta se abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a ambas, dejando salir a Ji Hoo.

–¿Qué es esto, Ye Jin? –preguntó él severamente luego de una rápida mirada de pies a cabeza.

Su esposa en menos de un segundo se colocó en frente de la chica.

–Ye Jin tuvo un pequeño percance de camino acá –la defendió Jae Kyung–. Ignora las algas en su cabello...

–Parece como si hubieras caído al lago... –Ji Hoo entrecerró los ojos ladeando un poco la cabeza– no puede ser, ¿te caíste al lago?

–Tonto Park... –murmuró Ye Jin escondiéndose más detrás de Jae Kyung.

–¿Park? –Ji Hoo alzó ambas cejas– ¿Te peleaste con el chico Park?

–No fue técnicamente una pelea... –susurró Ye Jin mordiéndose los labios avergonzada– fue más bien una ligera diferencia de opinión.

–Te dije que no te pelearas con el chico Park –sentenció frunciendo el ceño pero luego suspiró resignado rodando los ojos– pero, bueno ¿que hacer...? ¿vas a hablar con los dueños del Teatro sí o no?

–Sí –asintió la muchacha– ¡a eso vine!

–Dame cinco minutos –Jae Kyung la tomó del brazo sonriendo nerviosa–. En cinco minutos ella estará lista.

–Lo de tus cinco minutos sólo me lo creí la primera vez –aclaró Ji Hoo a su mujer antes de dirigir de nuevo su mirada a Ye Jin–. Ahora.

Jae Kyung levantó los hombros en señal de que no podía hacer nada más cuando la chica la miró y finalmente las dos entraron al salón siguiendo a Ji Hoo. La pareja que los esperaba dentro se levantó de inmediato.

–Ye Jin... – Ji Hoo señaló con la palma al matrimonio– ellos son Park Seok Sung y Oh Hye Yong, los nuevos dueños del Teatro –reverencia por parte de la joven y luego la señaló para presentarla– y bueno, señores, éste mojado esperpento... es mi hija, Ye Jin.

–Director –dijo la mujer después de su reverencia–, hemos oído tanto de su hermosa hija, es un honor conocerla al fin...

–Entendemos que también eres una talentosa pianista –continuó el señor Park–; tuve la oportunidad de ver por la red su impresionante performance del concierto de piano a cuatro manos de la Navidad pasada...

Y es que en ese concierto de entrada libre que habían ofrecido el día de Navidad en el mismo Teatro de Vayu, Ye Jin y Ji Hoo habían dejado a toda la audiencia literalmente con la boca abierta cuando para su pieza final tocaron una veloz y complicadísima versión de "Deck the Halls" a cuatro manos con una sincronización en tiempos no menos que perfecta y sin mirar partituras.

–Sí... –Ye Jin sonrió y se abrazó al brazo de Ji Hoo, él no dijo nada por mojarlo– mi papá me enseñó a tocar el piano desde que pude pronunciar la palabra "piano" –sonrió aún más– y tenemos un muy amplio repertorio de piezas a cuatro manos...


	3. Eternidad

Hola, y gracias a las que dejaron un review :)

**lorena77** tu pregunta será contestada a lo largo del fic y no me tardaré nada en actualizar, eso es seguro; esta historia estará concluida muy pronto.

**Patricia Bustos** gracias por leer, en esta historia ya tienen hijos y ya pasaron muchos años entonces ya no pueen tener más hijos

* * *

><p><strong>3. Eternidad<strong>

Uno de los problemas más grandes es que los seres humanos usan palabras de las cuales no conocen su significado, por ejemplo, todo mundo habla de tener un amor eterno sin entender siquiera lo que "eternidad" significa o implica.

Ese fue el gran problema.

–

A los pocos meses, fue obvio que Jan Di no podía ocultar más estar embarazada y fue obvio también que algunas personas se molestaron mucho, por su puesto, la madre de Joon Pyo. Llegó un día despotricando furiosa y llena de guardaespaldas a irrumpir en la casa de Ji Hoo...

–¡Es increíble todo lo que una ramera como tú es capaz de hacer con tal de quedarse con mi hijo! –le gritó conteniéndose las ganas de empujarla– ¡Legar a este extremo es tan repugnante! ¡Pero tu bastardo hijo no va a cambiar nada! ¡Joon Pyo está felizmente casado con la mujer adecuada! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡Mas te vale que...!

–Basta, señora –intervino Ji Hoo usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritarle–; no tiene ningún derecho de gritarle –rodeó a Jan Di con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él–, ella y yo estamos haciendo nuestra vida, ya que el hijo que espera es mío.

–Sunbae...

–Así que le agradeceré mucho que se retire y nos deje en paz.

La señora primero se quedó muda ante tal declaración, luego, sonrió satisfecha.

–¿Tuyo, eh? –los miró de pies a cabeza– En ese caso, ¿por qué no se casan ya? ¿por qué exponerla a la vergüenza social de tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio?

–Por su puesto que nos casaremos –apretó su mano contra el hombro de ella–, pero nosotros decidiremos cuándo.

–Esta bien –la presidente de Shinhwa sonrió una vez más y dio media vuelta–, estoy ansiosa por asistir a su boda...

Y dicho ello, se retiró.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Jan Di se dejó caer en el sillón y sollozó, estaba temblando un poco.

–Gracias, Ji Hoo sunbae... –se mordió los labios sin levantar la vista– gracias por defenderme pero... no es necesario que cargues con algo que no te corresponde; sé que he abusado mil veces de tu confianza y de tu apoyo, pero jamás te pediría que reconocieras al hijo de otro... no es justo.

–Pero yo hablo en serio, Jan Di –él la tomó de las manos y la levantó–. Ya no puedes estar con Joon Pyo ahora y yo puedo cuidar de ti y de tu hijo.

–Pero, sunbae...

–Yo te amo, Jan Di... yo puedo cuidarte, yo puedo darte todo...

Ella negó con la cabeza, apretando los ojos, dejando escurrir gruesas lágrimas de dolor y se abrazó con mucha fuerza de él.

–

–No podemos darnos el lujo de que los empleados hagan una huelga, mucho menos que saboteen a la Sinfónica –expuso Ye Jin aún escurriendo agua–. La solución sería despedir a todos pero eso acarrearía muchísimas demandas, así que a reserva de la veracidad de los rumores del Teatro no es conveniente, ya que no es atentar contra caprichos de empleados; remodelar el Teatro es atentar contra una de las leyendas que hacen a nuestra ciudad interesantes; muchos visitantes vienen al Teatro por el simple hecho de las supersticiones; remodelar el Teatro sería como destruir un patrimonio de la humanidad; porque lo que nos hace humanos no es sólo nuestra capacidad de crear objetos, sino nuestra capacidad de asombro y de crear mundo más allá de lo que podemos tocar. El Teatro es un tesoro y remodelarlo sería como pintar un mural encima de las pinturas de la Capilla Sixtina... o un atentado así.

Jae Kyung y Ji Hoo se miraron. Los dueños del Teatro asentían con la boca abierta.

–Espero que lo entiendan para que por fin dejen de pertenecer al ignorante pueblo –finalizó la joven dulcemente.

–Iba bien hasta lo del "ignorante pueblo" –susurró Ji Hoo para que sólo su esposa escuchara. Jae Kyung se tapó la boca reprimiendo su risa.

–Bueno, señorita, viéndolo así... –el hombre la miró sin saber qué replicar– creo que tiene razón...

–Yo siempre tengo razón; soy la gran Goo Ye Jin, heredera del poderoso Grupo ShinhwaJK y ustedes, gente del pueblo, tienen que aprender que yo...

–¡Maravilloso y elocuente discurso, mi reina! –exclamó Jae Kyung abrazándose del brazo de Ye Jin– Pero mira nada más como estás de mojada; debemos ir a secarte o pescarás una neumonía...

–¡Pero, mamá, aún no...!

Jae Kyung la arrastró fuera del salón, dejando al matrimonio aún boquiabierto y a Ji Hoo bajando la cabeza para que no lo vieran reírse...

–

–No puedes aceptar la propuesta de Ji Hoo –Joon Pyo tomó las manos de Jan Di, mirándola a punto de estallar en llanto–. No puedes, Jan Di, es nuestro hijo, no puedes dárselo a Ji Hoo.

–¿Pero es que qué más quieres que haga? –Jan Di se soltó a llorar– ¡Estás casado con unnie! ¡Ya no hay nada que hacer! Ji Hoo sunbae es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero, lo quiero mucho, él siempre va a cuidar de mí.

–Lo quieres –repitió Joon Pyo asintiendo–, ¿pero lo amas? –se quedó un momento en silencio esperando a que ella respondiera– Jan Di, ¿lo amas? ¿amas a Ji Hoo?

–No... –negó fuertemente con la cabeza– claro que no lo amo porque sabes bien que el único amor que puedo sentir es por ti, Goo Joon Pyo, sólo tú, eres el único...

–Entonces aún hay mucho por hacer, Jan Di. No renunciaré a ti.

–Joon Pyo, entiéndelo. No es como si pudieras desligarte de Jae Kyung unnie ahora, es tu esposa. Tu esposa. Tienes una gran empresa a tus espaldas y sabes que tu madre nunca nos dejará estar juntos. Si antes temía de lo que tu mamá podría hacer ahora temo mucho más por nuestro hijo. Seamos realistas; Ji Hoo será un gran esposo para mí y Jae Kyung unnie te dará a ti todo lo que necesitas... quizá sólo hay que darles la oportunidad.

–¡No! –Joon Pyo apretó sus manos– No renunciaré. No permitiré que te aparten de mi lado, mucho menos ahora que tendremos un hijo.

–¿Pero qué hacemos entonces...? No podemos...

–Conocí a alguien que puede ayudarnos –la interrumpió bajando el tono de su voz–, alguien que nos ayudará a estar juntos eternamente.

–No entiendo...

–Tú y yo estamos destinados a ser el uno para el otro, de eso no tengo ninguna duda y hay formas de lograr que nadie nos separe jamás...

Jan Di no comprendió pero dijo que quería escuchar; si había aunque fuera una mínima oportunidad de volver con Joon Pyo la tomaría. Se dejó guiar a una cabaña muy dentro del bosque en donde la niebla era densa y el ambiente estremecedor y una mujer de piel negra los recibió.

–Ustedes no son los primeros amantes trágicos que conozco –dijo con su voz áspera y su sonrisa de admiración– pero claro que puedo ayudarlos si ustedes de verdad están dispuestos a ser eternos.

–Estamos dispuestos a lo que sea –declaró Jan Di seriamente tomando la mano de Joon Pyo–. Sólo queremos que nos dejen en paz y no nos separen nunca más.

–Pero el precio es alto...

–Pagaremos lo que sea –Joon Pyo entrecerró los ojos–. Como dijo Jan Di, estamos dispuestos a lo que sea.

–Pero es que no son ustedes los que tienen que pagar el precio...

–

–Mira, el arroz absorberá toda el agua y volverá a funcionar –Jae Kyung, totalmente sonriente, introdujo el celular desarmado de Ye Jin dentro de un bowl lleno de arroz–, ya lo verás.

Ye Jin asintió observando detenidamente y juntando sus manos en señal de súplica, ya se había puesto ropa seca aunque su cabello seguía húmedo.

–Ese celular jamás volverá a funcionar –murmuró Ji Hoo rodando los ojos–, ya olvídalo.

La joven gimoteó palabras indescifrables al tiempo que dejaba su frente chocar contra la mesa.

–Mi siempre optimista Ji Hoo –Jae Kyung borró su sonrisa y lo miró con desaprobación–. Tiene muchas posibilidades de volver a funcionar una vez que todas las partes estén totalmente secas.

–Sólo quiero mis fotos –dijo Ye Jin sin despegar su rostro de la mesa.

–Pues debiste respaldarlas en tu computadora –él rodó los ojos una vez más–. Cada celular que destruyes es la misma historia.

–Y yo he logrado recuperar las fotos en un noventa por ciento de las ocasiones –Jae Kyung sonrió triunfante–. Sólo hay que dejarlo toda la noche en el arroz y se arreglará.

–Ésta vez estará en tu diez por ciento de margen de error.

–Tú no entiendes de esto, Ji Hoo –Jae Kyung volvió a sonreír– ¿Qué quieres apostar?

–¿Qué quieres perder?

–Apuesten una cena en el restaurante Medieval –Ye Jin levantó la cabeza para intervenir en la conversación–. Por cierto, ya me enteré de que ayer fueron al Medieval. Sin mí. Otra vez.

–Lo siento, mi reina –Jae Kyung la miró con ternura y culpabilidad–, todo fue tan repentino. La próxima vez iremos contigo.

–¿Hoy? –Ye Jin los miró ilusionada.

–Hoy no –declaró Ji Hoo haciendo el semblante de la chica ensombrecer–. Mañana, tal vez.

Ye Jin se arrojó y lo abrazó.

–Eres lo máximo en el mundo. ¿sabías?

–Aduladora –Ji Hoo ni siquiera se movió ante el abrazo.

–En otras noticias felices –Jae Kyung dio una palmada y suspiró feliz–; haremos fiesta en nuestro aniversario quince.

–¡¿En serio?! –Ye Jin soltó a Ji Hoo y saltó a abrazar a Jae Kyung– ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Deberían hacer fiestas cada año! ¡Yo tocaré para ustedes! Bueno... ¿fiesta, fiesta...? Es decir... ¿fiesta?

–Sí, fiesta –aclaró Ji Hoo–, con prensa y toda esa parafernalia.

–Va a ser genial –Ye Jin empezó a soñar despierta–, de verdad ya era hora, ¿dónde va a ser? Ya sé qué vestido me compraré... awwww, este día a estado plagado de buenas noticias a pesar de ese obrero molesto... esto de la fiesta y de ya los convencí de no tocar el Teatro, así no pasará nada, es tan genial que...

Cerró la boca cuando Ji Hoo clavó sus ojos en ella.

–Todo lo que dijiste fue porque tú también crees que el Teatro espíritus y demás tonterías –Ji Hoo habló entre dientes– ¿verdad?

–¡No! –Ye Jin se defendió– ¡lo hice por el bien de todos! ¡para que tú no tuvieras problemas con los empleados!

Ji Hoo la continuó mirando sin convencerse...

–

–¿Sabes? –tu madre vino hoy a contarme que Ji Hoo y Jan Di se casarán– murmuró Jae Kyung después de servirse una quinta copa de vino.

–Jae Kyung –Joon Pyo la miró desaliñada, acababa de llegar a la casa que tenía que compartir con ella– ¿has estado bebiendo otra vez?

–Dime algo, Joon –ella sonrió, sus mejillas estaban encendidas por el alcohol–, el hijo de Jan Di es tuyo, ¿verdad...? –rió– claro, nadie en este mundo creerá que es de Ji Hoo...

Él no contestó, se quedó mirando al suelo sin saber qué decir.

–¿Y esa cara de culpabilidad? –preguntó divertida tomándose todo el vino de un trago– Estás en un gran problema, Joon, ¿qué vas a hacer?

–Me quedaré con Jan Di y con mi hijo –dijo firmemente–. Tengo un plan –se giró hacia ella y le quitó la botella–. Y tú deja de beber.

–Eh, no, dame eso –torpemente se levantó de la barra de la cocina, pero no evitó que Joon Pyo vertiera en el fregadero lo que restaba de la botella– ¡Hey!

–¡Basta, Jae Kyung! ¡No hagas esto! ¡Me duele verte así! ¡No creas que no! ¡No soporto saber que estás así por mi culpa!

–Yo no tengo ningún problema –rió de nuevo–. Soy una esposa feliz y tengo una casa hermosa. En cambio tú sí que tienes un problema. No hay manera de que te quedes con tu hijo; Ji Hoo se lo va a quedar...

–Jamás.

–¿No confías en Ji Hoo?

–Le confiaría a Ji Hoo mi vida, pero jamás se quedará con mi hijo. Ya te lo dije, me quedaré con Jan Di y con nuestro pequeño; de eso no tengo ninguna duda.

–

–¿Y tú no te caíste al lago? –estalló en risas Ju Shil, la hija menor de Yi Jung y Ga Eul– No puede ser, ¿qué libro es tan importante cómo para arrojarse al lago por él?

–Es cierto –Ga Eul levantó los ojos de su libro– ¿qué libro era?

–En realidad no lo sé –mintió Sang Hee–. Supongo que uno muy importante.

–Sí... –la pequeña siguió riéndose– sólo Ye Jin es tan estúpida como para hacer eso.

–Ju Shil –Ga Eul intervino–, no vuelvas a llamar así a Ye Jin.

–Ye Jin no es estúpida –Sang Hee gruñó enojado–, la única estúpida eres tú, niñata de trece años.

–Sang Hee –Ga Eul alzó la voz para reprender a su hijo–, no insultes a tu hermana.

–¡Tengo catorce, idiota, no soy ninguna niñata!

–Ju Shil...

–Te comportas cómo si tuvieras doce –Sang Hee rió–, sí, eres una niñata de doce celosa de Ye Jin.

–¡Yo no estoy celosa de Ye Jin, tarado! ¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres tan patético que no puedes dejar de lamerle los zapatos y crees que todo es por ella!

–Ya basta –Ga Eul cerró su libro y lo botó a un lado–. Guarden silencio ustedes dos.

–Tarada tú. Tarada, celosa, envidiosa.

–¡Silencio!

–Idiota, arrastrado, lameculos...

–¡Que se callen!

–Inmadura.

–Basta.

–Inmaduro tú y estúpido además.

–¡Yi Jung! –gritó Ga Eul finalmente golpeando con el puño la mesita que tenía a su lado– ¡Ven acá!

En su taller, Yi Jung estaba refinando la orilla de un jarrón de arcilla cuando el grito de su esposa lo sobresaltó y lo hizo presionar de más, deformando la pieza. Se levantó y subió las escaleras para salir a la sala de su casa.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó fastidiado mirando a sus dos hijos.

–Nada –contestaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

–Nada, de acuerdo –Yi Jung resopló–. Ju Shil, no irás al concierto de tus idolillos del fin de semana y tú Sang Hee, para lo único que saldrás de esta casa será para ir a la escuela durante tres semanas.

–¡Eso no es justo, papá! –chilló la chica– ¡Ni siquiera sabes qué pasó!

–Y ni siquiera me interesa porque de seguro fue una estupidez –declaró Yi Jung.

–Todo por culpa de tu Ye Jin... –gruñó Ju Shil en voz muy baja a su hermano, él le contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

Entonces, el timbre de la casa sonó y la jovencita corrió a abrir la puerta.

–¡Padrino! –exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de Woo Bin– ¡Qué bueno que llegas!

–Hey, princess! –le sonrió le levantándola un poco del piso– ¿cómo estas?

–Mal, padrino –hizo un puchero–, pero estaré bien si me llevas al concierto de Keun Byeol.

–Por su puesto que te llevaré, princesa.

–No, Woo Bin –Ga Eul se cruzó de brazos–, Yi Jung acaba de prohibírselo.

–Oh, en ese caso lo siento, princesa.

–Iremos a su próximo concierto –intervino la acompañante de Woo Bin sonriendo–, yo me encargaré de ello.

–Gracias, Na Woon –sonrió por fin satisfecha, volteando a lanzarle una mirada de triunfo a su hermano. Yi Jung y Ga Eul suspiraron.

Al poco rato, estaban los seis sentados a la mesa cenando. Los dos jóvenes, sentados frente a frente se miraban lanzándose chispas.

–Jae Kyung me mandó un mensaje –dijo Ga Eul después de dar un trago a su copa de vino–, ella y Ji Hoo ya cumplen quince años.

–Esa mono... –Woo Bin dio un bocado– ¿está planeando algo extraño?

–Una fiesta –sonrió Ga Eul–, una gran fiesta.

–Bueno –Yi Jung se encogió de hombros–, en realidad sí es extraño.

–Mientras no vuelvan a hacer una payasada como la del Amazonas todo estará bien –sentenció Woo Bin resoplando.

–Tú sigues con lo del Amazonas... –Yi Jung no aguantó las ganas de reírse ganándose una mirada fulminante de su amigo.

Lo del Amazonas era una historia que aún le crispaba los nervios a Woo Bin; sucedió que un día años atrás, cuando Ye Jin tendría unos ocho años, Ji Hoo y Jae Kyung desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, haciendo que el príncipe Song movilizara a toda su gente en su búsqueda sin ningún éxito. Al cabo de cuatro largos meses en los que sus amigos estuvieron sin dormir de angustia, la pareja reapareció radiante, riendo como si nada y hablando en el idioma de una tribu; cuando los confrontaron sólo alegaron que en su hotel del Amazonas no había ni señal de teléfono ni de internet.

Woo Bin ahora los tenía amenazados de muerte con que no volvieran a hacer una extravagancia así y desde entonces tenían que reportarse con él si planeaban salir por más de un semana.

–Es que lo del Amazonas fue para matarlos –suspiró Ga Eul negando con la cabeza.

–

–Mamá... –susurró Ye Jin sentada en el tocador de su cuarto mientras cepillaba su cabello– Tú sí crees en el Teatro, ¿verdad?

–Bueno, Ye Jin –Jae Kyung se sentó en la cama de ella–, no lo sé. Tal vez prefiero no saberlo –sonrió–. ¿Todo eso que le dijiste a los nuevos dueños lo dijiste por miedo a que realmente algo extraño suceda?

–No es por miedo –dejó el cepillo y volteó hacia ella–. Pero no quiero que toquen el Teatro, es muy importante para mi.

–Sólo esperar y ver –Jae Kyung se levantó con un suspiro–, mientras procura no hacerle ver a tu papá que crees en esas cosas.

–Ya lo sé... se me salió...

Jae Kyung entonces tomó el cepillo y siguió peinándola, observándola por el reflejo del espejo; se parecía tanto a Jan Di, eran como dos gotas de agua y realmente le encantaba mirarla, había crecido tan bella, era increíble pensar que ya habían pasado dieciocho años de aquel entonces, cuando estaba sentada en una de sus bonitas terrazas, tomando el sol de la mañana que comenzaba a calentar el día. Su rostro se había vuelto triste y gris en todos los meses que llevaba casada con Joon Pyo; no salía de casa, no tenía nada qué hacer, veía televisión todo el día, a veces bebía y estaba notablemente deprimida.

–Hola –saludó Joon Pyo saliendo a la terraza, acercándose lento.

–Hola... –susurró ella sin mirarlo, estaba concentrada separando la orzuela de su cabello.

–Mi hija ya ha nacido –continuó él después de dejar unos segundos de silencio, con la mirada agachada, sin ningún ánimo de enfrentar lo que iba a decir.

–Felicidades, Joon –contestó ella sin variar su tono ni su expresión– ¿cómo está Jan Di?

–Está bien, gracias. Llamaremos Ye Jin a nuestra hija.

–Bonito nombre.

Joon Pyo tomó aire, caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y se agachó en cuclillas. Jae Kyung seguía observando las puntas de su maltratado cabello y separándolas.

–Necesito pedirte un favor –Joon Pyo tragó saliva y esperó a que ella lo mirara–. Odio tener que pedirte esto, pero realmente te necesito, Jae Kyung –después de su boda, nunca volvió a llamarla "mono"–, es muy egoísta y no lo mereces, pero necesito tu ayuda...

–Tú dirás –Jae Kyung soltó su cabello para entrelazar sus manos sobre su propio regazo y lo miró con atención.

–Temo que mi madre pueda hacerle daño a mi hija.

–¿Tú crees que ella sería capaz...?

–No quisiera pensarlo... –suspiró derrotado– pero mi hija tiene el derecho de ser la próxima heredera de Shinhwa, tiene derecho a muchas cosas que mi madre le va a negar. Quiero proteger a mi hija, física y legalmente...

–Bueno, Joon –Jae Kyung se encogió un poco de hombros–, sus derechos legales serán difíciles, pues es tu hija bastarda, no puedes dárselos...

–En el momento en que yo tenga el total control de ShinhwaJK me divorciaré de ti –sentenció decidido–, te dejaré libre y buscaré la manera de compensarte todo el daño que te he hecho... –ella en respuesta sólo asintió levemente– pero mientras eso sucede... –tragó saliva– necesito que reconozcas a Ye Jin como hija tuya.

Por fin, ella cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa.

–¿Pero qué estás diciendo...? ¿cómo es eso?

–Para que Ye Jin pueda tener y heredar todo, debe nacer dentro de mi matrimonio contigo; necesito que la registremos como hija nuestra.

–Pero... –Jae Kyung se levantó y se echó hacia atrás– te has vuelto loco, ¿en qué cabeza cabe eso...? ¿qué hay de Jan Di? ¿cómo voy a decir que tu hija es hija mía?

–Sólo será por unos meses –insistió levantándose también–. Pronto lograré estar con Jan Di y te liberaré de todo esto.

–¿Crees que no tengo suficiente con fingir que soy una esposa feliz? ¿ahora de pronto tengo que fingir que tuve una hija? Y aunque digas que será poco tiempo, si yo la reconozco como hija mía ante la ley, aunque Jan Di y tú se la lleven después, igualmente tendré que cargar con ello toda mi vida.

–Jae Kyung... –los ojos de Joon Pyo se veían tan suplicantes, como nunca lo habían sido– por favor...

–

Se armó toda una rueda de prensa para presentar a siguiente heredera de una de las corporaciones más grandes del mundo. Jae Kyung apareció con Ye Jin en brazos mientras Joon Pyo la rodeaba con un brazo tomándola de un hombro.

–Estamos tan felices de presentar a nuestra bendición –dijo una sonriente Jae Kyung ante las cámaras y micrófonos de todos los medios–, Ye Jin ha llegado a nuestras vidas para llenarnos de felicidad; esperen por ella en el futuro cuando esté al frente de ShinhwaJK, seguro será una grandiosa empresaria de la cual hablar.

Flashes de cámaras, preguntas amontonadas.

–La razón por la que el embarazo de mi esposa se mantuvo en secreto –comenzó Joon Pyo con su explicación– fue porque se trató de un embarazo sumamente delicado que incluso se adelantó un mes; las posibilidades de perder a nuestro tesoro eran tan altas que no quisimos hacerlo público.

–Afortunadamente y gracias a maravillosos médicos y a las oraciones de nuestros más queridos amigos y familiares, tanto Ye Jin como yo estamos a salvo y listas para esta nueva y maravillosa etapa de nuestras vidas...

–

–¿Tienes idea de cuánto dinero tengo? –preguntó Ye Jin, Yun Sung negó con la cabeza– Yo tampoco; es mucho más dinero del que podré gastar en diez vidas. Soy la heredera del Grupo ShinwaJK; yo nací para sentarme en su silla principal y por ello es que yo puedo tener cualquier cosa, excepto...

Se quedó callada y suspiró.

–¿Excepto qué? –Yun Sung la miró confundido.

Ye Jin abrió su cartera y sacó una pequeña fotografía y se la extendió Yun Sung; en ella, Jan Di, con el uniforme del Instituto Shinhwa, se abrazaba con total felicidad a Joon Pyo; ambos sonreían y se notaban inmensamente felices...

–Ellos son mis padres... es decir, mis verdaderos padres, Jan Di y Joon Pyo.

–Te pareces a ellos –él abrió los ojos mirando a su compañera y luego la foto repetidas veces– te pareces mucho sobre todo a tu madre...

–Ellos se amaban mucho –se encogió de hombros–, tanto que se convirtieron en eternidad para que nadie los separara jamás.

–¿Cómo que eternidad?

–Era su mayor deseo, ser eternos... –sonrió con tristeza– el problema era que nada en este mundo es eterno... Lo único que lamento en toda mi existencia es no tener ninguna memoria de ellos. No me malinterpretes; soy muy feliz con mi vida y con todo lo que tengo, pero el Teatro y su unión con otros mundos es la única oportunidad que tengo de traerlos de vuelta y verlos... aunque sea una sola vez en toda mi vida me gustaría ver a mis verdaderos padres. Sólo una vez.


	4. Hilos Rojos

Gracias a los que me han dejado review :3 espero que se entienda con todos esos cambios entre pasado y presente medio bruscos :)

* * *

><p><strong>4. Hilos Rojos.<strong>

La bruja miró fijamente a Jan Di y a Joon Pyo, su mirada era intimidante, profunda y muy oscura. Jan Di tragó saliva ruidosamente. Estaban sentados sobre cojines ante una baja mesa de madera.

–Veo ahora con claridad su problema –dijo solemnemente la mujer negra–; sus Hilos Rojos no están unidos.

–¿Hilos rojos? –Jan Di se sentía ligeramente mareada por el incienso– ¿Qué significa eso?

–Cada persona tiene un compañero, quienes están unidos desde su nacimiento por un Hilo Rojo y el destino los llevará siempre a esa persona, no importa qué, no importa cómo; esas dos personas están predestinadas a estar siempre juntas. Personas como ustedes, que no están unidas por un Hilo Rojo, el destino siempre los condenará a separarse.

–¿A qué se refiere con que Jan Di y yo no estamos unidos? Ella es el amor de mi vida; el primero y el último con quien estaré siempre –Joon Pyo gruñó levemente con una total seguridad en sus palabras.

–Tu Hilo Rojo, Goo Joon Pyo –el humo del incienso empezó a hacerse más denso–, está unido a tu esposa, Ha Jae Kyung; tú alma gemela...

Jan Di se abrazó a Joon Pyo temerosa cuando el rostro de Jae Kyung se formó en el humo. Él miraba con los ojos desorbitados tal visión.

–Y tu Hilo Rojo, Geum Jan Di –continuó ella–, está unido a Yoon Ji Hoo, en el fondo lo sabes –ésta vez, fue el rostro de Ji Hoo el que fue claro frente a ellos–. Han pasado muchas cosas a lo largo de los últimos años y sin importar lo que han hecho, han terminado al lado de sus respectivas almas gemelas.

–No puede ser así –Joon Pyo negó con la cabeza–. No puede ser así.

–Pero sus Hilos están por completo enredados entre sí; es una maraña tan grande que parece imposible deshacerla, es por eso que ustedes no son capaces de sentir su conexión con sus almas gemelas pero ellos sí; ellos están luchando por desenredar sus Hilos, por acomodar su camino.

Jan Di apretó sus manos contra sus muslos mientras su mandíbula temblaba ligeramente.

–Pero no lograrán desenredarlos solos... si siguen por este camino lo único que harán será hacer eternamente miserables las vidas de sus almas gemelas; Tú, Goo Joon Pyo no podrás separarte de tu esposa por tus obligaciones y la tendrás durante mucho tiempo en la depresión que ya está ahora. En unos años, Ha Jae Kyung despertará un día, se mirará al espejo y notará que aún posee juventud y belleza y saldrá a las calles, conocerá gente y encontrará a los mejores amantes, por cada día gozará de uno diferente –las imágenes seguían formándose en el incienso con tanta claridad que eran aterrorizantes–, pero su favorito será un joven doce años menor que ella que la complacerá en todo y estará tan satisfecha que no reparará en darle los mejores autos y el mejor Pent House; obviamente a todos sus hombres lo único que les interesará será su dinero y ella será siempre consciente de ello, pero su corazón se habrá endurecido tanto que lo único que le importará será el placer que obtenga de ellos.

Silencio. La bruja los miró con piedad.

–Tú, Geum Jan Di –se dirigió esta vez a ella y Jan Di estuvo a punto de decir que no quería oírlo, pero se quedó pasmada y sin palabras–, en no mucho tiempo aceptarás casarte con Yoon Ji Hoo en tu último y desesperado intento por amortiguar el dolor. Los primeros años él hará todo en sus manos por hacerte feliz, sin embargo pasará el tiempo y todo será infructuoso, harto, te llevará con él a Alemania donde hará un doctorado y se quedará a trabajar en un prestigioso hospital, pero cada día sabrás menos de él, apenas cruzarán palabra un par de veces por semana –al igual que un momento atrás, las figuras de lo que ella narraba se dibujaban en el humo–; él encontrará a una mujer que le recordará demasiado a ti, por sus ademanes y su complexión y ella se fascinará con él y durante años perderá sus días con aquella joven pero sin llegar a amarla nunca...

–¿Y nuestra hija? –Jan Di negó fuertemente con la cabeza– ¡¿Qué hay de nuestra hija?!

–Goo Ye Jin... –murmuró la bruja y Jan Di abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al verse ella misma entre el incienso, sabiendo que no era ella, pues tenían sutiles diferencias, sino su hija– será distante y muy reservada, desde muy joven se irá a estudiar al extranjero ya que ustedes dos no harán más que contagiarle su depresión y ella no los soportará...

–¡No! –Joon Pyo golpeó con la palma de la mano la mesa– ¡No puede ser! ¡El destino no puede tenernos preparada una vida de miseria!

–El destino no les tiene preparada una vida de miseria –explicó la mujer sin perder la calma–; para ser felices deben estar con sus almas gemelas, tal como lo marca el destino –entonces, en el incienso aparecieron ambas parejas sonriendo y, al parecer, llenas de paz–, ellos lo desean, tan sólo tienen que desearlo ustedes para que sus Hilos Rojos se desatasquen...

–No lo acepto –el joven negó con ojos furiosos–. No me importa lo que diga el destino o los hilos o ninguna tontería. Jan Di es la única persona con quien quiero estar y haré lo que sea por estar con ella y con mi hija. No descansaré hasta lograrlo. ¿Verdad, Jan Di? –dirigió sus ojos hacia la chica al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano.

Jan Di se quedó callada con la mirada agachada. Quería llorar. No quería que la fatalidad la separara de Joon Pyo, pero la bruja tenía razón; habían intentado todo siempre y al parecer al destino le encantaba separarlos una y otra vez, como si se burlara de ellos y cada vez era más doloroso. Tampoco quería aceptar que la única felicidad que podía alcanzar sería al lado de otra persona. No quería. Quería que su única felicidad fuera Joon Pyo...

–¿Jan Di...? –preguntó él temeroso de que ella no pensara igual.

–Debe de haber una forma de evitar ese destino –Jan Di levantó los ojos hacia la mujer con firmeza–. Debe de haber una manera para nosotros de controlar nuestro destino, de elegirlo.

–Pueden cortar sus hilos –contestó–, entonces no tendrán un destino y podrán, quizá, construirlo entonces...

Joon Pyo asintió.

–¿Cómo se cortan los hilos? –preguntó Jan Di decidida a agotar toda posibilidad.

–Si deciden cortarlos, a partir de este momento, no podrá ocurrir nada de lo que les mostré pero seré incapaz de predecir qué pasará.

–Corta nuestros hilos –ordenó Joon Pyo.

––––

Ji Hoo marcó de nuevo el número de Jan Di, pero por tercera vez saltó al buzón de voz. Sabía que ella estaba con Joon Pyo, cosa que le molestaba en lo más profundo de su alma aunque ponía todo de sí para no demostrarlo. Apretó el celular en su mano mientras subía a su auto y lo lanzó al asiento trasero bruscamente; el móvil rebotó cayendo al suelo y desarmándose. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el volante y recargó la frente en sus antebrazos, profundamente frustrado y pasó algunos minutos tratando de alejar sus pensamientos.

Entonces, una aguda punzada golpeó su cabeza; lo sintió como si una aguja lo hubiera atravesado de sien a sien. Fue una sensación que apenas duró una décima de segundo y luego desapareció por completo, así que sólo sacudió la cabeza y no le dio ninguna importancia. Abrió a puerta, bajó y entró a la parte trasera del auto buscando su celular y armándolo otra vez. Pero el destino decía que debía dejarlo desarmado hasta el siguiente día...

Volvió a sentarse al volante y arrancó. Llevaba menos de diez minutos manejando cuando su celular sonó, por un segundo se alegró pensando que sería Jan Di, pero se decepcionó de inmediato al ver que no era su número. Contestó poniendo el altavoz.

–¿Sí?

–¿Ji Hoo... eres tú? –se oyó una nerviosa voz femenina y de fondo el llanto de un bebé– Soy Ha Jae Kyung... este... no quería molestarte, pero no puedo localizar ni a Jan Di ni a Joon Pyo... y... tengo aquí a su niña y no puedo hacer que deje de llorar, lleva horas así... yo... creo que está enferma...

Ji Hoo tardó un momento en contestar...

–¿Tiene fiebre...?

–Sí... no... no lo sé... ¿cómo sé si un bebé tiene fiebre...? –sonaba angustiada– Es que no sé que hacer... y como tú estudias medicina... sí es medicina lo que estudias, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–Sí, lo sabía –más llanto de fondo–, es que... ¿qué hago...? creo que debería llevarla con un doctor o algo... pero es que... no conozco doctores... y es que... de verdad no para de llorar... no, no sé qué hacer... Es tan pequeña y yo soy tan bestia, no quiero lastimarla...

–Tranquila, ¿ha comido algo...?

–¿Eh...? Pues no... no ha parado de llorar ni un segundo... Yo quería preguntarte dónde hay un doctor para que la lleve... –la voz de Jae Kyung sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar también– Parece que algo le duele...

–Estoy muy cerca de tu casa; llegaré en menos de cinco minutos.

–¿Eh...? ¿De verdad...? Es... sí, por favor...

–Te veré en un momento.

Ji Hoo colgó y suspiró, ¿qué era eso de que no podía localizar a Jan Di ni a Joon Pyo? ¿qué demonios estarían haciendo que dejaban a su hija tan pequeña?. Tomó el siguiente retorno y luego aceleró.

Jae Kyung abrió la puerta con Ye Jin en brazos; desde que él había tocado la puerta escuchaba el llanto de la bebé.

–Dámela –fue lo primero que dijo tomando a la pequeña y Jae Kyung no dudó ni un momento en pasársela. Ji Hoo le tocó frente –. Sí tiene fiebre. Trae una esponja con agua tibia.

Ella obedeció de inmediato mientras Ji Hoo acostaba a Ye Jin en el sillón más cercano y empezaba a sacarle todas las mantas en que estaba envuelta.

–Estaba temblando demasiado –mustió Jae Kyung pasándole lo que había pedido–, parecía que tenía mucho frío, por eso la envolví...

–Debe tener una infección...–contestó calmadamente.

–¿Eso es muy... grave?

–No lo creo –la cargó de nuevo–. Uno de los profesores con los que tomo clase este semestre es un reconocido pediatra; llevémosla, él tiene su consultorio en el Hospital Universitario.

–Sí, sí –asintió Jae Kyung de prisa, tomando una pañalera–. Vamos.

Menos de media hora después, el pediatra firmaba una receta médica y daba instrucciones de cómo cuidarla.

–Las infecciones son inevitables –dijo el médico sonriendo, pasándole la receta a Jae Kyung–, incluso necesarias para que Ye Jin se fortalezca; en la mayoría de los casos no es nada grave, por su puesto, eso no significa que no asuste mucho a las mamis, sobre todo cuando son primerizas como tú.

–Pero es que yo no soy... –Jae Kyung parpadeó mirándolo– es decir, muchas gracias, doctor.

–De nada –sonrió amablemente–. Me gustaría ver a Ye Jin en una semana, aunque seguramente ya estará completamente bien.

–Muchas gracias, profesor –reverenció Ji Hoo cargando a Ye Jin y luego se dirigió a Jae Kyung–. Las llevaré a casa.

Manejó de vuelta a la triste mansión donde ella vivía, ninguno dijo nada en el trayecto, hasta llegar al portal, ella abrió ya con la pequeña en brazos.

–Muchas gracias, Ji Hoo –Jae Kyung sonrió con tristeza inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en una reverencia–. Lamento haber echado a perder tu día...

Tardó un instante en contestar.

–No dudes en llamarme cuando pasen cosas así.

–Eres muy amable... –susurró suspirando– ¿tenías cosas importantes que hacer?

–Nada –dijo secamente dando media vuelta–. Nos vemos.

–Ji Hoo... –lo detuvo cuando él apenas había dado un paso, haciéndolo girarse de nuevo hacia ella– ¿no quisieras... quedarte a comer? Si tienes tiempo, claro.

Él la miró un instante y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Jae Kyung sonrió un poco más; la verdad era que detestaba comer sola y a veces ni siquiera probaba bocado en todo el día de lo deprimida que se sentía.

–Genial –ella dio un paso al costado invitándolo a entrar–. Pasa, pasa, sólo dame un segundo para calentar.

Se sentaron en el elegante comedor, a su lado, en la cuna portátil, Ye Jin dormía profundamente. Jae Kyung le sirvió pasta, que era lo único que sabía realmente cocinar y empezaron a comer sin decir ninguna palabra.

–¿Y en cuánto tiempo te graduarás de medicina? –preguntó Jae Kyung tratando de romper el silencio tan incómodo.

–Un año.

Ella asintió, se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Jae Kyung enredó los espaguetis en sus palillos, observándolos como si fueran interesantes; comer con Ji Hoo no era muy diferente a comer sola, él era tan silencioso que parecía que no había nadie más en la habitación y ella trataba de mantener su vista abajo, sentía que si lo miraba se haría aún más pesado el ambiente...

–¿Tú qué estudiaste? –dijo Ji Hoo de pronto sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

–Oh –ella alzó la vista y se alegró de que él iniciara un diálogo por cuenta propia–. Negocios Internacionales.

–¿En la Universidad de Nueva York?

–Sí –asintió curvando sus labios–. Exactamente.

–Es impresionante; es una de las mejores Universidades del mundo.

Jae Kyung se encogió de hombros mientras asentía.

–Sí, bueno... mis estudios no me sirven de mucho ahora que estoy aquí encerrada todo el día... cada día... sin hacer nada.

–¿No sales nunca? –preguntó realmente curioso. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Bueno, salgo con Joon Pyo cuando hay que fingir que somos un matrimonio feliz en eventos sociales estúpidos. La verdad es que no tengo ganas de salir a ninguna parte –sonrió tristemente–. En realidad no tengo ganas de nada.

Ji Hoo la miró detenidamente; no se parecía a la Jae Kyung que recordaba, la imagen que tenía de ella era la de una joven escandalosa, alegre, efusiva, coqueta y con tanta energía que era imposible mantenerla quieta o callada. La Jae Kyung que tenía en frente era gris, vestida con zapatos bajos y un suéter que le quedaba demasiado grande, con su ahora largo y maltratado cabello amarrado en una cola baja, la mirada siempre agachada y un tono de voz bajo y temeroso.

–¿Tan infeliz eres...? –mustió él incrédulo– Pensé que casarte con Joon Pyo era lo que más querías.

–Yo también lo pensaba –se encogió de hombros–, y aún hoy lo único que quiero es que él me mire... pero, es imposible, sé que jamás lo hará.

–¿Te has rendido entonces?

–¿Qué tú sigues sin rendirte? –se retractó de su pregunta al ver la expresión de Ji Hoo endurecerse– Lo siento, no quise...

–Debo volver a la Universidad –interrumpió secamente–. Gracias por la comida.

Jae Kyung suspiró molesta consigo misma por su descuido al hablar.

–Gracias a ti por tu ayuda –forzó una sonrisa y se levantó, acompañándolo a la puerta.

–La próxima semana... –dijo él mientras abría su auto– estaré de prácticas en el hospital; mándame un mensaje cuando lleves a Ye Jin para verla.

Jae Kyung tan sólo asintió.

––––––

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Ji Hoo severamente a Jan Di cuando la vio entrar; era casi media noche.

–Tuve práctica en el hospital –mintió sin dirigirle la mirada, un poco nerviosa y algo sorprendida pues Ji Hoo nunca le pedía que rindiera cuentas.

–No es cierto. Estabas con Joon Pyo.

Jan Di agachó la mirada y frunció los labios mientras tomaba aire. No podía ni quería decirle la verdad, sin embargo, Ji Hoo siempre había sido gentil, la había ayudado incondicionalmente y no deseaba ser grosera con él.

–No es tu asunto, sunbae –murmuró desapareciendo por el pasillo y encerrándose en su habitación

Al entrar a la mansión Shinhwa, todos los sirvientes pararon sus actividades y reverenciaron mientras Ye Jin pasaba, seguida de Sang Hee y Yun Sung. El mayordomo se acercó amablemente para tomar su abrigo.

–Buenas tardes, señorita Ye Jin.

–Buenas tardes –ella sonrió ligeramente– ¿mi abuela?

–En su despacho, señorita.

–Gracias.

La chica siguió caminando con su elegante porte seguida de sus dos amigos hasta que llegó al despacho de su abuela, toco suavemente la puerta y esperó a escuchar "adelante" para asomar la cabeza.

–Hola, abuela Hee Soo –sonrió entrando por completo al despacho y haciendo una educada reverencia–, como estas.

Madam Kang, alzó la vista del periódico de finanzas que leía y se quitó los lentes.

–Pero miren nada más quien se digna en visitarme –alzó una ceja y dio un sorbo a su taza de té–, este pequeño monstruo.

Ye Jin rió y corrió a abrazarla, le dio un largo beso en la mejilla y la meció un poco. La mujer no había cambiado mucho a pesar de que los años se reflejaban ya en su rostro; seguía igual de erguida, delgada y elegante y su cabello teñido de negro hacía menos evidente su edad.

–Lo siento, abuela, ¿cómo has estado?

–He estado bien –abrió su cajón y sacó una caja de finísimos chocolates suizos, ofreciéndole uno a Ye Jin– ¿y tú?

Cabe decir que Madam Kang toda su vida había sido afecta a los chocolates suizos y nunca faltaba una caja de ellos a su lado; cabe decir también que Ye Jin era la primera y única persona en todo el mundo con quien ella compartía sus dulces.

–Bien, muy bien –tomó un chocolate y lo mordió.

–¿Y este quien es? –preguntó de pronto la señora al notar a un desconocido en la puerta de su despacho. Ambos chicos saludaron con una reverencia.

–Oh –Ye Jin se acercó a Yun Sung–, abuela, él es Park, me ayudará con unas cosas que debo hacer.

–¿Park? –Madam Kang se levantó severamente– ¿Cuáles Park? ¿De quién eres hijo?

–Él pertenecía a la clase obrera, abuela –aclaró Ye Jin ignorando el resoplido del muchacho–. ¡Pero ya no más! Su familia es dueña del Teatro de Vayu ahora.

–Ya veo –la señora entrecerró los ojos barriéndolo con la mirada–; eres el nuevo rico.

Su tono y su mirada hicieron a Yun Sung retroceder un paso, Sang Hee se rió.

–Bueno, abuela, sólo venía de paso –la abrazó de nuevo– para que luego no digas que no vengo a saludarte. ¿Estás libre para cenar mañana juntas?

La señora seguía mirando despectivamente a Yun Sung, hasta que negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

–Por su puesto –se dirigió a su nieta y le sonrió–. Te esperaré mañana. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al restaurante francés de Gangnam?

Los ojos de Ye Jin brillaron.

–¿En serio, abuela? –sonrió con alegría y entusiasmo– ¡Sí! ¡Ya sé qué ordenaré! Por cierto, supe que ya llegó la colección de invierno de Channel a las tiendas, deberíamos ir a comprar unos cuantos abrigos nuevos.

–También de Prada –agregó la señora.

–¡Cierto! –Ye Jin dio una palmada– ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos de compras antes de cenar?

–¿A qué hora te espero?

–¡A las dos! –se lanzó a abrazarla otra vez– ¡Eres la mejor, abuela! Nos veremos mañana.

Y después de plantarle un nuevo beso, los tres chicos se despidieron. Una vez fuera, el nuevo rico fue capaz de respirar de nuevo. Caminaron siguiendo a Ye Jin por un largo pasillo.

–Si las miradas mataran ella me habría matado tres veces –habló totalmente pálido.

–Mis papás dicen que Madam Hee Soo solía ser mucho más terrorífica en el pasado –le digo Sang Hee sonriéndole con burla– y agrega que no le gustan los de tu clase.

–Me recuerda a alguien... –contestó lanzando la indirecta a Ye Jin.

–¡Tonterías! –ella se cruzó de brazos–. Mi abuela Hee Soo es un dulce y un amor; es muy inteligente y me conoce muy, muy bien; siempre sabe exactamente lo que quiero que me regalen en mi cumpleaños y en navidades... además amamos y detestamos la misma comida; por eso me gusta tanto comer con ella –suspiró con adoración–. Además es taaaaaan hermosa, ya quisiera cualquier mujer verse como ella a esa edad –se detuvo frente a una puerta y sacó de su bolsillo una llave– ¡Hemos llegado!

Ye Jin metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró, abriendo la puerta despacio. Yun Sung se asomó curioso, adentrándose justo después de los otros dos; parecía una habitación cualquiera, tenía una cama, armarios, libreros, todo en perfecto orden.

–Esta era la habitación de mi padre, Joo Pyo –dijo ella al ver como su nuevo amigo miraba con curiosidad todo–. Aquí están todas sus cosas, la abuela mantiene el cuarto tal como él lo dejó y ordena que siempre esté bajo llave –sacó el viejo libro de hechizos de su bolso–, aquí fue donde encontré esto. Además... –se acercó a un armario, lo abrió y luego abrió una cajonera que salió a la luz tras las puertas y sacó una vieja libreta hecha con papel reciclado y cuya portada estaba adornada con flores secas– esto, que son las pruebas de todo lo que mis papás hicieron para lograr ser eternos y gracias a esto es que creo que seré capaz de verlos de nuevo.

–––––––

Jae Kyung abrochó los cinturones de Ye Jin de su sillita de auto, ajustándola perfectamente al asiento trasero.

–Pues bien, Ye Jin –sonrió Jae Kyung dándole a la bebé un toquecito en la nariz que la hizo reír un poco–, al parecer tus papás se perdieron en el tiempo y el espacio otra vez, así que tendré que llevarte yo a ver al doctor –se pasó al asiento del piloto, acomodó los espejos y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad–. Te prometo que manejaré como si fuera una persona civilizada, sólo porque tú vienes conmigo –rió– y con suerte nos encontraremos a Ji Hoo por el hospital –arrancó–, él me cae muy bien, aunque es medio extraño, ¿no lo crees? Pero es buena gente...

Al llegar al hospital, Jae Kyung le mandó un mensaje a Ji Hoo y luego se dirigió al área de consultorios, pasó a ver al pediatra y tal como lo había pronosticado, Ye Jin estaba perfecta de salud, entonces, justo saliendo del consultorio, se topó de frente con Ji Hoo.

–Hola.

–Hola.

Sin necesidad de decir nada, ella le pasó a la niña para que la cargara.

–¿Y Joon Pyo? –preguntó él acomodándose a Ye Jin en los brazos.

–¿Y Jan Di? –Jae Kyung se puso las manos en la cintura con tono irónico– ¿Dónde demonios se supone que está ese par?

–Quisiera saber... –murmuró sin ánimo.

–O sea, supongo que está bien que sean amantes, pero al menos podrían ser responsables. Todos los días desaparecen.

Ji Hoo le clavó su fría mirada, ella se mordió la lengua; seguramente le había molestado realmente que los llamara "amantes" ¿pero de qué otra forma podría referirse a ellos? Y él no podría negar que estaban siendo bastante irresponsables los últimos días...

–Es noble lo que haces –dijo Ji Hoo regresando su mirada a la niña–. Te agradezco que cuides de Ye Jin.

–Tú habrías hecho lo mismo –se encogió de hombros–. Pobre beba.

–¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

–Que esta perfecta, obviamente –sonrió y levantó el pulgar–, me aseguré de darle sus medicinas a las horas exactas. ¿Qué tal tus prácticas?

–Bien; justo ahora tengo una hora y media de descanso.

–¡Genial, podemos comer juntos!

Él la miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y Jae Kyung bajó la mirada; había sido demasiado impulsivo aquello y ahora se sentía avergonzada. Estaba a punto de disculparse, tomar a Ye Jin y marcharse cuando Ji Hoo la interrumpió.

–Hay un buen restaurante de ramen a un par de calles, creo recordar que te gusta.

–¡Hey! Me encanta, vamos, pues...

Esa noche Jae Kyung se tumbó en su sillón, era la primera vez en meses que se sentía no tan mal, el primer día que no lloraba, el primer día desde que se casó que se levantaba teniendo algo que hacer, llevar a la bebé al doctor. La comida con Ji Hoo fue un poco menos incómoda, igualmente sacarle palabras era todo un logro, pero al menos el ambiente ya no se sentía horrible.

Joon Pyo apareció entonces.

–Llevé a tu hija al médico –murmuró mordaz–, gracias por estar atento a ella y dile lo mismo a Jan Di.

Él se quedó callado y de pronto empezó a caminar hacia ella

–Quiero hablar contigo, Jae Kyung. Sé que parece que no me importa mi hija, pero no miento al decir que Ye Jin es lo más importante de mi vida.

Ella resopló.

–No lo pareció hoy.

–No puedo explicarte por que Jan Di y yo no estuvimos, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que estamos haciendo lo necesario para ser una familia.

–No comprendo qué se supone que están haciendo.

–Ha Jae Kyung –la miró a los ojos con mucha seriedad–. Necesito tu ayuda –ella alzó ambas cejas–. Tú eras mi alma gemela y lamento haber destruido tu destino, sé que serás capaz de construir uno mejor, aún así detesto saber que tú debes pagar por mis decisiones. Pero ya te lo he dicho, te recompensaré; algún día, Jan Di y yo estaremos listos para llevarnos a Ye Jin con nosotros y te libraré de todo.

–¿Bebiste? –preguntó después de observarlo de pies a cabeza– ¿De qué hablas?

–Pronto, Jae Kyung, sólo ten un poco de paciencia.

Él dio media vuelta y se marchó dejándola con una expresión confusa.

–––––

Jae Kyung se acercó por la espalda a Ji Hoo, lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

–¿Qué pasa? –se pasó frente a él, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó en la boca– ¿estás bien?

Ji Hoo le sonrió sin ánimos.

–Voy a degollar a quien sea que haya iniciado la huelga en el Teatro. Estoy harto de sus supersticiones.

–Oh, vamos –ella lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama, lo tiró en las almohadas y se sentó en su cintura–, no te estreses que envejecerás. Deja a los dueños del Teatro lidiar con esto.

Ji Hoo sonrió de verdad esta vez, la tomó de su chaqueta y la acercó a él para besarla, pronto la tenía debajo de él y besaba su cuello. Jae Kyung lo abrazó complacida regresándole sus besos; debía distraerlo del asunto de la huelga, si se inmiscuía de más podría descubrir que ella había sido la que había incitado a los empleados a hacerla y eso le causaría un fuerte problema con él. No quería ni pensarlo; en sus quince años jamás habían peleado; habían discutido mil veces, sobre todo por la personalidad tan desenfrenada e imprudente de ella, pero peleado de verdad nunca. Le aterrorizaba la sola idea de que Ji Hoo se enojara realmente con ella y sabía perfectamente que se enojaría muchísimo, muchísimo. Pero es que tampoco podía faltar a su promesa.

Al principio, extender los rumores sobre el Teatro había sido divertido para ella, pronto se tornó en algo muy serio impedir que se remodelara el recinto. Jae Kyung sabía que Ji Hoo no creía de ninguna manera en nada sobrenatural, pero ella lo hacía porque Joon Pyo le había pedido muy encarecidamente que jamás permitiera que tocaran el Teatro, según él porque entonces jamás podría regresar por su hija. Fue la promesa que le hizo justo en el instante que murió.


	5. Historia

**5. Historia**

–No estás yendo a la Universidad –dijo Ji Hoo tratando de no sonar grosero–. No asistes a prácticas, ¿qué demonios es lo que haces todo el tiempo?

–Ji Hoo sunbae –dijo Jan Di incisivamente–, ¿acaso vigilas todos mis movimientos? No te necesito acosándome día y noche, quiero que lo comprendas; mi vida no es tu asunto, no lo es más porque corté mi hilo contigo. Si voy o no a la Universidad o si hago o no prácticas, no te importa en lo absoluto –respiró un par de veces–. Yo sólo tengo una prioridad y es estar con mi hija, a la que gracias a Joon Pyo y a su decisión de que ella ocupe el horrible puesto de presidente en el Grupo, no puedo ver. Así que tengo mucho que hacer, mucho destino que reacomodar... te agradezco tu gentileza y que me permitas vivir en tu casa, pero no eres parte de mi destino.

Ji Hoo no dijo más, la dejó sola en el salón y se encerró en su habitación tirándose boca abajo en la cama. El dolor en su pecho era tan insoportable que sentía que no resistía más, apretó los ojos para no llorar y cerró con fuerza los puños atrapando la colcha entre ellos. Trataba de pensar qué era lo que él hacía tan mal para que Jan Di no pudiera aceptarlo a su lado, sentía que daba todo de sí, incluso soportar la absurda situación, pero para ella no significaba nada.

Cuando Joon Pyo se casó, él realmente pensó que por fin Jan Di lo superaría, que por fin daría vuelta a la página, y él estaría allí para ella y podrían comenzar su vida juntos; pero no sólo ella no lo olvidaba sino que estaba embarazada, al principio la noticia se sintió como golpearse la cabeza contra concreto, pero después pensó que no importaba, que no cambiaba el hecho de que Joon Pyo tuviera una esposa, y pensaba que podría formar una familia con Jan Di y su hija a pesar de que no fuera suya. No le importaba en absoluto quién había engendrado a la niña ¿por qué eso no le bastaba a Jan Di...? ¿cuántos hombres podrían aceptar al hijo de otro de la manera en que él lo podría hacer?

Años y años de paciencia con Jan Di en los que le había demostrado que él podía hacerla feliz pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darle ni siquiera una pequeña oportunidad, seguía viendo a Joon Pyo, sólo a Joon Pyo. Sentía que sólo perdía el tiempo, que se ilusionaba en vano, que nada jamás rendiría frutos. Era como correr en una habitación oscura, chocando una y otra vez contra las paredes sin poder encontrar nunca la salida...

Miró su celular; su fondo de pantalla era una fotografía de ella en la que lucía una linda sonrisa, sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo no veía, y le gustaba simplemente mirarla. Deseaba poder hacer que ella volviera a ser feliz, que se diera cuenta que él estaba allí y que haría todo por ella, sólo una oportunidad, era todo lo que pedía, tan solo una oportunidad...

El móvil vibró con un mensaje que interrumpió sus pensamientos y ocultó el rostro de Jan Di. Ji Hoo abrió sin ningún ánimo el texto que tenía de remitente el número de Ha Jae Kyung.

"Hola"

Él miró la palabra por un par de segundos y contestó.

"Hola, ¿ocurre algo?"

La respuesta no se hizo esperar;

"No, todo bien. Te quería contar que mi cuñada trajo del extranjero

unos hot cakes deshidratados, los pones en agua y se inflan. Súper raro.

Sé que estás muy ocupado con tus estudios y eso, pero

me han dicho que eres fan de los hot cakes, ¿no quieres venir a desayunarlos

un día de estos?"

Jae Kyung estuvo mirando la pantalla del móvil por casi cinco minutos, luego, lo botó a un lado. Estaba sentada en flor de loto sobre su cama king size y frente a ella, acorralada entre almohadones, Ye Jin la miraba curiosa.

–No contesta ¿lo ves? ¿qué te dije? –le dijo Jae Kyung a la pequeña mientras abría un frasco con comida de bebé– Que no contestaría a menos de que pasara algo malo –resopló, tomó una cucharita y empezó a darle de comer –. No es que yo quiera que te pase algo malo, me asustaste la otra vez –Ye Jin aceptó gustosa la comida–, pero el sujeto al menos debería de tener la amabilidad de rechazar la invitación.

Ye Jin se rió.

–¿A quién engaño? –suspiró– esos supuestos hot cakes saben a plástico, un asco, no debería invitar a nadie a comerlos, sólo tengo ganas de hablar con alguien... aunque es una tontería querer hablar con Ji Hoo puesto que hay que sacarle las palabras a patadas –entonces, se quedó mirando la papilla–. Ye Jin, esto se ve... desagradable ¿en serio te gusta? –arrugó la nariz, olió la comida, se encogió de hombros y la probó– hummm... –la probó de nuevo– bueno, debo admitir que no sabe mal...

Le dio una cucharada más a Ye Jin, pero después, Jae Kyung se comió rápidamente el resto del frasco.

–No te preocupes, Ye Jin –sonrió sacando otro frasco– aquí hay más –lo abrió y siguió alimentando a la bebé, claro, probando ella también cada dos cucharadas –¿Y sabes qué? Ni quien quiera hablar con Ji Hoo, se nota a kilómetros que es un aburrido y un estirado.

El celular sonó con el tono de mensajes y Jae Kyung lo tomó rápidamente.

"Claro

¿te queda bien mañana temprano

como a las 9?"

–¡Wow!, me contestó –sonrió mostrándole la pantalla a Ye Jin– ¡y vendrá mañana! Mmm –giró los ojos– tal vez a fin de cuentas no es tan estirado, ¿tú qué crees...?

––––––––

–¡Hola! –lo saludó con Ye Jin en brazos en cuanto llegó a su casa– Viniste.

Ji Hoo solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poquito mientras se adentraba en su casa.

–Tómala –le dijo Jae Kyung y, sin esperar una respuesta, le pasó a la bebé–. Le caes bien. Anda, pasa al comedor, te enseñaré esos hot cakes malignos.

Ella desapareció rápidamente en dirección a la cocina y Ji Hoo caminó lentamente hasta el elegante y largo comedor de roble. Desde la vez pasada que había comido ahí, le había llamado la atención que en la pared había un enorme cuadro cubierto por una sábana blanca.

–Eso es una fotografía de mi boda con Joon Pyo –dijo Jae Kyung, entrando con una jarra de jugo de naranja, al notar cómo veía detenidamente el cuadro–. Fue uno de los obsequios de bodas de su madre, sólo lo descubrimos cuando ella nos visita. Siéntate.

Ella tomó de nuevo a Ye Jin y la acomodó en una sillita para bebé junto a ellos.

–Mira, son estos –dijo sacando una caja con la ilustración de unos hot cakes y luego sacó lo que parecía un pedazo de masa y lo echó en un plato con un poco de agua. En cuestión de segundos, aquello tenía la forma de un hot cake–. Creepy, ¿verdad?

–¿Eso sabe bien? –él alzó una ceja– Los hot cakes no llevan agua.

–Saben horrible –admitió y continuó cuando él miró con algo de fastidio–. Pero espera –se levantó–, también tengo hot cakes de verdad.

Y volvió a salir disparada hacia la cocina y en cuestión de segundos, volvió a aparecer con una parrilla portátil y mezcla de hot cakes para poder prepararlos.

Ji Hoo solo le dio una mordida al supuesto panqué ese y lo dejó de lado, esperando a que ella cocinara los de verdad.

–¿Y cómo has estado...? –preguntó Jae Kyung con algo de timidez, él se encogió de hombros.

–Bien, supongo...

–Oh... –ella meditó un segundo, no creía buena idea hablar de Jan Di, el chico se veía más decaído que de costumbre y seguro era culpa de ella– ¿Y cómo te va en tus prácticas? ¿te gusta ser médico?

–Va bien... –contestó sin ánimos cortando con el cuchillo su hot cake de verdad y luego se quedó callado haciéndola creer que ya no diría nada– y la carrera está bien, mantiene mi mente ocupada...

–¿Por qué te decidiste por medicina?

–Por mi abuelo... –bajó los ojos– quería ser de ayuda para él, pero desde que falleció hace un año, no sé realmente qué haré... él era lo único que yo tenía...

–Lo siento... no sabía...

Jae Kyung bajó la mirada, al parecer no había tema que no hiciera sentirlo triste...

Aunque gracias al cielo, el desayuno fue decente.

–––––

Esa tarde, cuando finalizó sus prácticas en el hospital, fue hacia su casillero, sacó una chamarra y se la puso después de quitarse su bata, terminó de guardar las cosas, cerró su candado y se recargó de espaldas en la puerta suspirando pesadamente. Entonces, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra y notó un trozo de papel en ellos, sin poder recordar qué era, lo sacó y lo desdobló; en él había un sol con gafas oscuras dibujado y debajo ponía una nota;

"Gracias por venir hoy, detesto comer sola... noté que estabas bastante triste, quería preguntarte qué tenías, pero temí que me contestaras 'nada', que es lo mismo a 'no te importa'. Sólo quiero decirte que tu compañía es agradable y espero que te sientas mejor.

Jae Kyung"

Logró sonreír un poco, dobló la hojita con cuidado y la guardó en su cartera.

––––

–¿Sabes algo...? –murmuró Jae Kyung mordazmente al ver a Joon Pyo llegar en la mañana después de pasar la noche, de nuevo, en quién sabe donde– Tu hija necesita vacunas.

Joon Pyo detuvo sus pasos y la miró.

–De hecho, en los papelitos que le dieron cuando nació dice que hoy deberías llevarla al hospital a que le pusieran las vacunas, ¿irás conmigo...?

–No puedo.

–¿No puedes? –gruñó enojada– ¿qué es más importante que tu hija?

–Estoy en medio de algo muy importante, Ha Jae Kyung –contestó con total seriedad–, no puedo explicártelo, aún no, pero es importante, demasiado.

–Nada es más importante que...

–¡Lo es! –le alzó un poco la voz– ¡Es la única manera en que podré estar con Ye Jin y Jan Di!

–Estás obsesionado –se levantó de la silla en la que reposaba– Al menos dime que es eso que logrará reunir a tu familia y te tiene así.

–El Teatro...

–¿Teatro?

–Rompimos los hilos, ¿de acuerdo? –Joon Pyo le mostró su mano, tenía un profundo corte que le atravesaba la mano–, pero que haya destruido mi destino contigo no significa que pueda tener un destino con Jan Di, por eso ella y yo tenemos que tejer nuestro propio hilo y eso toma mucho tiempo...

Jae Kyung abrió la boca estupefacta y no supo qué responder...

–¿De qué demonios estás hablando...?

–Ha Jae Kyung...

–Me gustaba cuando me llamabas "mono" –murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

–No puedo llamarte así, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal contigo como para llamarte de ese modo, Ha Jae Kyung.

–¿Qué pasa contigo...? –negó– lo que sea no parece ser bueno, ¿por qué no lo olvidas? Soy tu esposa, si tu me dieras la oportunidad, sé que podría hacerte feliz.

–Ya no.

–¿Ya no?

–No. Te lo dije, corté nuestro hilo, ya no puedes hacerme feliz.

–Estás balbuceando incoherencias... déjate ya de todo esto, creo que tú yo podemos querernos, creo...

–No podemos –la interrumpió tajante– entiéndelo ya.

–No, no lo entiendo –negó empezando a llorar–. ¿Qué tengo que sea tan malo? ¿Por qué no te puedo gustar ni un poco?

–No tienes nada de malo y ya te había dicho desde hace mucho que no voy a tocar estos temas contigo –le dio la espalda–. Tal vez puedas pedirle a Ji Hoo que te acompañe por esas vacunas. De verdad quisiera, pero no puedo.

Él desapreció, dejándola, como siempre, llorando y sin saber qué hacer.

––––

–¿Le va a doler...? –preguntó Jae Kyung a Ji Hoo esa tarde mientras el pediatra tomaba a Ye Jin– ¿será un trauma para ella?

–No le dolerá –contestó calmadamente–, ni siquiera es con agujas; son gotas.

–Oh... –se tranquilizó– pero deben saber horrible...

–¿Dónde está Joon Pyo? –preguntó cambiando el tema sin más rodeos– ¿qué excusa te dio para no estar aquí?

–Ojalá le hubiera entendido –suspiró con tristeza– Cuando hablo con él sólo habla acerca del destino, de hilos, de que serán una familia algún día... pero no le entiendo nada en realidad. Ni idea –sonrió–. Se supone que se va a trabajar muy temprano y regresa muy noche, cuando regresa, pero sé que no trabaja todo el día... está haciendo... cosas...

Ji Hoo se quedó un momento en silencio.

–Jan Di también...

–Dice que tiene que construir su propio destino para poder estar al lado de Jan Di y de su hija... no sé a qué se refiere.

Él no contestó más; era muy parecido a lo que Jan Di decía, quería averiguar qué era lo que estaban haciendo ya que parecían realmente obsesionados con algo que le daba algo de mala espina.

–––

Luego de que, efectivamente, Ye Jin no sufriera por su vacuna, Ji Hoo las llevó a su casa pues ya había anochecido. Jae Kyung no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que Joon Pyo le había dicho, pero, sobre todo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las razones por la que ella no le gustaba a él. Le frustraba, la hacía sentirse tan poca cosa, sabía que no tenía esperanza de que él la amara pero al menos quería que la deseara, que tuviera sexo con ella al menos una vez, ya tenía varios días en los que pensaba mucho en ello; qué patético era ser una esposa a la que su marido no le había puesto jamás ni un dedo...

Jae Kyung sonrió cuando Ye Jin se quedó dormida –Ven, vamos a acostarla– le dijo a Ji Hoo enfilándose al cuarto de la pequeña.

Él nunca se había adentrado tanto en la casa y mientras caminaba por los pasillos, observaba la exquisita decoración de estos, reconociendo la mano de Madam Kang en todo.

Totalmente adrede, ella había dejado los primeros botones de su blusa desabrochados para que, al agacharse a arropar a Ye Jin en la cuna, se abriera y dejara a la vista de Ji Hoo parte de su pecho e incluso su sostén. Se tomó su tiempo para acomodar a la bebé entre las cobijas y después alzó la vista para comprobar si había logrado que él la mirara. Sonrió para sus adentros al verlo voltear el rostro con rapidez.

Ji Hoo dio media vuelta para salir de nuevo al pasillo y recargarse en la pared, incómodo de que ella lo hubiera descubierto mirándolo, lo mejor sería despedirse ya mismo. Jae Kyung salió tras él unos segundos después, aún sin arreglarse la blusa, lo miró con intensidad y sin decir nada, se lanzó a besarlo, acorralándolo contra el muro. Él, después de la impresión inicial y al sentir una de las manos de ella tomarlo de la nuca, empezó a besarla también. Luego de profundizar por varios segundos ese beso, Ji Hoo quiso tomarla de la cintura para atraerla más, pero se resistió, la sujeto de las muñecas y la apartó con un movimiento un tanto brusco.

–¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –demandó él entre sorpresa, confusión y la respiración algo agitada.

–¿Qué? –ella lo miró con fiereza, jalando una bocanada de aire– ¿Tampoco para ti soy lo suficiente? ¡¿Qué no eres un hombre o qué?! ¿No soy lo suficientemente mujer para ti?

Ji Hoo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo sin tener idea de cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

–¿No te gusto? –continuó ella empujándolo contra la pared– ¿No puedes simplemente ser hombre y tomarme?

–Jae Kyung...

Entonces, como si le hubieran dado un golpe, ella reaccionó y retrocedió horrorizada por su propio comportamiento.

–Dios mío, Ji Hoo –se cubrió la boca con ambas manos–, lo siento, lo siento mucho –su voz se quebró un poco–, no quería faltarte al respeto de este modo... ¡lo siento tanto!

Se giró y corrió a su habitación, echó el cerrojo y cayó de rodillas junto a puerta llorando. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, ¿cómo había podido actuar de una forma tan baja ante Ji Hoo? Toda la frustración que llevaba guardándose desde el día de su boda porque Joon Pyo nunca quiso tocarla explotó de pronto. Ahora se sentía tan estúpida y tan avergonzada que no sabía si podría mirar a Ji Hoo de nuevo, ella de verdad quería ser su amiga y acababa de arruinar todo, ahora seguro estaba pensando lo peor de ella.

Ji Hoo tocó la puerta. La oía llorar.

–Abre la puerta.

–No –contestó sollozando–. Vete, por favor.

–Ha Jae Kyung.

–No, Ji Hoo, en serio, quiero que te vayas. Lamento mucho lo que pasó, no te volveré a pedir que vengas, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vete.

Se hizo un silencio por algunos segundos. Ella calmó un poco su llanto al creer que se había marchado, pero volvió a oír su voz.

–Abre la puerta –dijo nuevamente, esta vez con una voz más severa– ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

–Nada...

–Que es lo mismo a "no te importa" –dijo parafraseando la nota que ella misma le había dado.

Derrotada con su propio argumento, se limpió las lágrimas con las palmas, se levantó y abrió la puerta. No pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

–Ya...

–¿Y bien?

Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba a su cama y se tiraba sobre ella en posición fetal.

–Ya no aguanto la asquerosa farsa que es mi matrimonio, eso es todo –contestó cansada con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas–, es frustrante cómo mi supuesto marido me desprecia y no quiere tener sexo conmigo ni siquiera para pasar el rato –escondió su rostro en la almohada–. Debo ser realmente desagradable para que nadie quiera acostarse conmigo.

Ji Hoo, con su calma de siempre, se acercó y se sentó en la cama subiendo una de sus piernas y doblándola.

–¿Estas escuchando lo que dices?

Jae Kyung no contestó en un par de minutos, sólo se abrazó a su cojín y suspiró con tristeza.

–Lo siento –murmuró ella–, debes estar pensando que soy una ofrecida y una cualquiera...

–Estas muy alterada –contestó tranquilamente. Ella se encogió más sobre sí misma.

–Me siento tan... despreciada –arrastró la voz en un murmullo doloroso–. Yo estaría dispuesta a perdonar todo y formar una familia con él y Ye Jin... si él tan sólo pusiera un gramo de su parte...

Ji Hoo se quedó callado mirando al suelo, hasta que finalmente habló de nuevo;

–Sé lo que sientes...

Jae Kyung alzó el rostro para verlo, justo cuando él le sonreía con tristeza...

–Si acaso de verdad te preocupa, yo no pienso nada malo de ti –continuó él–. Y tampoco pienso que seas desagradable como para que nadie quiera acostarse contigo, si Joon Pyo no lo hace no es por ti, es por Jan Di...

Ella sonrió irónica de lado; sabía que tenía que cerrar la boca pero no podía contenerse.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –preguntó mordaz– ¿Por qué tu no te acuestas conmigo? –se sentó recargándose en la cabecera y gruñó muy molesta consigo misma– Lo siento, Ji Hoo, lo siento. Olvídalo, ¿sí?

Ji Hoo sonrió tantito.

–Justo por eso –le explicó–, porque estás alterada.

Jae Kyung abrió los ojos.

–¿Qué?

–Nada –él tomó del hombro y la empujó suavemente para que se volviera a acostar–, te ves cansada y muy enojada con tu marido, ¿por qué no tratas de dormir ahora que Ye Jin está rendida?

–Ji Hoo...

–Dime...

–Lo siento.

–No pasó nada –susurró tomando un mechón de su cabello y enredándolo en uno de sus dedos. A Jae Kyung le sorprendió ese gesto, pero no dijo nada–. Nos vemos después, descansa.

Y dicho esto, él se levantó y se fue.

–––––

–¡Jae Kyung unnie! –se escuchó la voz de Ga Eul del otro lado de la línea– ¿Estás ocupada por la tarde?

–¿Ocupada...? –Jae Kyung parpadeó un par de veces; desearía estar ocupada– No, Ga Eul, estoy libre...

–Mañana es el cumpleaños de Yi Jung y quiero organizar una cena con sus amigos acá en casa, nada formal en realidad –rió–, pero tengo un montonal de cosas que comprar, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo y Jan Di?

–Eh... sí –asintió a pesar de saber que Ga Eul no la veía– ¡Sí!

–Pasamos por ti a las cuatro, ¿te queda bien?

–A las cuatro las estaré esperando –dijo finalmente antes de colgar y luego ondeó el celular frente a Ye Jin, quien estaba, como siempre, en la fortaleza de cojines que Jae Kyung le armaba en la cama–. Buenas noticas pequeña; hoy verás a tu mamá –Le sonrió y se junto a ella–. Debe ser muy difícil para ti no tener a tu mami cerca, seguro que para ella también lo es, es sólo que, tienes una abuela muy especial que no le permite acercarse a ti... –le despeinó los pocos cabellos que tenía– pero todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

A las cuatro en punto, un auto se estacionó frente a la gran casa, Jae Kyung salió de inmediato con la bebé en brazos y antes de cualquier cosa, Jan Di salió del asiento del copiloto y corrió a tomar a Ye Jin en brazos.

–Mi vida... –Jan Di se soltó a llorar abrazando a su hija– oh, lo siento tanto, siento tanto no poder estar contigo, algún día lo entenderás...

Jae Kyung la miró con ternura y se sintió conmovida. Sabía que la habían llamado y pedido que las acompañara para que Jan Di pudiera ver a Ye Jin; después de que Joon Pyo había retado a su madre registrándola dentro de su matrimonio para darle todo el derecho de heredar la presidencia del Grupo Shinhwa, la señora había estado enfadada y frustrada, sin poder hacer nada, pues la pequeña era intocable, sin embargo, había sido Jan Di la que había terminado pagando pues no le permitían verla.

Ga Eul descendió de la parte trasera del auto, estaba embarazada de siete meses y en sus ojos se notaba el brillo y la emoción de ser madre por primera vez, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía tristeza pues no podía compartir esa alegría con su mejor amiga sin hacerla sentir mal...

–Unnie Jae Kyung –saludó Ga Eul acercándose a abrazarla–, cuánto tiempo, ¿cómo estás?

–Bien –la tomó de ambas manos para separar sus brazos y observar su vientre–. Por dios, ¿que son gemelos?

–No –rió–, pero, cielos, es enorme, debí pensarlo antes de escogerle un padre tan alto –bromeó sonrojada–. Ya no puedo esperar para conocerlo...

–¿Es un niño...? –preguntó contagiándose un poco de la felicidad de ella. Ga Eul asintió– qué hermoso, felicidades...

–Pero tú, unnie... ¿estás bien...?

–Estoy bien –aseguró sin mucha fuerza–, ¿nos vamos?

Las tres entraron en el auto y Jae Kyung palideció al ver que Ji Hoo estaba sentado tras el volante. Se agachó avergonzada por su horrible y ofrecido comportamiento de la noche anterior mientras que él sólo se limitó a saludarla levantando un poco la mano, actuando como siempre; frío, distante y callado.

El día de compras estuvo bien; Woo Bin los alcanzó un poco después y sugirió globos, gorros en forma de cono y confeti para la cena y Ga Eul lo pensó durante más de una hora pero terminó por acceder. Jan Di aprovechó y escogió ropa para Ye Jin, obviamente, en toda la tarde no se separó ni un instante de su hija y Ji Hoo caminaba junto a ella en actitud protectora, casi como si fueran su familia. Jae Kyung no hablaba a menos de que se dirigieran a ella primero, cosa que desconcertaba un poco a todos pues la recordaban por ser una mujer con la nula capacidad de estar en silencio.

La verdad era que Ha Jae Kyung tenía millones de pensamientos encontrados, entre los que incluían tristeza por ver a su amiga sollozar por su hija y una cierta molestia por ver a Ji Hoo tan cercano a Jan Di, además se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar entre ellos y trataba de distraerse mirando los aparadores pero lo único que llamó su atención fue un bonito prendedor en forma de mariposa con joyas de fantasía de una tienda de accesorios, pero no lo compró, sólo suspiró pensando en que tenía muchísimo que no salía de compras...

Al volver a su casa, Jan Di volvió a soltar en llanto por tener que separarse de Ye Jin, pero Jae Kyung la consoló diciéndole que la vería al día siguiente en la cena de Yi Jung...

–Gracias, unnie –mustió Jan Di obligándose a poner a su niña en los brazos de ella–, gracias por cuidarla, me siento muy avergonzada contigo por hacerte cargar con esto, pero Joon Pyo y yo lo arreglaremos...

–Lo sé, Jan Di... –sonrió Jae Kyung comprensivamente– no te preocupes, Ye Jin está a salvo, además tiene a Joon Pyo, al que ve casi todas las noches...

–Gracias...

–Y buscaremos más excusas para poder vernos más seguido, ¿que tal?

Jan Di no pudo más que asentir tristemente mientras subía una vez más al auto para volver a su casa...

–––

Jae Kyung colocó a Ye Jin entre su fuerte de almohadas y le pasó su biberón con jugo de manzana.

–¿Viste a Ji Hoo...? –le preguntó sentándose en flor de loto sobre la cama. Ye Jin le clavó los ojos como si la entendiera– Ni siquiera me miró –resopló derrotada– ¿crees que esté enfadado por sobrepasarme con él anoche...? Fui estúpida, estúpida, estúpida –observó a la niña por largos segundos– ¿debería hablarle...? No sé... ese sujeto es realmente extraño, me da un poco de... brrrr –se abrazó a sí misma fingiendo un escalofrío– cómo quisiera saber lo que piensa... –gruñó dándose un par de golpecitos con el puño en la frente– y cómo quisiera hacerlo olvidar mi tontería de anoche...

Y mientras mascullaba más cosas, su celular vibró. Suspiró aliviada al ver en su pantalla un mensaje de Ji Hoo, se sintió como una loza cayendo de su espalda...

"Abre la terraza"

Jae Kyung parpadeó y volvió a leer...

"Abre la terraza"

Sí, eso decía, no había leído mal... Sin entender, se dirigió a la puerta de cristal de la terraza de su habitación, destrabó el seguro y la abrió. Ji Hoo había subido por el árbol y de un salto aterrizó frente a ella.

–¿Y esto? –sonrió ella entre la sorpresa y confusión– ¿olvidaste dónde está la puerta?

–Hay unos paparazzi frente a tu portal, se han corrido algunos rumores de que alguien te visita, alguien nos vio cuando te traje el día de la vacuna de Ye Jin –contestó tranquilamente–. Te causaré muchos problemas si empiezan a inventar historias para la prensa rosa.

Jae Kyung se encogió de hombros sonriente y negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

–Te diría que no me importa, pero mi suegra es... –bufó sarcásticamente– bueno, tú la conoces... pero... pero ¿qué haces aquí?

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta, Ji Hoo estaba demasiado cerca de ella y la besó en los labios. La sorpresa duró poco, pues ella lo besó de vuelta rápidamente. Fue un beso corto, pero suave que ambos pudieron saborear muy bien.

–¿Y eso...? –preguntó Jae Kyung algo avergonzada una vez que él se separó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Nada... yo... –se metió la mano a la bolsa de su abrigo blanco y sacó algo que le extendió.

Jae Kyung tomó el objeto en sus manos y se sorprendió gratamente de encontrar el prendedor de mariposa que tanto le había gustado esa tarde. Alzó los ojos para mirarlo interrogantemente.

–Vi que lo mirabas –dijo Ji Hoo encogiéndose de hombros–. Bueno, debo irme –trepó de nuevo en la baranda de la terraza para pasarse al árbol –Te veo mañana en la cena de Yi Jung...

–Eh... –Jae Kyung sin saber qué decir o hacer, tan sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza– Sí... sí...

Ji Hoo descendió y se perdió rápidamente la oscuridad y ella se quedó observando largo rato en dirección a donde él había desaparecido...

––––

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, Jae Kyung se quedó mirando el techo largamente, luego, se tocó los labios con los dedos, ¿qué había sido eso...?

Se levantó, abrió su armario y tomó las primeras prendas que encontró, vistiéndose rápidamente, luego, tomó su cepillo y empezó a desenredar su cabello, el cual le llegaba debajo de la media espalda, pronto le llegaría a la cintura, resopló mirándolo, era tan áspero y estaba tan maltratado que la orzuela ya había trepado varios centímetros. "Qué horror" dijo para sí misma, pero claro, desde hacía mucho no lo cuidaba correctamente, a veces ni siquiera lo cepillaba, tan sólo se lo amarraba en una coleta baja para que no estorbara. Luego se miró al espejo; su ropa no le quedaba bien, sabía que había tenido ropa muy bonita en el pasado, pero ahora todas sus prendas eran viejas, holgadas, decoloradas, algunas rotas y ya no le importaba si combinaban o no. Y de sus adorados tacones que en otro tiempo no podía soltar ya no quedaba ningún par.

Lo peor era su rostro; sus ojeras eran marcadas y su piel gris, además se notaban más delgadas sus mejillas. En resumen, una desgracia.

Suspiró tristemente y tomó del tocador el prendedor que Ji Hoo le había regalado.

–Es demasiado bonito –murmuró colocando el pequeño regalo a la altura de su pecho para ver como le lucía–. No combina conmigo; no puedo usar esto con la horrible facha que soy...

Se quedó observándose otro largo rato alternando su vista entre su reflejo y el prendedor.

–No, no puedo usarlo –volvió a abrir las puertas de su armario rebuscando–, no tengo nada lindo, ¡nada! ¡soy un esperpento! –pegó la frente contra la puerta del mueble, luego, miró su reloj y sonrió– Aún es temprano...

–––

Jan Di apuró a Ji Hoo para salir rumbo a casa de Ga Eul; le había prometido ayudarla en todo aunque la realidad es que ya no podía esperar para ver a Ye Jin otra vez; había crecido tanto desde la última vez que la vio y ya no quería separarse más de ella...

Pasaron un par de horas en que Jan Di y Ga Eul estuvieron cocinando, mientras Woo Bin y Ji Hoo ayudaban con las ensaladas y con la decoración infantil que el primero había escogido. Ga Eul sabía que su cena sorpresa no iba a ser muy sorpresa para su esposo, pero igualmente le hacía ilusión...

De pronto, el timbre sonó y fue Jan Di la que corrió a la puerta pues solo podía tratarse de Jae Kyung con Ye Jin y, esperaba, también Joon Pyo. Efectivamente, eran ellos. Ella tomó una vez más a su hija en brazos, la abrazó y le susurró cuánto la amaba y cuánto la extrañaba.

Ji Hoo vio entrar a Jae Kyung de reojo, como le pareció que había algo extraño, se detuvo a observar mejor. Jae Kyung le sonrió y ondeó su mano para saludarlo; se había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros y las puntas caían en una delicada onda. Toda su ropa era nueva y colorida, era casual, pero lucía elegante y resaltaba su figura; unos jeans ajustados, unas botas de tacón de plataforma, una chaqueta entallada de cuero magenta y una pashmina turquesa alrededor del cuello. Sus ojos lucían más grandes pues los había delineado y sombreado de negro y sus labios brillaban en un discreto rosa.

Había cambiado completamente.

Ella, al notar que él se había quedado mirándola, señaló el prendedor en su pecho mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa. Ji Hoo le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo ligeramente.

Como Jan Di se perdió completamente en su hija, fue Jae Kyung la que la relevó y ayudó a Ga Eul a terminar los últimos detalles de la cena, pues Yi Jung no tardaba en llegar y justo cuando estaba a punto de meter el dedo en el estofado para probarlo, sintió su celular vibrar por la llegada de un mensaje y arrugó el entrecejo sintiéndose confundida al descubrir que era de Ji Hoo, a quien tan solo tenía a un par de metros de distancia. Lo abrió y no pudo evitar sonreír al leerlo:

"Qué linda"

Alzó sus ojos hacia él notablemente feliz. Ji Hoo le sonrió brevemente antes de desviar la vista hacia otro lado.


	6. Mensajes

**06. Mensajes**

Ha Jae Kyung entró al salón de clases seguida por dos jóvenes que cargaban cada uno con gran esfuerzo muchas carpetas, les indicó que las pusieran sobre el escritorio y luego se sentaron tomando al fin un respiro.

Ella, dejó su carísimo bolso sobre su silla y miró con ternura al aula repleta.

–Chicos, dos cosas –les sonrió–, primero, ayer me divertí mucho leyendo el blog de la Facultad y todos esos post e imágenes que aseguran que yo no soy un ser humano –repentinamente, la mayoría de sus alumnos palidecieron, otros más bajaron la cabeza para que ella no los viera reír –¡Jin Hwan Yi! –exclamó señalando a un joven de la última fila quien tragó saliva ruidosamente– Me dibujaste tan bien que fue imposible que me enfadara, sin embargo, les recomiendo aprender bien a usar las opciones de privacidad porque a la próxima que vea los mando a extraordinario a todos –se quebró en una risa un tanto malévola–, y ustedes no quieren, de verdad, no quieren presentar mi extraordinario; de algún lado tenía que salir eso de que no soy un ser humano.

Y a pesar de todo, su clase siempre excedía el cupo pues, Jae Kyung, al estar al frente de las Relaciones Internacionales del Grupo ShinwaJK tenía a todos los alumnos de la carrera sumamente interesados en su trabajo y en su experiencia.

–Segundo –continuó colocando la mano en la pila de carpetas–, qué horribles trabajos, de verdad, qué horribles trabajos, todos han bajado su nota estrepitosamente, sólo me gustó uno pero como estoy de muy buen humor les daré tres días para que los quieran repetirlo lo hagan de nuevo y esta vez bien –exhaló satisfecha llevándose las manos a la cintura– ¿alguna pregunta?

Una chica levantó la mano y Jae Kyung le dio la palabra.

–Profesora, ¿no es su hija la que está trepada en el árbol?

–¿Qué...? –ella giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos con incredulidad al descubrir a Ye Jin entre las ramas del enorme árbol que se alzaba junto al edificio. Jae Kyung se acercó a la ventana y la deslizó para abrirla– ¡Por los dioses del Olimpo, Ye Jin, ¿qué crees que haces ahí arriba?! Si te rompes una pierna no te atrevas a llorar.

–Hola, má –sonrió Ye Jin–, es que no estábamos seguros de cuál era el aula en la que estabas y subí a investigar.

Jae Kyung se asomó abajo, con Ye Jin en ese árbol, los tres pisos de altura repentinamente parecían más altos. Desde las raíces, Ji Hoo la saludó ondeando la mano.

–Profesora –dijo otro de los jóvenes , ya todos se habían levantado para observar por la ventana–, su familia parece sacada de una serie de televisión.

–¿Tú crees? –ella sonrió mordiéndose un labio– ¿Y la serie es buena? Es decir ¿crees que tendría buen rating...? Oh, como sea –se dirigió de nuevo a Ye Jin –Bájate y vayan a comer hot cakes a la cafetería; los veré allí en una hora –cerró de golpe la ventana y volvió a sus cosas.

–No, qué asco –susurró Ye Jin abrazada a una rama–, lo que sea excepto hot cakes...

Justo una hora después, Jae Kyung los alcanzó en la cafetería. Ji Hoo, efectivamente estaba terminando unos hot cakes y Ye Jin tenía entre sus manos una taza de café negro sin azúcar.

–Ahora sí, ¿qué hacen aquí? – se sentó no sin antes plantarle un beso en la mejilla a Ji Hoo.

–Yo fui arrastrado y no tengo nada que ver en esto –murmuró Ji Hoo mordiendo el último pedazo de su pancake.

–¡Má! Los días pasan y pasan y la fiesta se acerca, ¡tenemos que ir a comprar vestidos y zapatos! ¡Hoy!

–¿Hoy? –Jae Kyung sonrió– No hay tanta prisa.

–Claro que sí, porque voy a estar muy ocupada los próximos días.

–¿Ocupada en qué? –preguntó Ji Hoo clavándole los ojos.

–Oh... –Ye Jin se encogió sobre sí misma con la inspiración cortada– pues... Sang Hee necesita mi ayuda en un montón de cosas –rió nerviosa– emm ¿iremos? ¿sí...?

–No lo sé, Ye Jin –Jae Kyung meditó un momento–, hay otras cosas que se tienen que ver antes, como...

–¿Cómo qué? –Ye Jin interrumpió entusiasmada– ¿cómo el banquete? ¡no se preocupen por eso, yo ya me hice cargo!

–¿Eh...?

–¡Sí! –la chica dio una palmada– ¡ustedes son capaces de servir hot cakes! ¡qué horror! Ya me encargué del banquete, serviremos comida a nuestra altura. Y tampoco se preocupen del lugar porque ya contraté el salón Royal Inn, o sea, lo máximo –empezó a enumerar con los dedos–. Invitaciones con tinta de oro; listas y enviadas, luego les enseño la lista de invitados a ver si quieren agregar a alguien. Músicos; listos –sonrió pícaramente–, yo estoy incluida en los músicos. Ya organicé toda la recepción, así que...

–¿Hiciste todo eso sin decirnos nada? ¿y nos lo dices así nada más? –Ji Hoo la miró con un dejo de espanto en sus ojos. Jae Kyung estaba boquiabierta– Se suponía que nosotros ...

–No me iba a arriesgar a que se echaran para atrás –Ye Jin cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo–. Debo asegurarme de que todo sea perfecto.

–-

Desde la cena de cumpleaños de Yi Jung del día anterior, Jae Kyung había estado canturreando todo el tiempo viendo su simple mensaje de dos miserables palabras,

"Qué linda"

Ya lo había bloqueado para asegurarse de que no podría borrarlo ni por error.

Ya llevaba casi veinticuatro horas sin saber nada de él; estaba empezando a sentir ansias.

'Qué tontería', pensaba para sí misma. Creía que si era demasiado atrabancada Ji Hoo podría asustarse, aunque luego lo pensaba un poco mejor y recordaba la estúpida noche en que se lanzó a besarlo sin miramientos y él no había parecido asustarse en absoluto.

–Es que es un tipo rarísimo –le dijo a Ye Jin terminando de vestirla para dormir después de darle su baño–. Me da un no sé de qué se yo con su cara neutra de cero emociones, pero es... no, no lo sé, es es... es como si él viviera dentro de una burbuja y no dejara pasar a nadie y de pronto me deja pasar y de pronto me echa afuera otra vez... y yo quiero entrar y no salir más... se siente bonito estar adentro. Es tonto, ¿verdad?

Río para sí misma y suspirando.

–¿Crees que venga? –preguntó. La niña la miró fijamente mientras sostenía su biberón de leche, recargada en las almohadas que le permitían sentarse– Bueno, de hecho no tiene ningún motivo para venir –se encogió de hombros–. Pero si no viene significa que sí es un estirado.

Entonces, el celular vibró y ella hizo una expresión de triunfo.

"Abre"

Jae Kyung saltó de la cama, corrió a la puerta de cristal y la deslizó rápidamente. Ji Hoo, una vez más, saltó del árbol a la terraza y sonrió brevemente al verla.

–Hola –sonrió Jae Kyung dándole un abrazo que él correspondió–. Qué bueno que viniste.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque quería verte –admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Anda, entra que hace frío –lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió dentro de su habitación–. Mira quién ha llegado, Ye Jin, es el estirado.

–¿Cómo?

–Chiste local entre Ye Jin y yo –dijo risueña y la bebé se rió como si entendiera todo–, ¿y a que se debe tan agradable visita?

Ji Hoo se encogió de hombros, se sentó en la cama y revolvió el cabello de Ye Jin.

–A nada en especial... sólo –sonrió brevemente pero sin ánimos– estar aquí.

–¿Todo bien con Jan Di? ¿ocurre algo...?

–Todo esta mal con Jan Di –esta vez sonrió más sinceramente–. Tienes razón, hay algo que le obsesiona terriblemente, pero ya me aburrí de preguntarle qué le pasa, así que cambiemos de tema ¿cómo están ustedes dos?

–¡Bien! –Jae Kyung lanzó una risita– Y ahora que estás aquí, mejor aún.

–Me siento bien aquí –admitió él–, no quisiera regresar a casa...

–No regreses, quédate –contestó ella sin pensarlo y cerró la mandíbula de golpe cuando él la miró–. Es decir... –rió nerviosa– podemos ver películas y... nada más...

–Bueno –se encogió de hombros–, películas están bien.

–¿Eh?

Él se rió.

–Me agrada estar aquí.

–––––––––––––

Ye Jin se sentó en el lounge del F4 y ordenó a Park sentarse con la mirada, cómo el no lo hacía Sang Hee lo tomó del hombro y lo obligó a tomar asiento.

–¿Sabes? –comenzó ella solemnemente cruzando las manos sobre su regazo– siempre que he preguntado acerca de mis verdaderos padres me han contestado sin titubear, sé cómo se conocieron y las cosas que pasaron... sin embargo... su muerte parece estar rodeada de un extraño misterio que nadie comprende...

–¿Cómo...? –el chico Park la miró con curiosidad, tenía ganas desde días atrás de preguntar aquello– ¿Cómo murieron?

–Se supone que en un accidente –ella suspiró–, se estrellaron contra un árbol, pero... diablos, salió en todos los periódicos, no fue un choque fuerte, el capó quedó sumido, pero todo lo demás quedó intacto, nadie moriría con eso...

El chico se quedó callado unos segundos.

–¿Y entonces...?

–Ellos me dejaron un mensaje –Ye Jin tomó aire, él no contestó– Te lo mostraré, obrero, pero no le digas a nadie lo que vas a leer porque te mataré, ¿estamos claros?

Él alzó una ceja con incredulidad pero asintió. Ye Jin sacó de su bolso el viejo diario que había encontrado un tiempo atrás en la habitación de Joon Pyo.

–Es por todo esto que estaré ocupada los próximos días, detesto que se atraviese con la fiesta de aniversario de mis papás, pero no tengo opción o tendré que esperar varios meses más...

Park Yun Sung tomó la libreta y empezó a leer...

"Ye Jin,

Si esto está en tus manos es porque las cosas no salieron como las planeamos y no pudimos estar contigo. Quizá no sepas a ciencia cierta qué ocurrió con nosotros, quizá sea que simplemente nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué ocurrió con nosotros, pero tú debes saberlo;

Pero primero es tan importante que sepas que eres lo más importante de nuestras vidas y que nunca quisimos dejarte y que lo único que queríamos era que nosotros tres fuéramos una familia.

Fuimos egoístas, lo sé. Joon Pyo y yo fuimos demasiado egoístas al permitir que una bruja cortara nuestras palmas de extremo a extremo para cortar nuestro hilo con nuestras almas gemelas –que se sintió como una terrible espada dentro de nuestras cabezas–, pero es que lo comprobamos por nosotros mismos, nuestras vidas daban vueltas y vueltas y sin importar nada siempre terminábamos al lado de quién estaba al otro extremo del hilo.

Cuando en las noches me pongo a pensarlo con detenimiento, a veces creo que fue un error, pero por más que quise aceptar lo que el destino tenía preparado para mí no podía más que sentirme profundamente miserable y además hacía miserables también a las personas que me rodeaban.

La bruja nos explicó que debíamos permanecer al lado de nuestras almas gemelas, pero nos mostró también cómo pasarían los años y cómo todos seríamos infelices.

Ella nos dijo que no intentáramos ir en contra de nuestros hados, pero había un hecho irreversible que ya no nos permitía volver atrás; tú.

Supongo que de no ser por ti, Joon Pyo y yo habríamos terminado por aceptarlo, pero ya éramos una familia y jamás querría estar separada de ustedes dos.

Pero cortar nuestros hilos rojos sólo significaba que ya no estábamos unidos a nadie y si Joon Pyo y yo nos separábamos de nuevo, quizá nunca podríamos volver a juntarnos, así que levamos las últimas semanas tejiendo nuestro hilo negro; indestructible, definitivo y eterno.

Supongo que conoces el Teatro de Vayu. El Teatro fue construido sobre una puerta entre el mundo terrenal y el mundo de la eternidad, y allí, tu padre y yo tenemos que finalizar un pacto que nos unirá definitivamente.

Pero, Ye Jin, si lees esto es porque el pacto salió mal y Joon Pyo y yo quedamos atrapados. Si eso ocurrió, eres tú la única que puede ayudarnos."

–––––––

"Abre"

Jae Kyung saltó de nuevo de la cama a abrir la terraza. El día anterior habían visto una película pero no se había quedado. Cuando lo vio bajar del árbol, directamente lo besó; estuvo esperando ese beso toda la noche anterior pero no sucedió; ahora ya no quería esperar más, tenía que tomar el control de las cosas.

Ella rió al separarse de él y Ji Hoo la tomó del mentón para hacerla levantar la cara y besarla otra vez.

–Ven, mira –Jae Kyung lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo entrar a su habitación– ¿no es adorable?

Ji Hoo torció las cejas al encontrase con Ye Jin vestida de hada, con alas y todo.

–Quítale eso –dijo arrugando un poco la nariz–, ¿por qué se lo pusiste?

–Oh, vamos –ella tomó una sonaja en forma de varita mágica con una estrella en la punta– ¡a ella le gusta! –agitó el juguete y la bebé rió– ¿ves?

Ji Hoo se quedó de pie observando, sin convencerse.

–Le compré varios trajes hoy –dio una palmada–; un leona, una pirata y de Sailor Moon también –sacó su celular– ¡mira las fotos!

Ji Hoo observó brevemente los trajes sin quitar su mueca de desaprobación.

–¿Te gustan los niños?

–No, que horror, los odio –Jae Kyung negó fuertemente con la cabeza–. De hecho, antes de que me obligaran a presentar a Ye Jin como mi hija en la rueda de prensa, jamás había cargado a un bebé; nunca tuve primos o sobrinos pequeños así que nunca me acerqué a un pequeñajo, además son realmente feos, al menos Ye Jin tiene bastante cabello–sonrió con ternura acariciando el delgado cabello de la niña–, pero en general no me gusta ver a los niños por lo deformes que son...

–¿Deformes...? –Ji Hoo alzó una ceja– ¿Cómo van a ser deformes?

–Su cabeza es demasiado grande en proporción a su cuerpo –explicó solemnemente–, sus ojos están fuera de lugar y sus piernas son demasiado cortas; la proporción correcta es que la pelvis sea justo la mitad del cuerpo... los niños no agarran proporción hasta eso de los trece o catorce años que comienzan a ser áureamente correctos y...

Ella detuvo de pronto su argumentos cuando Ji Hoo empezó a tratar de contener la risa con poco éxito.

–¿Qué? –Jae Kyung frunció un poco el entrecejo– No estaba diciendo nada gracioso.

–Ni he dicho nada –aclaró Ji Hoo en su defensa–, anda, continúa con tu explicación.

–Se me han quitado las ganas –volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado en fingida indignación.

–Me gusta tu corte –él la sorprendió cuando le tomó un mechón de cabello–; realmente, te queda muy bien.

–Creo que... –ella le sonrió pasando sus manos por el cabello de él– tu también necesitas un corte, el cabello te tapa los ojos ya.

Ji Hoo sopló para quitarse el cabello del rostro.

–Sí... tal vez.

–Ji Hoo...

–Dime.

–Hoy sí te quedarás, ¿verdad?

–¿Y tu marido?

–No lo sé, no te preocupes, no entra aquí.

–¿Veremos más películas?

–Todas las que quieras –y dicho esto, lo abrazó con ternura rodeándole el cuello y empezando a besarlo con mucha suavidad y lentitud que él correspondió de inmediato, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

–––––––––

Park Yun Sung hojeaba incrédulo el diario; había instrucciones de cómo llegar a la casa de la supuesta bruja, algunos dibujos, recortes y lo que parecían ser hechizos.

–¿Y fuiste a ver a esa bruja ya?

Ye Jin asintió.

–Sigue leyendo. Después te contaré sobre la bruja.

"Ye Jin,

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿cuanto mides? ¿cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Y tu color...? En el momento en que escribo esto tú tienes pocos meses, me encanta tu risa y amaría escuchar tu voz.

No puedo verte mucho porque construir el hilo negro requiere que él y yo estemos día y noche dentro del Teatro. Todos están enfadados con nosotros. Todos nos han tachado de egoístas e irresponsables, por su puesto que, nadie nos lo ha dicho a la cara pero sé que todos lo piensan.

Se supone que mi alma gemela era aquella que me iba a traer paz y tranquilidad, no entiendo por qué jamás pude dejar de pensar que Joon Pyo sería la única persona a la que yo podría amar y separarme de él se siente como si me torturaran arrancándome la piel. No podría vivir sin él; sé que debería, pero no puedo.

Pero a la vez quiero darme por vencida.

Siento que no tardaré en darme por vencida"

Cuando Ji Hoo llegó a la mañana del siguiente día, se extrañó al ver a Jan Di sentada en la cocina, como esperándolo.

–¿Dónde estabas?

Él se quedó mudo, meditando sus palabras, pensando en si podía explicarle, buscando la mejor manera de decirlo, pero al final, frunció un poco el ceño y decidió simplemente contestar igual que ella.

–No es tu asunto –dijo tajantemente continuando con su camino.

Jan Di abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendida ante tal contestación.

–Ji Hoo sunbae –lo llamó levantando la mano y él se detuvo– ¿podemos hablar?

Lo meditó un par de segundos y asintió con la cabeza; ambos se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron.

–¿De qué quieres hablar?

–Sé que no me he portado bien contigo últimamente –confesó bajando la mirada, él no dijo nada–, pero valoro mucho lo que haces por mí...

–Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer –contestó con bastante frialdad...

–Ji Hoo... –ella lucía nerviosa por alguna razón– Me halagó mucho que me propusieras casarte conmigo y aún más que ofrecieras hacerte cargo de mi hija... –tomó un respiro esperando a que él contestara, pero no lo hizo– tal vez... tal vez creo podríamos reconsiderar la idea de casarnos...

–¿Qué? –la sorpresa lo sobrepasó al tiempo que todo su pecho se comprimía...

–Sí... –ella no lo miraba– es que yo...

–Pero tú y Joon Pyo...

–¡Lo sé! –se defendió– pero aún así... creo que tal vez... bueno, tú y yo tenemos algo de historia, tal vez intentarlo no sea tan malo...

–¿Casarnos?

Jan Di asintió.

–Sí. Sí... yo... –tragó saliva– pensé que podría sacarte de mi vida y destruir el lazo que tenía contigo, pero... –se acercó a él y lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho– es tan difícil todo...

–Jan Di, yo... –él la abrazó de vuelta– llevo todo este tiempo tratando de comprender qué pasa contigo, pero no puedo porque no me explicas nada y no confías en mí. Yo quisiera ayudarte, lo sabes, pero no logro entender qué pasa...

En respuesta, ella se abrazó a él más fuertemente...


	7. Deja vù

**7. Déjà vu**

Ya se les había hecho una costumbre. No solían mandarse muchos mensajes a lo largo del día, pero cada tarde él trepaba para al menos saludarla. Jae Kyung esperaba ansiosa desde que despertaba a que él apareciera por su terraza; claro, no podían dejar que alguien viera que un hombre la visitaba y por eso entraba por atrás. La última vez, que fue cuando Ji Hoo la acompañó para llevar a Ye Jin al médico al otro día habían aparecido rumores en la prensa rosa de que la nuera de Shinhwa se veía con "alguien" que habían enfurecido terriblemente a la presidente Kang.

Ella siempre lo recibía con un beso.

Él no se lo negaba para nada.

De hecho, él estaba sorprendido con lo cariñosa y tierna que había resultado ser Jae Kyung. No estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto; los abrazos, los besos y las caricias que ella le daba últimamente eran cosas nuevas, en todos los años que estuvo con Seo Hyun nunca lo trató de esa manera y no podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba ni lo bien que se sentía que lo trataran con tanto cariño.

Era algo que Ji Hoo jamás había pensado que obtendría. Pero el hecho de saber que había alguien que esperaba cada día para verlo un rato lo hacía sentir una emoción en el pecho que aún no descifraba por completo y, sin embargo, lo impulsaba a estar ahí sin falta.

Al verlo esa noche, Jae Kyung lo abrazó con más fuerza de lo habitual.

–Pensé que hoy no vendrías.

–Estuvo muy pesado el día de hoy en el hospital.

–Pasa –lo tomó de la mano adentrándolo a su habitación– ¿Has comido?

–No.

–Espera que te traeré algo.

–¿Joon Pyo está aquí?

–Sí, pero no te preocupes, no entra a mi cuarto nunca –sonrió–, además ni debería importarle en lo absoluto.

Ji Hoo sonrió brevemente y se sentó en la cama mientras ella salía a buscar algo de comer. Le agradaba la habitación, era elegante, de paredes blancas y muebles de caoba. Su cama enorme King size estaba cubierta por un edredón blanco y negro; una cama demasiado grande para ella sola.

Sonrió para sus adentros; Joon Pyo era realmente idiota.

Después de comer algo, Ji Hoo se echó entre las almohadas.

–Estoy cansado –masculló acomodándose de lado–, hoy me mandaron a urgencias; al parecer hoy todo mundo acordó tener un accidente porque estaba repleta la sala... –volvió a moverse quedando boca arriba– Un sujeto llegó con el ojo desprendido, le colgaba literalmente de una vena...

–¡Ugh! –Jae Kyung se mordió el labio inferior con una mueca de asco, se quedó unos segundos callada y luego preguntó tímidamente– ¿Tienes fotos?

Ji Hoo rió un poco.

–¿Por qué a la gente le gusta ver eso? Es grotesco –la miró. Jae Kyung se encogió de hombros– Del pobre tipo de hoy no tengo fotos, pero sí que tengo entre mis apuntes toda clase de fotos de enfermedades y accidentes horribles.

–¿Y me las enseñarías...? –se acercó con actitud coqueta.

–Gente morbosa... –masculló él negando con la cabeza en desaprobación– recuérdame guardarlas en la USB para traértelas.

Ella exclamó emocionada y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Ji Hoo sonrió tomándola entre sus brazos y apretándola. Jae Kyung suspiró disfrutando el contacto, se sentía cálido y acogedor; unas semanas atrás jamás habría creído que Ji Hoo era una persona que pudiera abrazarse, lo percibía como alguien muy frío e inaccesible pero ahora veía que no era nada de eso. Momentos después se incorporó y que trepó en él para quedar ella sentada sobre su cadera, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y se miraron por largos segundos.

–Así que no te gusta la sala de emergencias... –comentó Jae Kyung desviando un poco la mirada, buscando algo de que hablar para liberarse de los intensos deseos de besarlo que su mirada le provocaban.

–Supongo que es demasiado intenso para mí –admitió desviando también los ojos–. No hay tiempo para pensar, sólo para actuar...

–¿Qué te gusta de medicina?

–Mmm... –torció la boca ligeramente– Me gustaba lo que hacía en la clínica de mi abuelo... me gustan muchas cosas mientras no tenga que ver las entrañas de la gente...

–Asumo que no serás un cirujano.

–Para nada –dijo de inmediato, ella se rió por lo bajo–. A la mayoría lo que más les gusta es el quirófano, yo no le veo la gracia...

–¿En qué te gustaría trabajar una vez que te gradúes?

–Bueno –su semblante cambió un poco por uno de añoranza–, mi abuelo empezó el proyecto para construir un hospital; toda la planeación está hecha; los planos, los permisos... sólo faltó hacerlo. Y bueno, también está la Fundación de Arte. Honestamente quizá no ejerza la medicina mucho pero al menos el hospital quiero hacerlo...

–Construir un hospital suena a una grandiosa obra –sonrió enternecida–. Pero entonces, ¿piensas dedicarte a la Fundación?

–No lo sé... –se tomó unos segundos– creo que si no me dedico a la medicina sería una gran pérdida de tiempo y una decepción para mi abuelo y para Jan Di.

Y ahí estaba otra vez ese nombre; a Jae Kyung le dolía el estómago cada vez que él la mencionaba, pero daba todo de sí por no hacerlo notar...

–Lo que sería una decepción sería que no hicieras lo que a ti te hace feliz –le acarició un poco el rostro–. Y no es una pérdida de tiempo pues tú vas a dirigir el hospital de tu abuelo, así que será muy importante que conozcas de medicina y saber cómo se maneja todo aunque no te dediques precisamente a ello.

Ji Hoo sonrió.

–Es cierto...

Ella se bajó de la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y tomó la bandeja donde había traído la comida.

–Ya vuelvo.

Aunque apenas tardó un par de minutos, al regresar él ya se había quedado dormido; de verdad estaba muy cansado. Retiró con mucho cuidado los cabellos de su frente y le dio un beso que apenas lo tocó para no despertarlo, luego, se acurrucó a su lado, y se mantuvo un rato acariciando su brazo lentamente hasta que ella también cayó rendida.

Un rato después, él sintió frío y se despertó, se incorporó sobre la cama, desorientado y despertándola a ella.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó al recordar dónde se encontraba. La luz se había quedado encendida y se sentía confundido.

–Mmm... –Jae Kyung se sentó con algo de dificultad aún sin despertar por completo, tomó su celular del buró y lo revisó– Pasa de media noche.

–Debo irme –masculló poniéndose de pie, no había sido su intención quedarse dormido.

–No –ella lo abrazó por la espalda sintiéndose más despierta–. Quédate; es tarde y estás cansado.

Él resopló agotado y dio media vuelta para encararla.

–Jae Kyung... –le susurró y esperó a que lo mirara a los ojos– me gusta estar aquí, me siento bien cuando estoy contigo, pero...

–¿Pero qué...? –tragó saliva angustiándose cuando él se quedó callado.

–Hay algo que debo decirte...

–¿Es... malo?

–Jan Di...

Jan Di, otra vez Jan Di...

–¿Ocurre algo con Jan Di? –preguntó forzando su sonrisa.

–Ella quiere que nos casemos.

Abrió los ojos estupefacta y se echó para atrás.

–¡¿Que?! Espera, te refieres a... ¿Jan Di quiere casarse contigo...?

Él asintió.

–¡¿Casarte?! –Jae Kyung no salía de su sorpresa y de su horror– ¡¿te pidió que te casaras con ella?!

Ella caminó unos pasos por su habitación, completamente incrédula.

–¿Y...? –el pecho de ella subía y bajaba temiendo por la respuesta– ¿Qué le dijiste...?

–En realidad... –él comenzó sin fuerza en la voz y con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del suelo– fui yo quien le pedí que se casara conmigo, no una, sino dos veces... ella simplemente dijo que aceptaba...

–Bueno, sí, pero... –quería gritarle que no fuera idiota, quería incluso llorar de coraje– No te vas a casar con ella, ¿verdad? –esperó algunos segundos por su respuesta y al no obtenerla, insistió– ¡¿verdad?!

–Tengo que pensarlo.

–Sinceramente, Ji Hoo, no creo que tengas nada qué pensar.

Él por fin la miró, estaba molesto.

–Tú no tienes idea de lo que Jan Di y yo...

–No, no –ella lo interrumpió poniendo todo de sí para no alzar la voz–. Eres tú el que no tiene idea de lo que es estar casado con alguien que no te ama –tomó aire–. Porque no te habrá dicho que te amaba ¿cierto?

Ante ese argumento, Ji Hoo no tuvo respuesta.

–No. No me lo dijo.

–Mi vida ya está arruinada por mi matrimonio, pero tú aún puedes salvarte de esto. Tú eres libre, en cambio mírame a mí –se señaló a sí misma–, estoy encerrada, soy miserable, tengo que fingir que tengo una hija... –negó abrumada– eso es lo peor, fingir felicidad, posar para revistas y para la sección de sociales... es tan agotador y a la vez tan humillante...

–No es lo mismo –se defendió él–. Jan Di y yo ya nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, hemos sido amigos y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Además ella en un principio quería salir conmigo, sólo que yo estaba con alguien más. No es para nada igual a tu caso.

–No seas idiota, ella no te quiere –le aseguró con la voz firme.

–Puede aprender a quererme con el tiempo...

–¿Qué tontería es esa? –se cruzó de brazos– Jan Di sólo arruina tu vida y te trata a su conveniencia –esperó unos segundos en busca de una reacción de él, pero Ji Hoo no dijo nada y tampoco le quitaba la mirada–. ¿Sabes que Joon Pyo sigue siendo su primera opción? ¿Sabes que Joon Pyo está buscando la manera de desligarse de su madre, divorciarse de mi e irse con Ye Jin y Jan Di? Tú sólo eres el plan de emergencia de Jan Di por si a Joon Pyo no le salen bien las cosas y como al parecer no le están saliendo ella te busca para no quedarse sola... serás sumamente estúpido si la aceptas. Y me duele decirlo, porque ella no era así y yo realmente la quiero como a una hermana menor, pero no puede más que hacerte miserable. Deberías ser inteligente y astuto y no dejarte dominar por una mujer como Jan Di...

Ji Hoo entrecerró los ojos mientras lanzaba un casi imperceptible gruñido.

–Como te dije, tengo que irme.

Y sin decir nada más, él se fue. Jae Kyung se quedó enojada y frustrada. No era posible que Ji Hoo estuviera considerando en serio marcharse con Jan Di, ¿y entonces todo lo que habían pasado los últimos días qué había sido?

La realidad le pegó como si se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Qué pretendía ella? ¿Que él se quedara a su lado? ¿cómo? ¿encerrándolo para siempre en esa habitación? Ella estaba casada con Joon Pyo y no podía ofrecerle nada a Ji Hoo, ni siquiera podía dejar que alguien los viera. Era sólo que él por momentos la hacía olvidar su triste y patética realidad, pero ella no era mejor que Jan Di.

Lo que había estado pasando no había sido nada más que un escape momentáneo de sus realidades...

––––––

"Ye Jin,

Lo logramos.

Después de semanas y semanas de permanecer día y noche dentro del Teatro, un espíritu eterno ha contestado nuestra plegaria y nos ayudará a unir nuestro hilo negro. Mañana, en el solsticio de verano, que es cuando la magia es más fuerte, él y yo estaremos juntos al fin y jamás seremos separados.

Pero si quedamos atrapados, ¡demonios! Si quedamos atrapados todos pensarán que hemos muerto.

Pero no moriremos, claro que no moriremos, tú debes saber que ahora nosotros no podremos morir jamás porque al fin lo hemos logrado"

–Está fechado el día anterior a su muerte –dijo Ye Jin cuando notó al chico que había terminado de leer.

–Así que tú crees que... ¿están vivos?

–No están vivos, pero están atrapados –ella suspiró– llevan todos estos años atrapados y yo soy la única que puede ayudarlos...

–¿Pero has hablado de esto con... –él se sentía incómodo al no saber cómo expresarse– tus padres adoptivos?

Ye Jin negó con la cabeza.

–No. Mi papá no cree en nada de esto y mi mamá tal vez sí, pero si llegara el momento seguramente se pondría del lado de él –sonrió levemente–. Además ellos han cuidado de mí cuando no tenían ninguna obligación de hacerlo y lo son todo para mí; tengo miedo de ofenderlos si se enteran de que pienso tanto en mis verdaderos padres...

–Supongo que tienes razón. Préstame todo lo que has encontrado –le dijo, pero Ye Jin lo miró con dudas y recelo–, anda, estudiaré con cuidado todo para poder ayudarte.

–¿Puedo confiar en ti, obrero?

–¡Por su puesto! Esto cada vez es más interesante; tus padres de alguna manera sabían que... "morirían"

–––––

Ji Hoo estaba molesto, desde temprano había decidido saltarse su clase e ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. Los exámenes serían pronto y sus notas no habían sido las mejores en los anteriores, debía estudiar más, pronto terminaría la carrera, eran ya los últimos esfuerzos. Sacó un montón de libros, los puso en la mesa y los hojeó sin entender ni una sola palabra...

Jae Kyung tenía razón en todo lo que dijo. No pudo dejar de pensar en ella y en sus palabras y quizá no debió marcharse de ese modo.

Sacó su celular y empezó a escribirle un mensaje, pero cada que escribía algo lo borraba de inmediato, no sabía si disculparse, continuar con la charla del día anterior o simplemente ir a verla esa noche como si nada hubiera pasado... Nunca fue bueno en ese tipo de situaciones.

Finalmente no escribió nada y optó por ir a verla como siempre y esperar primero a ver su reacción. Ni siquiera quería esperar a la noche, quería verla en ese mismo momento pues se estaba poniendo ansioso. Dejó los libros, tomó su mochila y salió de la biblioteca a pasos rápidos, dispuesto a dirigirse rumbo a estacionamiento cuando una voz lo llamó por detrás.

–Hey, Ji Hoo, ¡espera!

Volteó de inmediato al reconocer su voz.

–¿Jae Kyung? –parpadeó incrédulo– ¿pero qué haces aquí?

Ella llegó a él a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus botas nuevas de tacón sumándole la dificultad de traer a Ye Jin en sus brazos. La bebé parecía haber disfrutado mucho que ella corriera pues se veía totalmente feliz.

–He preguntado a todo mundo por ti –tomó aire–. Al fin te encuentro.

Ji Hoo tomó a Ye Jin en sus brazos y Jae Kyung pudo poner las manos en las rodillas para jalar aire.

–¿A qué viniste?

–¿Qué no es obvio? –alzó una ceja irónicamente– Vine a buscarte.

La respuesta completa era "Vine a buscarte porque pensé que nunca jamás volverías a ir a verme, ni a llamarme ni a contestarme y entré en un total estado de pánico"

–Yo... lamento haberte llamado idiota –continuó Jae Kyung entre tristeza y vergüenza–, no estoy segura, pero creo que "idiota" fue una de las cosas que te dije anoche... como sea, lo siento no debí reaccionar cómo lo hice, es sólo que –se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente–. En realidad me gustas tanto que odio pensar en que te vayas con Jan Di...

–No. Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste –Ji Hoo le sonrió un poco–. Ven, vamos a otro sitio –dijo señalando con la cabeza y empezando a caminar para no quedar en medio el pasillo.

–Me pareció que tenías prisa –parpadeó un par de veces–, no quiero interrumpirte en...

–No tengo prisa –aseguró y siguió caminado. Jae Kyung no tuvo opción más que seguirlo pues era él quien traía a Ye Jin.

La dirigió por el pasillo hasta unas puertas de cristal que bajaban unas pocas escaleras y llegaban a un amplio jardín donde algunos estudiantes, sentados sobre el pasto leían, charlaban o simplemente se recostaban a descansar.

–Aquí es donde vengo a dormir entre clases –le dijo sonriendo un poco y sentándose a la sombra de un árbol.

–Se ve que es pacífico...

–Lo es; aquí venimos los alumnos cuando no queremos ser molestados.

Ella rió por lo bajo tímidamente.

–Yo... –Ji Hoo exhaló aire con aire cansado– supongo que tampoco reaccioné bien anoche. Es que, de hecho, mucha gente desde hace tiempo ya creían que nos casaríamos, yo dije que me casaría con ella cuando salió a la luz su embarazo, dije incluso que era mío... –dijo sosteniendo a Ye Jin, quien comenzaba ya a sentarse sola y al parecer le divertía arrancar el pasto.

–Sí... lo recuerdo... –bajó la mirada.

–Tu suegra no pierde oportunidad para recordarnos que nos estamos tardando. Sus padres también nos han insistido bastante...

–Per tú, ¿tú qué quieres?

–No quiero dejarla sola; Jan Di es muy importante para mi –admitió. Ella bajó la mirada, decepcionada–. Sin embargo, casarme o no con ella no haría diferencia, ella se seguirá viendo con tu marido como hasta ahora lo han hecho, sólo es para ahorrarle la vergüenza social...

–¿Cómo podrías aceptar algo así? No puedes arruinar tu vida de esa manera.

–No creo que mi vida tenga mucho remedio de cualquier forma –sonrió con mucha tristeza, lo que a ella le estrujó el corazón–. Por todo lo que me ha pasado en la vida, creo que no estoy hecho para que nadie me quiera.

–Cielos, no digas eso... –ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza– yo sí te... –cerró la boca y bajó una vez más la cabeza suspirando.

–Cuando estoy contigo siento que todo está bien y que ninguna otra cosa importa –estiró su mano para tomarla de la barbilla y obligarla a mirarlo–, por eso te digo que no importa si me caso con Jan Di o no, tú y yo no podemos ser más que... amantes.

Jae Kyung se quedó callada, estupefacta ante tal declaración. Negó una vez más.

–Obviamente si tengo que pasar el resto de mis días como esposa de Joon Pyo me gustaría que tu fueras mi amante... –masculló con aflicción– y no es por lo que te dije de que Joon no me da sexo y eso, no te quiero para eso, ya que ni siquiera me lo has dado –agitó sus manos hacia el frente–, no es eso, jamás lo será. Yo ya estoy arruinada, pero tú aún puedes conocer más gente y a alguien que sí sea libre; me duele decirlo, pero, no quiero que te quedes a mi lado porque eso significa cortar tu libertad, te pediría que te quedaras conmigo si yo pudiera darte algo, pero no puedo... creo que lo mejor para ti es que te olvides tanto de Jan Di como de mí...

–Gracias... –le susurró– eres realmente linda conmigo, nadie lo había sido así antes –esta vez, le sonrió sin parecer triste– y tienes razón, no te lo he dado aunque ya no has estado alterada.

–¿Qué? –Jae Kyung abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y luego enrojeció por completo– ¿Te refieres a...? ¡Ji Hoo! Acabo de decir que no es lo que me interesa de ti... aquella vez... fue un desliz...

La risa sincera de Ji Hoo la hizo avergonzarse aún más. Él se acercó y la besó en los labios, mordiéndolos con mucha suavidad; ya había descubierto que eso hacía que se le erizara la piel. Ambos sabían que no era buena idea besarse en ese sitio pues ya varios los estaban viendo de reojo y al día siguiente lo estaría comentando toda la Facultad de Medicina, pero fue inevitable pues siguieron besándose por largo rato.

––––––––––

–¡Pero mamá! –Ye Jin fingió un puchero– ¡No es posible que tu fiesta de aniversario esté a tan sólo unos días y tú aún no hayas escogido el mejor vestido del año!

–Oh, pero por su puesto que elegiré el mejor vestido del año –rió encogiéndose de hombros–, simplemente no he apartado el tiempo para irme a perder muchas horas en el centro comercial.

–Hagamos esto –la joven sonrió emocionada tomándola de ambas manos–; mañana después de la escuela iremos tú y yo y no descansaremos hasta encontrar el vestido perfecto para ti.

–Mañana tengo una importante junta del Grupo ShinhwaJK con los inversionistas de...

–¡Cancela! –suplicó con voz chillona– ¡Di que no puedes ir! Ya después la tía Joon Hee te mantendrá al tanto.

–¡¿Cómo voy a faltar?! –negó enérgicamente– ¡tu abuela Hee Soo me colgará de los pulgares!

–¡Yo me haré cargo de la abuela! Ni que pudiera despedirte... –juntó sus manos rogando– Vamos, vamos...

Jae Kyung suspiró pesadamente.

–Está bien –la señaló–. Pero no es por ti, es porque cualquier excusa es buena para saltarse esas juntas.

–¡Yei! –saltó y se le colgó del cuello abrazándola– ¡Genial!

–Son cosas que tú no podrás hacer cuando seas la presidente de ShinhwaJK.

–Sí, pero no importa –exhaló con ojos soñadores–. Yo nací para ser la gran jefa suprema y toda poderosa de ShinhwaJK, anhelo sentarme en la gran silla ya...

–Qué bueno que pienses así –Jae Kyung le sonrió pellizcándole una mejilla. Ye Jin lanzó un quejido y se soltó.

–¡No hagas eso! –se sobó torciendo la boca– Aish...

–––––––

La arrojó sobre la cama y antes de dejarla decir nada, Ji Hoo estaba sobre ella besándola. Cuando Jae Kyung trató de abrazarlo, él la tomó de ambas muñecas y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza en la almohada y sin soltarla, siguió mordiendo sus labios, pasando después a su cuello. Ella se estremeció por completo. Desde que se estuvieron besando algunas horas atrás en la Facultad de Ji Hoo, había querido aprisionarlo entre sus brazos y recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero ahora él no la dejaba tocarlo aumentando sus ansias y deseo por él.

Pronto, Ji Hoo tomó con una sola mano sus dos muñecas para dejarse una mano libre, con la cual, sin parar de turnar sus besos entre su boca y su cuello, recorrió con una línea desde su clavícula hasta el botón de su pantalón, que desabrochó de un rápido movimiento. Jae Kyung tomó una profunda bocanada de aire al sentir su vientre moverse en ligeros espasmos que él seguro notaba. Dejó de besarla para ponerse de rodillas a horcajadas sobre ella, soltó sus muñecas para sostenerse él mismo en la cabecera de la cama. La respiración de ella se agitaba cada vez más y sus piernas se tensaban mientras Ji Hoo metía lentamente su mano entre su ropa interior.

–Esto me gusta –le murmuró complacido al sentirla excitada y húmeda.

–¿Sí...? –jadeó ella avergonzada– Pero si esto es... ¡dios!

Arqueó la espalda cuando él introdujo un par de dedos dentro de ella. Ji Hoo sonrió sin perder ningún detalle de sus expresiones; Jae Kyung se mordía los labios agitada, cerraba los ojos con toda su fuerza, aprisionaba las sábanas entre sus puños y ligeros gemidos y chillidos se escapan de su boca al tiempo que él hacía lentos y constantes movimientos en su interior. Poco después, ella volvió a arquearse al sentir tres dedos deslizarse.

–¿Cómo es que...? –Jae Kyung gimió más fuerte retorciéndose– Es...

Ji Hoo lanzó una sutil risa, sus gestos eran la mejor vista que había tenido alguna vez en su vida.

–¿De qué te ríes? –protestó con la vista nublada y la voz entrecortada, lanzándole un tembloroso manotazo que no dio en su objetivo– Esto es...

–Eres preciosa –le dijo sin rodeos extasiado por sus reacciones.

–No creo que... –jaló aire con algo de dificultad– mi cara de estar tragando ácido cítrico sea muy linda...

Él rió de nuevo, retiró sus dedos de ella, tomó con ambas manos su pantalón y lo bajó de un movimiento hasta la mitad de sus muslos, pues no lo dejaba avanzar como quería.

–Es el rostro más bello que te he visto –y deslizó de nuevo sus dedos, esta vez más profundamente, presionando su pubis con la otra mano, haciéndola retorcerse aún más.

Esta vez ella soltó una avergonzada risita. Él muy pronto fue capaz de usar sus cuatro dedos, sacándole pequeños gritos. Jae Kyung no podía hacer que su espalda dejara de arquearse y empezaba a rayar en la desesperación al sentir los movimientos de sus dedos hasta que finalmente se dejó ir en un último y fuerte gemido que tensó cada célula de su cuerpo, dejándose caer rendida sobre su edredón y segundos después el oxígeno parecía volver a entrar a sus pulmones con normalidad.

Ji Hoo sacó su mano con lentitud y cuidado y le hizo levantar la cadera para acomodarle un poco la ropa, completamente satisfecho de lo que había visto. Su respiración también estaba aturdida, tragó saliva e intentó levantarse, pero Jae Kyung lo tomó rápidamente del brazo.

–¿A dónde vas...? –resolló abriendo los ojos.

–Al baño... –contestó tratando de echarse para atrás, pero ella lo impidió.

–No quiero.

–Hey... –jadeó él también– no eres la única que se... entusiasmó... tengo que...

–Lo sé –esta vez lo jaló con toda su fuerza, derribándolo sobre la cama, obligándolo a ponerse boca arriba y desabrochándole el cinturón sin darle tiempo de reclamar.

Ji Hoo sonrió elevando su mirada al techo y fue su turno de soltar un gemido cuando ella desabrochó por completo su prenda, liberándolo de la presión que ya era insoportable, y empezó a recorrerlo con sus manos. Cuando volvió a mirarla se sobresaltó un poco al verla acercar su boca a su miembro y trató de sentarse, perdiendo toda la seguridad que había tenido momentos antes.

–¡¿Qué haces?!

Jae Kyung alzó la vista, con algo de molestia en sus ojos y volvió a empujarlo para que se recostara de nuevo.

–Oh, Ji Hoo, ¿qué crees tú?

–Pero yo sólo usé las manos, no es justo que...

–No le des tanta vuelta –sonrió con mucha coquetería, feliz de haber volteado tan fácil la situación–, tan sólo dime si te lastimo...

Cualquier objeción se le olvidó cuando ella, sin ninguna ceremonia, se lo metió por completo a la boca y lo recorrió con sus labios, dándole suaves mordiscos. Ahora era él quien no era capaz de respirar y sentía espasmos recorriendo toda su espina, la temperatura de su cuerpo subió por completo y lamentó que ninguno de los dos se hubiera quitado ninguna prenda.

Casi involuntariamente, Ji Hoo enterró sus manos en el cabello de Jae Kyung, sin forzarla, ayudándola a encontrar un ritmo a sus ascensos y descensos. Ella saboreó toda su longitud varias veces haciéndole cada vez más complicado el contener sus gemidos y durante unos minutos probó varias maneras de hacerlo, averiguando cómo le gustaba más...

–Detente... –jadeó con dificultad al cabo de un rato, tratando de jalar su cabeza fuera de él, pero ella se resistió– no puedo más.

Ella paró tan sólo por un instante.

–Hazlo –ordenó sensualmente, pero Ji Hoo negó con la cabeza.

–No, Jae Kyung...

Ella no hizo caso y volvió a probarlo, recorriéndolo con su lengua. Él giró su cabeza al lado izquierdo mientras gruñidos de placer se escapaban de su pecho y sentía calambres en su abdomen. No quería hacerlo, le parecía demasiado rudo.

–En serio ya no puedo...

La oyó reír aún dentro de ella y cuando Jae Kyung lo succionó con un poco más de fuerza, él no resistió ni un segundo más y terminó en su boca.

Ella al fin se separó después de que Ji Hoo dejó de temblar. Él abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su profunda y brillante mirada escondida tras sus alborotados mechones negros, justo a tiempo para oírla tragar. De inmediato, Ji Hoo la tomó de la blusa y la jaló hacia él besándola con fuerza e impaciencia, saboreando cada centímetro de su boca que era capaz de alcanzar.

Rompió el beso y dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás en la almohada, jalando aire a bocanadas. Jae Kyung, sonriente, se recostó en su pecho y por fin empezaron a calmarse.

–––––––––

–Ye Jin –Park la alcanzó esa mañana antes de que ella entrara a su primera clase.

–¿Qué pasa, obrero? Tengo clases.

–Grosera y malagradecida como siempre, su alteza –bufó sacando un juego de llaves de su bolsillo–. Hoy el Teatro estará vacío podemos ir si tú quieres.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. Es difícil que se quede vacío y debemos aprovechar; he leído con mucha atención lo que dejaron tus padres y creo entender qué es lo que tienes qué hacer...

–¿No estás bromeando? –sonrió emocionada.

–¡Claro que no! –refunfuñó– Tu pequeño cerebro no da para mucho, pero por lo que creo, si no empiezas antes del solsticio tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo, eso nos deja pocos días. Anda, vámonos.

–¡Sí! –Ye Jin dio un saltito de triunfo y se fue siguiendo al chico.

–––––––

Horas más tarde, Ye Jin entró a su casa cerrando tras de sí la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido, avanzó por el pasillo principal y al llegar a la sala, se encontró con Jae Kyung sentada en el sillón de una plaza, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas e iluminada solamente por la lámpara de mesa que tenía a un lado.

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó sin sonar molesta– Te estuve esperando.

–Mamá... –Ye Jin cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente al recordar que la había hecho faltar a la reunión para ir a buscar un vestido– lo siento, lo olvidé.

–¿Lo olvidaste? –se levantó aún cruzada de brazos– ¿Cómo es que lo olvidaste? Llevabas toda la semana hablando de ello y ayer me suplicaste por que cancelara todo para ir hoy.

–Sí, pero... tenía algo importante que hacer. Algo muy importante.

–Pudiste al menos haberme mandado un mensaje, pero incluso apagaste tu celular.

–Sí, lo siento...

–¿Dónde estabas?

–Ya te dije, estaba ocupada... estaba ocupada –respondió meneando una mano con la mirada perdida.

Jae Kyung frunció un poco el ceño acercándose a su hija, la veía algo pálida y desorientada.

–¿Estás bien? –la tomó suavemente del rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos– ¿Qué era lo que hacías?

–Es muy difícil tejer hilos nuevos –contestó dando un paso atrás para alejarse–, es muy difícil, toma mucho tiempo, el hilo no está terminado, todo quedó inconcluso, el destino fue alterado, las cosas no debían ser de ésta manera...

–¿De qué...? –Jae Kyung parpadeó sorprendida– ¿qué estás diciendo...?

–Estoy en medio de algo muy importante, por eso estaba ocupada. Es que, mamá, si las cosas salen mal... –reflexionó sus palabras un par de segundos– No. Nada saldrá mal esta vez.

Dio media vuelta y sin más palabras, corrió y se encerró en su habitación. Jae Kyung se quedó totalmente muda e inmóvil mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espina y un horroroso déjà vu le helaba la sangre.

–¡Ye Jin! –le gritó una vez que reaccionó, enfilándose hacia el cuarto de ella, pero al tratar de abrir, descubrió que había trabado la puerta con el pestillo– Ye Jin, abre la puerta.

–En serio estoy muy cansada, má –le dijo desde adentro–. Te compensaré por lo de hoy, lo juro, pero ahora me voy a dormir.

–Quiero saber dónde estuviste hoy.

–Te lo dije, haciendo cosas importantes, te lo contaré algún día, pero ahora no.

Jae Kyung tomó un respiro.

–¿Cenaste?

–No. Pero no quiero nada.

No insistió más y la dejó sola.

Al poco rato, Ji Hoo llegó también a casa. Ya que el festival de invierno de la ciudad estaba muy cerca y la Fundación Suam Art participaba muy activamente, él tuvo un día muy ocupado con los pormenores, además de que había habido algunos problemas en el hospital de su abuelo y fue a ver qué ocurría, así que no dijo mucho antes de acostarse.

––

El reloj ya daba más de las tres de la madrugada cuando Jae Kyung echó en el microondas las sobras de la cena y una vez caliente empezó a devorarla.

Esa mirada perdida.

Esas mismas palabras...

"Dime qué es más importante que estar con tu hija"

Todas las charlas que tuvo con Joon Pyo semanas antes de que murieran eran exactamente iguales.

"Nada es más importante que mi hija"

"¿Entonces qué rayos es lo que haces todo el día?"

"Es algo muy importante, Ha Jae Kyung, estaba ocupado en algo muy importante; desafiamos al destino y si ahora las cosas salen mal... estaremos atrapados si las cosas salen mal..."

–Estoy imaginando cosas –se enterró ambas manos en el cabello después de botar el plato vacío a un lado–. No puede tener nada que ver...

Pero la verdad era que se había puesto demasiado nerviosa; los ojos de Ye Jin siempre fueron iguales a los de Joon Pyo. Ojos que se perdieron en un extraño vacío en sus últimos días y siempre la angustiaron pues nunca supo a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que le pasó, y ahora esa misma mirada oscura y vacía se había asomado en los ojos de su hija.

–Es que dijo lo mismo. Exactamente el mismo discurso sin sentido de él...

Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla y tomó aire profundamente.

–Es mi imaginación, es sólo mi imaginación...

Cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y recargó su rostro en ellos y se mantuvo un rato más así mientras se tranquilizaba, luego, volvió a su habitación con el mayor sigilo posible.

–¿Qué te preocupa? –masculló Ji Hoo sin moverse de su sitio y sin abrir los ojos.

–Oh –trepó en la cama–, lo siento, no quería despertarte. Solo tenía sed y fui por agua...

–Sí, claro –él se incorporó un poco–, pero si fuiste a vaciar la nevera.

Ella se rió un poco mientras se metía en las cobijas.

–Bueno, sí, comí un poco...

–Cada que estas ansiosa o preocupada te despiertas a estas horas y te comes todo –le aseguró– ¿qué es lo que pasa?

–La verdad es que... –ella suspiró cansada– la verdad no he podido sacarme a Joon Pyo de la cabeza hoy.

–¿Qué piensas de él...?

–Su horrible, extraño, reprochable e irresponsable comportamiento que tuvo al final...

Ji Hoo se quedó callado un momento.

–¿Por qué estas recordando eso?

–Por nada, por nada –sonrió–. Sé que no tiene caso ya, sólo es que a veces no puedo evitar analizarlo de nuevo, pero sé que no hay respuesta. Buenas noches.

Se giró dándole la espalda y envolviéndose bien entre las sábanas; sería mejor no involucrarlo hasta no descubrir qué rayos le había pasado a Ye Jin esa tarde.


	8. Padres

**mayita canadiense :** No pude contestarte por privado porque lo tienes desactivado, pero no podía dejar pasar por alto un review tan bello, te aseguro que como autora no hay nada más bonito que despertar, revisar el correo y encontrarme con algo así. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y me alegra mucho que te esté gustando esta historia, sé que no demasiada gente la lee, pero me da un monton de felicidad saber que aunque sean pocas, les está gustando este fic tan loco, aunque sospecho que algunas se negaron a seguir leyendo porque maté a JanDi y a JoonPyo, la verdad necesité valor para atreverme a hacerles eso, no es contra ellos, en realidad los amo, pero bueno, aquí está el resultado :)

**8. Padres**

Jae Kyung esperó una hora desde la última vez que le marcó para hacerlo nuevamente, pero volvió a sonar la grabación..."el número que usted marcó está apagado"

—Contesta, Ye Jin —resopló recargándose en la pared del pasillo. Las oficinas no estaban muy concurridas en ese momento— ¿dónde estará...?

—Ha Jae Kyung.

La aludida volteó y se encontró con Joon Hee, la hermana de Joon Pyo, quien ahora ostentaba el título de Presidente del Grupo ShinhwaJK, caminando hacia ella con una carpeta entre los brazos.

—Oh, Joon Hee...

—Jae Kyung, que bien que te veo —dijo llegando a su lado y la miró seriamente—. Faltaste a la junta.

—Sí —suspiró sin ánimo—. No me fue posible asistir —no tenía ganas de inventar alguna excusa.

—Está bien, no te perdiste de gran cosa —le sonrió un poco—, supongo que la organización de tu fiesta te ha estado comiendo la cabeza; te noto cansada.

—¿Eh? —torció un poco las cejas— ah, claro... la fiesta es en dos días, cierto...

—Me da gusto, Jae Kyung —la tomó del hombro—, por fin van a celebrar su matrimonio como debe de ser, sin embargo... —le puso la carpeta en las manos— tenemos que trabajar muy duro aquí ya que se vienen nuevos proyectos para ShinhwaJK y tú eres también un alto mando en nuestra empresa aunque no te entusiasme demasiado —se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando despidiéndose al ondear su mano derecha—. Mañana hay junta directiva y te quiero ahí sin pretextos.

—Claro... —murmuró para sí misma abriendo la carpeta y hojeándola sin interés— qué pereza...

Tomó una vez el celular y marcó a Ye Jin otra vez.

"El número que usted marcó está apagado"

—

El Teatro de Vayu era un enorme recinto. Muchos al imaginar un teatro tan sólo piensan en un recibidor donde algunas veces venden agua o dulces, una zona de butacas y palcos y un escenario, pues es lo que el público puede apreciar con sus ojos, sin embargo, aquello es sólo una pequeña parte que, en el Teatro de Vayu, ocupa mucho menos de la mitad del edificio; detrás de todo se extienden largos pasillos, amplios camerinos, vestuarios, bodegas enormes llenas de escenografías y utilería, escaleras de caracol que conectan el subsuelo con la planta baja y el primer piso, oficinas, salones de ensayo, depósitos, cuartos de máquinas.

Goo Ye Jin se sentó en flor de loto entre las plataformas debajo del escenario, Yun Sung y Sang Hee la imitaron sentándose frente a ella.

—Es realmente interesante... —murmuró Yun Sung sosteniendo el diario de Jan Di— "Si quedamos atrapados todos pensarán que hemos muerto"

Ye Jin sólo asintió.

—Bueno, alteza —continuó el joven— por lo que entiendo este lugar es una puerta. Y tus padres están atrapados aquí —Ye Jin sólo asentía—. Pero el hechizo tiene que cerrarse al atardecer del solsticio de Invierno. Tus padres trataron de cerrar el suyo en el equinoccio de primavera, pero quedaron atrapados.

—Así es, murieron el día del equinoccio.

—El problema es que al atardecer del solsticio el Teatro estará atascado pues será el concierto inaugural del Festival de Invierno. Aunque la huelga ha retrasado muchas cosas y tiene a mis padres vueltos locos, estoy seguro de que el concierto inaugural sí se llevará a cabo.

—Lo sé —Ye Jin suspiró—, mi papá no ha estado de buen humor estos días por la huelga, pero también creo que lo van a resolver antes del Festival...

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Sang Hee mirando a la chica.

—Debemos liberarlos antes del solsticio —aseguró Yun Sung. Ye Jin asintió nuevamente.

—Para ser de clase baja eres inteligente —comentó sin aparente maldad—, me sorprendes.

—Afortunadamente, su alteza serenísima importantísima educadísima, la clase social no está relacionada con la inteligencia, de lo contrario usted sería increíblemente inteligente y no lo es.

Ye Jin alzó ambas cejas sin entender por completo. Sang Hee gruñó.

—Cuida tus palabras —amenazó el hijo de Yi Jung—, a la próxima te quedarás sin dientes.

—Ella empezó —contraatacó el otro muchacho.

—Mira... —Sang Hee hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Ye Jin, con solo elevar su mano, lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo, Sang, no pasa nada. El obrero me agrada a pesar de todo.

—De acuerdo, ¿entonces qué haremos? —Sang Hee hizo caso y volvió al tema original— ¿iremos a ver a la bruja de nuevo?

—Sí —asintió el obrero— debemos ir, mañana quizá.

Ye Jin suspiró y sonrió satisfecha. Sólo quedaban unos pocos días y por fin podría liberar a sus padres; ella era la única que podía hacerlo por llevar su sangre.

—

—Hola... —sonrió Jae Kyung abriendo suavemente la puerta del cuarto del hospital y entrando— Ga Eul, ¿cómo estas?

—¡Jae Kyung unnie! —exclamó feliz Ga Eul desde la cama, acunando en sus brazos a su recién nacido— ¡qué alegría verte!

La recién llegada saludó con una reverencia a todos los presentes; Yi Jung y su hermano junto a su esposa Eun Jae y la madre de Ga Eul.

—Mono, qué gusto que viniste —saludó Yi Jung también sonriendo y estirando la mano para revolverle el cabello a Ye Jin.

—Yi Jung, no llames así a unnie —lo reprendió Ga Eul con un ligero gruñido— Jae Kyung unnie, ¿qué tal te va?

—Bien —contestó acerándose a la cama y sentándose, dejando a Ye Jin en su regazo.

—Hola, Ye Jin —Ga Eul miró con ternura a la bebé que consideraba su sobrina—, te presento a Sang Hee, espero que se conviertan en buenos amigos.

Ye Jin observaba llena de curiosidad al pequeño humano que tenía frente a ella y estiró su manita para darle un suave toque, lo que enterneció a todos. Estuvieron charlando por varios minutos de la aventura del parto y todos los pormenores que tuvieron, incluyendo que se adelantó casi dos semanas a su fecha, cosa que había asustado mucho a Ga Eul, pero todo había salido a la perfección y su niño había nacido totalmente fuerte y saludable.

—¿Jan Di ya vino a verte? —preguntó de pronto Jae Kyung un poco dubitativa.

—Oh —Ga Eul bajó la mirada con una clara decepción, pero rápidamente recuperó su sonrisa—, aún no, pero es que Jan Di está realmente demasiado ocupada con la universidad. Estoy segura de que vendrá un poco más tarde... no he podido hablar mucho con ella últimamente, por lo mismo, tú sabes...

—Sí... —Jae Kyung se encogió de hombros— supongo.

—El idiota de Joon Pyo tampoco ha venido —bufó Yi Jung cruzándose de brazos—, no se lo perdonaré.

—Sabes bien que él está más ocupado que nadie —lo defendió Ga Eul—. Joon Pyo sunbae se aparecerá en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, tampoco veo ni a Woo Bin ni a Ji Hoo —comentó Jae Kyung haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonar muy casual y no denotar el interés que tenía en el último.

—Ellos están aquí —la madre primeriza lanzó una risita—, fueron a buscarme comida para meterla de contrabando, es que muero de hambre y aún faltan algunas horas para que me den de alta.

Como si los hubieran invocado; Ji Hoo y Woo Bin aparecieron por la puerta segundos después con comida callejera escondida entre sus chaquetas y Ga Eul se emocionó ante los manjares. Yi Jung tomó a su hijo en brazos para que ella pudiera comer.

—Pero si enfermas no te quejes —suspiró Yi Jung derrotado, no estaba de acuerdo con que comiera eso en ese momento pero ella se había escudado bajo el argumento de que Ji Hoo dijo que no le pasaría nada malo.

—Por cierto, Ji Hoo sunbae —Ga Eul se acomodó en las almohadas satisfecha—, Yi Jung me contó del proyecto de tu abuelo, lo del hospital —él sólo asintió—. Debes darte prisa en terminarlo; quiero que mi segundo hijo nazca allí.

Ji Hoo sonrió halagado.

—Te lo prometo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quieres más monstruos? —soltó de imprevisto Jae Kyung, sacándole una risa a todos.

—¡Unnie!

—Oh. Lo siento —se tapó la boca con una mano al razonar sus palabras, afortunadamente, a Ga Eul le había entrado un ataque de risa con aquello que rápidamente se contagió a todos los demás.

—Yo por mí tendría al equipo de fútbol entero —sonrió la madre enternecida—, pero creo que con dos bastará.

—

Después de esperar hasta que dieran a Ga Eul de alta, Ji Hoo se ofreció a llevar a Jae Kyung a su casa pues la había llevado un chofer. Nadie notó sus miradas cómplices ni sus ansias de marcharse juntos.

Al llegar Ji Hoo se sentó en la sala y cargó a Ye Jin en sus piernas. Era raro que estuvieran en otro lugar que no fuera la habitación y más raro aún que él entrara por la puerta. Quizá al otro día habría fotos de los estúpidos paparazzi, pero no habían visto ninguno, así que esperaban que no pasara nada.

—Qué feo es el bebé de Ga Eul, ¿Eh? —Jae Kyung se sentó a un lado de Ji Hoo en el sillón y acarició un poco la cabeza de Ye Jin.

—Con lo bocazas que eres me sorprendió que no lo exclamaras enfrente de todos —comentó Ji Hoo totalmente casual.

—Espera —Jae Kyung se giró para verlo incrédula—, ¿¡me llamaste bocazas?! ¿desde cuándo crees que puedes dirigirte a mi de esa forma?

Él apretó los labios para no reírse.

—Así que ya estamos con confianzas, bien —se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indignación—, pues tú eres un... —meditó un momento— soporífero.

Esta vez, Ji Hoo se rió abiertamente.

—No, pero en serio —Jae Kyung continuó— ¿Has visto la película de "ET, el extraterrestre"? Así se ven los bebés y el de Ga Eul no es la excepción; todos se emocionan diciendo que tiene los ojos de Yi Jung y la boca de Ga Eul y las orejas el abuelo y las mejillas del primo segundo de quien sabe qué... —a todo esto Ji Hoo seguía riéndose—, pero la verdad es que creo que sólo ven lo que quieren ver, faltan semanas para que el bebé empiece a tomar forma y se empiece a parecer; Ye Jin empezó a dejar de parecer extraterrestre a eso de los tres meses y... ¡hey! ¿de qué te ríes?

—No, de nada, tú continúa.

—Afortunadamente mi Ye Jin siempre ha tenido mucho cabello —extendió su mano y enredó su dedo en uno de los mechones de la niña. Ji Hoo la observó sin pasar por alto el detalle de cómo la había llamado "mi" Ye Jin.

—Ya me quedó claro que no te gustan los bebés.

—Bueno —fue el turno de Jae Kyung para reír—, creo que sólo hay dos clases de bebés; los feos y los más feos, el pobre niño de Ga Eul es de los feos pero feos, aunque estoy segura de que pronto se pondrá tan gallardo como Yi Jung; ya por los cuatro años comenzará a ser guapo.

—Interesante teoría...

—Es una teoría demostrable —alzó ambas cejas— ¿tienes fotos tuyas de bebé? Te apuesto a que antes de los cuatro eras un esperpento deforme y ahora eres un...

—¿Un qué? —preguntó con una media sonrisa después de que ella se quedara callada— ¿un soporífero?

—Bueno, sí, pero aparte —se revolvió nerviosamente—, tú eres algo así como... un sueño.

—¿Sueño? ¿cómo es eso?

—¡Yiay, Yoon Ji Hoo! ¡Sabes a qué me refiero!

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Cómo si no lo supieras —murmuró entrecerrando los ojos—. No lo diré.

—Tú eres la mujer más bonita que he visto en la vida —le dijo sin ningún corte, como cualquier cosa.

—Ay, qué mentiroso —chilló ella avergonzada—. Yo sé que anduviste de novio con una modelo.

—Ah, sí —se encogió de hombros—, ¿y eso qué?

—¿Cómo que "qué"? —bufó— sé quien es, estuvo en mi boda con su bebé francés y ella sí que es realmente muy hermosa.

—Sí lo es —se acercó un poco más a ella—, pero tu rostro sigue siendo más bonito y además también podrías ser modelo si así lo quisieras.

—Deja de adularme que me provocas —lo tomó de su chaqueta y lo acercó aún más a él y le dio un beso en los labios. Ye Jin, al verse atrapada entre los dos cuerpos empezó a reír haciéndolos que se separaran y le pusieran atención.

Jae Kyung llevaba ya largo rato recostada en su cama sin moverse, ni siquiera se había metido dentro de las cobijas, simplemente estaba pensando; hacía una hora que Ye Jin había llegado a casa, la trató de interceptar pero ella de nuevo sólo le dijo que "había estado haciendo cosas importantes y que estaba muy cansada" y se había encerrado en su cuarto.

—Bueno, tranquila —murmuró para sí misma—, tal vez de verdad estaba simplemente haciendo "cosas importantes"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Ji Hoo entró.

—¿No te has dormido aún? —dijo con aire cansado— Es tarde.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó sin moverse de su sitio.

—En las oficinas de la Fundación —contestó—. El festival de Invierno es en unos días y todo va atrasado gracias a la estúpida huelga que se armó con los empleados del Teatro de Vayu.

—Oh...

Ella cerró los ojos; al menos Ji Hoo no estaba actuando raro también; simplemente tenía mucho trabajo, lo que la aliviaba de cierta manera.

—¿Estás bien? —Ji Hoo se quitó el abrigo mirándola suspicazmente.

Jae Kyung tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Ven, abrázame —le pidió extendiendo sus brazos hacia él. Ji Hoo trepó a la cama y la abrazó. Ella rápidamente se pegó a su pecho y le acarició la espalda—. Mi amor...

Él sonrió apretándola un poco; no solía llamarlo así, pero le gustaba cuando lo hacía. La separó, la recostó en las almohadas y se tomó el tiempo para acariciarle el rostro. Jae Kyung lanzó un suave suspiro; siempre se tranquilizaba cuándo él acariciaba y delineaba con sus dedos todas sus facciones y pronto se vio envuelta en un beso lento y cálido que seguía estremeciéndola de la misma manera que años atrás.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Ji Hoo separándose de ella y apartando con gentileza un mechón de su cabello.

—Han sido días algo pesados en ShinhwaJK —le desvió la mirada— y nuestra fiesta es en dos días; estoy nerviosa.

—¿En serio? —rió un poco— ¿nerviosa tú?

—Hey, es como si fuera nuestra boda —se encogió de hombros—. Habrá tanta gente y tanta comida... —una pequeña risa— estoy ansiosa por ello.

Él le sonrió y asintió un poco.

—Te ves tan cansado... —ella lo tomó el rostro y con su pulgar trazó las líneas debajo de sus ojos.

—Estoy muy cansado —contestó con la voz, efectivamente, agotada.

—Oh, durmamos —Jae Kyung jaló las sábanas para que ambos pudieran meterse dentro de ellas—, mañana te prepararé una montaña de hot cakes.

Ji Hoo volvió a reír un poco.

—Me agrada eso —murmuró—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Ella se acomodó dándole la espalda. Técnicamente le había dicho la verdad, pues habían sido días pesados en Shinhwa y la fiesta la tenía ansiosa pero no sabía si había manera de decirle que Ye Jin llevaba dos días comportándose y contestando el mismo discurso sin sentido que Joon Pyo años atrás decía; es decir, aún trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que estaba imaginando cosas.

Ji Hoo la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Sabía que no le estaba diciendo todo y que había algo que la tenía inquieta; trataba de imaginarse qué podría ser aparte de la fiesta y el trabajo pero de todas las cosas que podrían ocurrírsele, ninguna parecía tener motivos para que no se lo dijera. Detestaba saber que le ocultaba cosas, le hacía sentir que a pesar de estar a un par de días de cumplir quince años de matrimonio hubiera algo por lo que no podía confiar en él y sabía que si le preguntaba una vez más ella volvería a evadirlo contestando lo mismo.

Jae Kyung acarició sus brazos cuando sintió que la rodearon. No sabía ni cómo decirle que en esos momentos más que nunca necesitaba saber qué diablos había pasado con Joon Pyo; jamás le contó a nadie lo último que él había dicho, ni cómo la había besado en la frente ni el último favor que le pidió porque pensó que todo se iba a quedar ahí, pero ahora estaba temiendo que no fuera así.

—

Unos días después del nacimiento de Sang Hee, Jae Kyung fue a visitar a Ga Eul después de hablar horas por teléfono.

—Llora toda la noche —Ga Eul se dejó caer en su cama y abrazó una almohada— Yi Jung y yo nos turnamos para levantarnos, es tan pesado... ¿cómo les va a Joon Pyo y a ti con esos llantos?

"Cómo me va a mí con eso" pensó Jae Kyung sonriendo.

—Ye Jin no llora mucho; suele dormir la noche entera.

—Te la cambio —bromeó Ga Eul y ambas rieron un poco—. Jae Kyung unnie...

—Dime...

—He querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo, unnie, pero no sabía cómo abordarlo...

—¿Eh? ¿sobre qué? —preguntó acomodando a Sang Hee en su cuna y arropándolo pues había quedado profundamente dormido.

—Estoy feliz por ti y por Joon Pyo sunbae —forzó un poco su sonrisa.

—¿Por mí y por Joon? —Jae Kyung parpadeó un par de veces— ¿por qué?

—Todos lo hemos notado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que estás muy bien, unnie —explicó—; cada día te ves más sonriente, más animada... y más guapa; sé que las cosas entre Joon Pyo sunbae y tú empezaron mal por el matrimonio arreglado y luego porque te impusieron cuidar a Ye Jin, pero ahora se ve en tu semblante que todo ha mejorado; tu sonrisa de enamorada indica que por fin él y tú se están entendiendo y además se nota que quieres mucho a Ye Jin; son una bella familia.

Jae Kyung abrió la boca pero se quedó sin palabras. ¿"sonrisa de enamorada" había dicho?

—Bueno... Ga Eul... —negó— no...

—Y está bien —su amiga bajó la mirada—, Joon Pyo sunbae y tú son esposos y deben ser felices juntos, pero Jan Di... me preocupa Jan Di.

La otra se quedó callada sin saber qué decir.

—¿Ya sabes que Jan Di y Ji Hoo sunbae se van a casar? —preguntó al no recibir ninguna respuesta en un rato.

—¿Ah, sí? —Jae Kyung rió falsamente— ¿ya es oficial?

—Al parecer, pues Ji Hoo sunbae se ha visto feliz los últimos días. Yo que ya lo conozco desde hace tiempo puedo notar que ha cambiado; Yi Jung y Woo Bin lo notan mucho más, él está contento y sólo puede ser porque Jan Di al fin se quiere casar con él... pero... no sé... se nos hace triste verlo tan bien cuando sabemos que Jan Di en realidad no lo ama...

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Ga Eul...? —Jae Kyung alzó una ceja suspicazmente.

—Yi Jung, Woo Bin y yo vamos a tratar de convencer a Jan Di y a Ji Hoo sunbae de no casarse— dijo seriamente—. Te lo digo porque eso puede afectar tu matrimonio con Joon Pyo sunbae; sólo queríamos que supieras que no estamos en contra tuya...

—Agradezco su consideración —sonrió cerrando los ojos—, pero no es necesaria, no se preocupen por mí...

—Unnie, nos preocupamos mucho por ti —la tomó de las manos—, eres parte del grupo también.

—Gracias, y en serio no se preocupen por mi. Preocúpense por convencer a esos bobos de no casarse.

—¿Estarás bien con eso?

—Absolutamente.

—

—¿Se puede saber por qué todo el mundo sigue creyendo que tú y Jan Di van a casarse?

Ji Hoo se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada.

—Digo, no seguirás considerando esa idea, ¿verdad?

—Ya te dije que no hace diferencia —contestó calmadamente, pero Jae Kyung comenzaba a enojarse—; si me caso o no con Jan Di no cambia tu situación de flamante esposa de Joon Pyo.

—No estoy así porque yo quiera.

—Pero así es. Y al parecer tú tampoco has hecho un esfuerzo por aclarar que la razón por la que te ves tan feliz no es porque Joon Pyo y tú tienen una provechosa vida sexual.

La desarmó por completo. Jae Kyung tuvo que cerrar los dientes con fuerza, frustrada ante la falta de respuesta para contrarrestar ese despiadado argumento.

—Caray, pero no te cases... —bajó la cabeza entre tristeza y enojo— No quiero que te cases porque no quiero que todo todo el mundo te vea con la lástima con la que te ven ahora. Todos notan que estás feliz porque te vas a casar con Jan Di pero todos sabes que ella ni te quiere ni te querrá.

—Ha Jae Kyung —la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él para abrazarla— ¿qué importa lo que piense la gente? Ya, tranquila, conozco a Jan Di y en algún momento se va a arrepentir de la boda, no se realizará, ya lo verás.

—

El siguiente día transcurrió igual. Y luego de ese, el día de la fiesta llegó

Todo estuvo listo para el gran número de invitados incluyendo prensa que se dieron lugar en el recinto. Había una gran mesa llena de regalos y una cantidad enorme de comida. Jae Kyung, por su puesto, lucía preciosa en su vestido de diseñador y sus tacones altos y posaba feliz ante las cámaras.

—Es mucho más perfecto de lo que me habría imaginado —suspiró Jae Kyung del brazo de Ji Hoo—. Gracias por esto.

Él le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

—¡Jae Kyung unnie! —se acercó Ga Eul para abrazarla con fuerza y luego abrazó a Ji Hoo— Felicidades, te ves tan hermosa y joven.

Yi Jung también los abrazó a ambos.

—Gracias, Ga Eul —sonrió Jae Kyung emocionada y lanzando un suspiro.

—¿Ven cómo no era tan difícil? —dijo Yi Jung alzando una ceja y negando con la cabeza— Esto es lo que debieron haber hecho hace quince años en vez de estresarnos a todos con una boda planeada en menos de un día.

—Sólo queríamos casarnos —Ji Hoo sonrió un poco—, no queríamos perder tiempo en organizar nada.

—Eres el sujeto más loco que he conocido —Yi Jung lo rodeó por el cuello con un brazo, jalándolo bruscamente—, pero igual me agradas.

Sus amigos tardaron años en conocer toda la historia que había ocurrido entre Ji Hoo y Jae Kyung. A los ojos de todos, su decisión de casarse había sido precipitada y sin ninguna base, pues nadie sabía que habían empezado una relación aún desde antes de que Jan Di y Joon Pyo murieran. Fue hasta que el tiempo pasó y ellos fueron contando poco a poco todo que se dieron cuenta de que la felicidad que llegaron a notar en ellos en aquellos últimos días no había sido porque el matrimonio de Jae Kyung y Joon Pyo iba bien ni porque Jan Di se quería casar con Ji Hoo, sino porque los ahora esposos se habían enamorado totalmente y no había manera de expresarle al mundo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. No les causó gracia enterarse, sus amigos seguramente lo habrían entendido, pero las reclamaciones no cambiarían nada y lo único que importaba era que su amistad se había mantenido y se había fortalecido con el correr de los años.

Ga Eul y Jae Kyung eran grandes amigas y se les había unido Na Woon, quien era absolutamente adorable y había sido la novia y luego esposa perfecta de Woo Bin, era una barman de uno de los clubes y habían tenido toda una historia dramática que incluyó la huida de ella a alguna isla lejana cuando pensó que él jamás la amaría y él rastreándola durante meses para encontrarla.

Yi Jung, Woo Bin y Ji Hoo seguían saliendo juntos cada que podían, que era bastante seguido, la mayoría de las veces los tres podían darse el lujo de escaparse noches enteras a pasarla por ahí.

A la fiesta llegó todo mundo, desde Madam Kang hasta los padres de Jae Kyung, quienes dicho sea de paso nunca fueron especialmente felices con el segundo matrimonio de su hija y nunca habían limado todas sus asperezas, pues no lograron aceptar a Ye Jin como parte de su familia ni como heredera del imperio JK, en realidad, ellos eran lo único que ensombrecían la vida de la pequeña y extraña familia.

Goo Joon Hee, su esposo y sus hijos también se habían dado lugar, así como la familia de Jan Di. Kan Sang tenía un par de niños pequeños que se divertían enormemente con la fuente de chocolate. Los padres de Jan Di fueron renuentes al principio de no ser ellos quienes criaran a Ye Jin, pero al final terminaron por considerar a Ji Hoo y a Jae Kyung como sus hijos también y pudieron pasar largo tiempo y vacaciones al lado de su nieta.

Los padres de Ga Eul y de Woo Bin también estaban ahí, de Yi Jung sólo su padre- pues su madre había fallecido unos diez años atrás- y habían establecido una cordial y buena amistad todos ellos. El hermano y la cuñada de Yi Jung también estaban con sus cuatro hijos, los más pequeños estaban armando una revolución al lado de los hijos de Kang Sang.

Entre más invitados, estaban algunos de los empleados de más confianza del Grupo ShinhwaJK, como el leal e indispensable secretario Jung, quien a pesar de su edad seguía tan fuerte y erguido como un roble. Los médicos que encabezaban el hospital del abuelo de Ji Hoo y también algunos directivos de la fundación Suam Art.

Había un par de profesores de la Facultad de Negocios Internacionales y algunos alumnos de Jae Kyung le habían hecho llegar regalos.

Nada más faltaba un importante detalle; la fiesta ya había avanzado por varias horas y ni Ye Jin ni Sang Hee se habían aparecido.

—¿Ye Jin sigue sin llegar? —preguntó Ga Eul a Jae Kyung— Sang Hee no me contesta el celular, supongo que están juntos, pero me preocupan.

—Yo le dije claramente que lo quería aquí —gruñó por lo bajo Yi Jung, Ga Eul negó con la cabeza—, que ni se le ocurriera hacer otros planes y míralo.

—No importa, Yi Jung —Jae Kyung sonrió—, es la edad; si le prohibes algo seguro lo hará.

—Así es —Ga Eul también le sonrió acariciándole el brazo— ¿cómo eras tú a los diecisiete?

—Ah, no, más le vale que no —Yi Jung giró los ojos con fastidio y otro gruñido—, en donde lo descubra que es como yo a los diecisiete me va a conocer de verdad.

—Bueno, sí me extraña un poco —comentó Ga Eul luego de una pequeña risa—; Sang Hee jamás ha sido rebelde en realidad, pero los últimos días ha estado llegando sumamente tarde a casa, le pregunto dónde ha estado y sólo responde que "haciendo cosas importantes" —entrecomilló con los dedos—. No quiero ponerme en plan de madre sobreprotectora e histérica; mi hijo jamás me ha dado motivos para desconfiar de él, sin embargo, me preocupa un poco, ¿qué opinas, unnie?

Ji Hoo sintió inmediatamente cómo Jae Kyung se tensó y sonrió nerviosa.

—Sí, bueno... —Jae Kyung falló un par de veces antes de articular sus palabras— son jóvenes; no hacen mucho caso.

—Tienes razón —Ga Eul suspiró aliviada mientras Yi Jung torcía un poco la boca sin estar de acuerdo.

—¿Qué es lo que te dice? —le preguntó Ji Hoo a Ga Eul— Cuando llega tan tarde.

—Oh... —meditó— nada en realidad; que está en medio de algo muy importante. Ayer, aunque no olía a alcohol, creo que llegó tomado porque solo balbuceaba algo de los hilos, el destino torcido y las almas perdidas... es por eso que me empecé a preocupar un poco... es decir, nunca ha sido necesario poner reglas estrictas con él, pero si sigue con esto habrá que cambiar las cosas...

—¿Cómo que dijo que...? —Ji Hoo entrecerró los ojos pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por su esposa.

—¡Qué muchachos! Pero es la edad, yo creo... —se encogió de hombros— ¡Oh! ¡Min Seo Hyun!

Los otros tres voltearon sus miradas para encontrarse con Seo Hyun caminando hacia ellos acompañada de su hijo de casi veinte años y rasgos totalmente europeos.

—Dijiste que sería muy difícil para ti venir —le dijo Ji Hoo acercándose a ella y abrazándola fuertemente.

—Lo dije para que pensarás que no vendría —le guiñó un ojo—, pero por su puesto que no podía perderme esto —ensanchó su sonrisa mientras alzaba sus brazos para rodear a Jae Kyung— Mi querida Jae Kyung, qué gusto me da verte de nuevo, ya han pasado cuatro años de la última vez que fueron a Francia...

—También me da gusto verte —dijo Jae Kyung después de romper el abrazo—; Ji Hoo realmente quería que vinieras.

A unos metros, Woo Bin estaba bailando con la hija de Yi Jung, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola girar una y otra vez mientras ella reía y gritaba que se detuviera, al final, la dobló hacia atrás dejándola llegar casi hasta el suelo dando por finalizado el baile.

—Noona —dijo Woo Bin acercándose a ellos con la niña de su brazo ayudándola a caminar pues de tanta vuelta no recuperaba el equilibrio— llegaste.

—Qué gusto verlos a todos de nuevo —Seo Hyun los miró con adoración—, me faltan dos niños, Ye Jin y Sang Hee —volteó a todos lados—, no los he visto y seguro han crecido demasiado.

—No están aquí —gruñó Yi Jung—, se les ocurrió empezar hoy con su etapa rebelde.

—Ya, pues —Jae Kyung salió en la defensa de los jóvenes—, son unos adolescente a los que seguro les mataría de aburrimiento esta fiesta...

—¿Pero que no Ye Jin era la más emocionada con este evento? —Ga Eul alzó una ceja.

—Lo estaba hace una semana —Jae Kyung se encogió de hombros— pero...

Las palabras de Jae Kyung fueron interrumpidas por la hija de Yi Jung.

—Es que ahora sólo les importa su brujería —se rió otra vez. Ji Hoo la miró fijamente.

—Ju Shil, por favor no empieces —la reprendió Yi Jung.

—¿Qué? —replicó la niña— Ye Jin ya terminó de convencer a mi hermano de revivir muertos y cosas así —una nueva risa—. Qué tontos.

—Es en serio Ju Shil —esta vez fue Ga Eul quien la miró severamente—. Ya corta con eso.

—Cómo sea —Ju Shil se encogió de hombros y tomó del brazo a Woo Bin—, si se quedan atrapados en el teatro encantado para siempre pues culpa de ellos. Padrino, ¿podemos seguir con los pasos avanzados de baile?

Ga Eul negó con la cabeza en desaprobación mientras su hija arrastraba a Woo Bin de vuelta a la pista.

—¿Brujería? —preguntó Ji Hoo al aire.

—No le hagas caso, Ji Hoo —dijo Ga Eul torciendo la boca—, esa niña siempre dice cosas así.

Ji Hoo sonrió levemente, tomó a Jae Kyung de la mano y después de expresar que se veían en un rato pues iban a dar una vuelta por los invitados, se la llevó a un lugar más apartado.

—¿Por qué dices que estuviste recordando a Joon Pyo el otro día? —soltó Ji Hoo una vez que estuvieron suficientemente lejos de cualquier persona.

Jae Kyung se encogió de hombros.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

—¿Eh? ¿Respecto a qué...?

—Respecto a Ye Jin, claramente. ¿Dónde está?

—No creo que tarde en llegar...

—No quiero saber cuánto tardará en llegar; quiero saber dónde está.

—Ji Hoo, calma, ya no es una niña, necesita su espacio.

—Te estás yendo por la tangente. Estos últimos días he estado muy ocupado con el Festival de Invierno, pero claro que he notado que Ye Jin llega demasiado tarde a casa y lo he dejado pasar porque tienes razón en que ya no es una niña, pero el que no esté aquí ya hace evidente que algo no está bien con ella y lo sabes. Y lo que dijo Ga Eul de Sang Hee tampoco me agradó para nada, se parece a la actitud que tuvieron Jan Di y Joon Pyo y tú parecías saber algo.

—¿Qué...?

—Y todo eso de la brujería que dijo la niña tampoco me gusta pues en esas cosas es en lo que parecía que se estaban metiendo Jan Di y Joon Pyo, incluyendo eso de "quedar atrapados"

—Cariño, sonríe que nos están tomando fotos —Jae Kyung se prendó de su brazo y saludó para un fotógrafo de prensa que los enfocaba.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Jae Kyung —le gruñó—, deja de cambiarme el tema.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto después? Ahora somos el centro de atención de toda esta gente —le dijo en tono de súplica; Ji Hoo resopló—, por favor, mi amor, te lo explicaré llegando a casa. Por favor.

—¿Me lo explicarás? O sea que sí sabes...

—Ji Hoo —suplicó una vez más.

—¿Eso es lo que te ha estado pasando estos días?

Jae Kyung iba a responder con otro ruego de que lo dejarán para después pero un silencio general hizo a la pareja voltear hacia la entrada del salón.

Como si de la entrada de una auténtica princesa se tratara, Ye Jin llamó la atención de todos con su sola presencia. Estaba de pie luciendo un precioso vestido negro con pedrería largo y entallado pero que se abría de un lado hasta su rodilla, su largo cabello caía en perfectas ondas y estaba discretamente maquillada. A su lado, So Sang Hee le ofreció su brazo, ella lo tomó y ambos entraron caminando con parsimonia dando educadas reverencias cada ciertos pasos. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, la gente dejó de mirarlos y la fiesta pareció volver como si le hubiesen quitado el estado de pausa.

—¿Feliz? —preguntó Jae Kyung a Ji Hoo— Ya llegó.

—Ah, no, esto no se va a quedar así —murmuró Ji Hoo mientras observaba a su hija saludar a Madam Kang y al secretario Jung a lo lejos.

—Pero esperarás a llegar a casa, ¿verdad? —le dijo en un tono que ahora sonaba de advertencia. Uno de los mozos pasó frente a ellos en esos momentos con una charola con cocteles y ella tomó dos de ellos, extendiéndole uno a Ji Hoo— Anda, ahora brindemos.

A partir de ese momento, todo pareció transcurrir con normalidad. Ye Jin estuvo tan ocupada saludando y charlando con todo mundo que apenas y se acercó a Ji Hoo y a Jae Kyung, más bien, se pegó a su abuela Hee Soo y estuvo con ella la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, sí tocó una melodía en piano que dedicó a sus papás.

Al haber empezado desde la mañana, la noche aún no estaba entrada cuando la fiesta terminó y todos comenzaron a retirarse.

—Jae Kyung —Ga Eul se acercó a ella cuando vio que había terminado de despedirse de unas personas—, ya no están otra vez.

—¿Qué cosa, Ga Eul? ¿De qué hablas?

—Sang Hee y Ye Jin ya no están otra vez.

Entonces Jae Kyung lo notó, era cierto, se habían esfumado nuevamente. Ji Hoo simplemente la miró con hastío pero no dijo nada. Yi Jung marcó al celular de su hijo y se notó enfadado porque no le contestó.

Así que, sin localizarlos, cada quien volvió a su casa una vez que no quedaba nadie más.

Eran más de las dos de la madrugada y Ji Hoo estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados en el recibidor de su casa. Jae Kyung estaba sentada en una silla sin mirar a su esposo, quien estaba claramente molesto. Se habían cambiado por ropa más cómoda y ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió y Ye Jin apareció vestida con pantalones vaqueros, una chaqueta de cuero, el vestido negro en uno de sus brazos pero con el peinado y el maquillaje aún de la fiesta. Observó a Ji Hoo y a Jae Kyung, tragó saliva y sin decir ni una palabra intentó pasarlos de largo.

—¿Dónde crees que estabas? —le preguntó Ji Hoo al ver cómo se había atrevido a pasar en medio de ellos ignorándolos—¿Y dónde has estado estos últimos días?

La chica detuvo sus pasos.

—No sean dramáticos, me presente a su fiesta ¿no? —murmuró— Confórmense con eso. Lo demás no les importa.

—¿Disculpa? —Ji Hoo le habló severamente— ¿Quién te has creído?

Jae Kyung, quien estaba un poco más apartada se acercó a ellos pero no decía nada.

—¿Quiénes se han creído ustedes? —Ye Jin habló entre dientes— Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, mucho más importantes que estar atendiendo ridiculeces y aún así hice un espacio para ir y ser adulada; no tienen derecho a reclamarme porque yo les cumplí.

Ji Hoo no pudo esconder su expresión de desconcierto y sorpresa y por un momento se quedó sin habla. Ye Jin no era así. Jamás. Hasta unos días atrás ella había estado totalmente emocionada y encargándose ella misma de muchas cosas de la fiesta. Era como si la hubieran cambiado por alguien más. Esa mirada perdida la recordaba bien; estaba viendo nuevamente a Jan Di enfrente de él cuando, contrario a su naturaleza, se volvió grosera y déspota.

Ye Jin resopló y trató de dar la vuelta para irse, pero Ji Hoo la tomó del brazo y se lo impidió.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? —insistió él enojado— ¿Dónde has estado?

—¡No es tu asunto!

—Claro que es mi asunto.

—¡Aish! ¡Ya! —se soltó de su agarre furiosa— ¡No les importa! ¡No tienen derecho a molestarme! ¡Si querían joderle la vida a alguien pues debieron haber tenido sus propios hijos! ¡Conmigo ya dejen de meterse! ¡Ustedes no son nadie para mí! ¡Yo soy una huérfana y no tengo padres!

Sus últimas palabras se cortaron bruscamente cuando Jae Kyung le cruzó la cara con una fuerte bofetada, seguida de un total silencio. Ye Jin la miró incrédula llevándose lentamente la mano a su mejilla enrojecida y luego bajó los ojos para no tener que mirarlos mientras hacía algo de presión sobre el golpe; realmente había dolido pero lo que la había dejado sin habla era la sorpresa de que, por primera vez en sus dieciocho años de vida, le pegaran. Después de algunos eternos segundos de silencio, Jae Kyung pasó junto a ella, empujándola levemente con el hombro y desapareciendo por las escaleras sin ninguna palabra.

Entonces, por fin miró a Ji Hoo sin atinar a decir nada...

—Yo... —comenzó la chica pero se quedó muda nuevamente.

—Son las tres de la mañana —dijo él con voz neutral—, ya vete a dormir.

Él siguió el mismo camino que su esposa, dejando a Ye Jin de pie en el centro del recibidor. Al llegar a su cuarto y entrar, se encontró con Jae Kyung recargada en el marco de la ventana y mirando afuera. No había encendido las luces y no giró su cuerpo para verlo.

—Anda, dilo —dijo Jae Kyung sin moverse de su posición.

Ji Hoo no le contestó. Avanzó hacia la cama y se trepó en ella.

—Yo sé que tienes muchas ganas de reclamar por qué no te había dicho como se había estado comportando Ye Jin.

—No empieces, Jae Kyung, no estoy de humor.

—Nunca estás de humor para esto.

Ji Hoo resopló y giró los ojos fastidiado.

—De Joon Pyo y de Jan Di —ella se giró y lo encaró—, de la actitud extraña que tomaron antes de morir.

—¿Y eso que demonios tiene que ver con lo que acaba de pasar? —Ji Hoo se metió entre las cobijas.

—Tú mismo lo viste, Ye Jin está haciendo ahora lo mismo.

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Ahora duérmete ¿quieres? —empezó a remarcar sus palabras—, en serio no estoy de humor —y dicho esto, se acomodó dándole la espalda dando por terminado todo.

Jae Kyung gruñó y se metió a la cama también dándole la espalda, lo más separados posible. Él no era capaz de entenderlo porque él no oyó a Joon Pyo hablar por última vez; todo este tiempo, ella creyó que todo lo que dijo lo dijo porque agonizaba, pero unos días atrás parecía que por fin entendía y tenía ahora mucho miedo de lo que podía pasar y una vez más comprobaba que hablarlo con Ji Hoo no era una opción porque inmediatamente se volvía hostil al respecto.

Se abrazó a sí misma, a pesar de los años, seguía recordando muy bien esos últimos días. No porque no sintiera que el dolor de aquella vez no hubiera dejado de ser una carga emocional, sino porque en su mente, las circunstancias tan extrañas nunca quedaron claras, ya que nunca nadie pudo explicarlo y al parecer todos, excepto ella, habían preferido refugiarse en la excusa del accidente para poder tener sus mentes tranquilas y dejarlo atrás. Pero ella sabía que el accidente no había sido la causa, sino que había sido la primera consecuencia porque ellos empezaron a morir sin motivo cuando estaban arriba del coche, lo sabía porque Joon Pyo se lo había dicho.


	9. El nuevo Sol

**9. El nuevo Sol**

Jae Kyung le reclamó en broma que tardó demasiado en hacerla suya por fin. Había habido días en que se la pasaban besándose por horas, entre roces y caricias, pero él seguía sin dar ese paso. Ella al principio pensaba que era porque no estaba listo o no la quería lo suficiente para hacerlo, pero luego pensó que más bien era porque le gustaba torturarla y verla retorcerse con sus toques tan sólo para que lo deseara más y más.

Así que ella tuvo que tomar un día la iniciativa de acorralarlo contra la pared y decirle fuerte y claro "hoy te haré el amor, quieras o no". Fue suficiente para que él, por fin, le quitara todas las prendas, le besara cada rincón de su cuerpo y la reclamara como suya... o ella como suyo pues fue más bien una lucha torpe por ver quien se mantenía arriba del otro por más tiempo. No fue demasiado tierno o amoroso como muchas parejas se imaginan su primera vez, pero sí que se divirtieron demasiado tratando de someterse mutuamente, pero claro, Ji Hoo tenía bastante más fuerza, así que Jae Kyung fue la que perdió esa primera batalla.

Algo agotados, se acurrucaron largo rato en la cama; Jae Kyung con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ji Hoo, disfrutando de la melodía de los latidos de su corazón mientras él acariciaba su cabello enredándoselo entre los dedos, a punto de caer ambos dormidos. Y fueron interrumpidos de su letargo cuando el celular de ella empezó a sonar y a vibrar junto a la mesita de noche. Jae Kyung murmuró algunos quejidos y Ji Hoo estiró su brazo perezosamente para tomar el teléfono.

—Es tu esposo —masculló Ji Hoo al leer el nombre en la pantalla y pasándole el móvil.

—¿En serio? Es la primera vez que mi marido me llama —comentó mirado de reojo a su amante con una media sonrisa aunque aún adormilada. Contestó— ¿Hola?

—Ha Jae Kyung —se escuchó, efectivamente, la voz de Joon Pyo del otro lado—, te tengo buenas noticias; debes alistarte para esta tarde.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿que pasa? —sin mostrar interés, bostezó, se hizo un ovillo y Ji Hoo la apretó un poco entre sus brazos.

—Mi madre acaba de cedernos por completo, a ti y a mí, la administración del grupo ShinhwaJK. En unas horas más firmaremos todo en las oficinas centrales.

—Oh... ya... —murmuro imaginando la infinita pereza que le daría hacer eso, no tenía ganas ni de vestirse—, que bien, supongo...

—No lo captas ¿verdad?

—Emmm...

—A partir de mañana nadie estará sobre nosotros. Nadie nos dará ordenes y nadie decidirá en nuestro lugar.

—Espera... ¿que dices? —Jae Kyung al fin abrió bien los ojos y se sentó sobre la cama, jalando un poco las sábanas para cubrirse. Ji Hoo no le quitaba los ojos, admirando su espalda— Ve al grano, Joon.

—Mañana, a primera hora, tú y yo nos divorciaremos. Ya nadie podrá decirnos qué hacer.

—¿Estas hablando en serio? —repentinamente emocionada, se levantó— ¡No bromees!

—¿Crees que bromearía con esto? —él también sonaba feliz—. Por fin podré estar con mi hija y con Jan Di y tu serás libre.

—No puedo creerlo, es... —ella gritó de emoción y empezó a recoger su ropa del suelo con velocidad— ¿En serio? ¿en serio? Oh, por dios, no puede ser, ¡por fin! ¿pero estas seguro? ¡dime que estás seguro!

Ji Hoo se sentó en la cama, curioso por la enorme sonrisa que ahora ella llevaba en el rostro y por sus exclamaciones de felicidad.

—De acuerdo —ella dio un fuerte suspiro y comenzó a vestirse usando una sola mano mientras con la otra sostenía el móvil en su oreja, al verla, Ji Hoo se levanto y se vistió también—,sí, sí... te veré en un rato entonces, esto hay que celebrarlo —finalizó riendo y colgando.

Se acomodó las prendas y tras aplaudir y saltar un par de veces, se dirigió a Ji Hoo quien, ya vestido, esperaba expectante saber qué pasaba.

—¡Mañana me divorcio! —exclamó formando con sus dedos la señal de la victoria.

—¿Qué? —la expresión de Ji Hoo era pura incredulidad— ¿Estas segura?

—Claro, Joon no lo diría si no fuera cierto —feliz, abrió sus armarios y sus cajones, sacó varias maletas, las echó sobre la cama y empezó a meter dentro toda su ropa—. Y no pienso quedarme más tiempo en esta casa.

Él, por su parte, contrajo su expresión en una de duda e incertidumbre en vez de alegrarse y sólo seguía con los ojos los rápidos movimientos de ella empacando sus cosas.

—Estoy muy feliz por Joon Pyo y Jan Di —expresó poniendo fuerza en cerrar una valija que ya estaba muy llena—, por fin podrán estar con Ye Jin y la pobrecita tendrá a la familia que merece; creo que la extrañare un poco, ya me había acostumbrado a estar con ella todo el tiempo, pero ahora por fin estará con sus papás estoy segura de que serán muy felices.

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú? —preguntó él, aún sin entusiasmo.

—Yo, por su puesto, lo primero que haré será largarme —sonrió cerrando otra maleta—, me arrastraron aquí a la fuerza, pero no me mantendrán atrapada ni un día más y la verdad es que no quiero ni siquiera quedarme en este país, así que mañana, después de firmar el divorcio me voy derechito al aeropuerto a tomar el vuelo más lejano.

Ji Hoo bajó los ojos ante el comentario de que ella pensaba irse así nada más. De alguna manera, que ella estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada le permitía tenerla siempre, pero ahora simplemente podía volar y olvidarse de todo. Jae Kyung por fin, después de casi dos años era capaz de extender sus alas al viento una vez más y ser libre. Y lo merecía; él sabía que ella merecía ser libre, pero eso podría significar que el se quedaría solo de nuevo.

—Ya no recuerdo la ultima vez que me sentí tan feliz —rió ella luego de dar un gran suspiro—, es tan emocionante; mañana es día de fiesta, tanto para Joon como para mí —rió nuevamente—, ¿habías oído algo así alguna vez? Una fiesta de divorcio, eso sí que es original.

—¿Estas segura que Madam Kang y tus padres lo permitirán?

—Ese es el punto de todo; Joon y yo hemos permanecido "juntos" porque esos tiranos nos atraparon bajo un contrato matrimonial injusto y medieval, pero hoy, no se que le picó a mi futura ex suegra que le dará todo el poder a Joon y ahora él podrá hacer lo que se le reviente en gana, eso es, estar con Ye Jin y Jan Di y a mí mandarme súper lejos, que es exactamente lo que yo quiero.

—Pero podría traer tantas consecuencias negativas a Shinhwa...

—¿A quien rayos le importa esa empresa del diablo? —sacó sus abrigos e igualmente los echó sobre las maletas—, puede ser que bajen un poco las acciones, pero la fusión con el Grupo JK ya es irreversible, mañana que firme, mis padres podrán hacer todo el berrinche que quieran pero será mi decisión no crear problemas con Shinhwa... Nada malo pasará y a quien no le parezca puede irse a dar misa por ahí.

—¿Pero no significa que eres ahora directora? No puedes irte y dejarlo todo.

—Internet. Lo resolveré todo por Internet —meneó su dedo índice como si escribiera las palabras en el aire—. Seré la jefa, haré lo que quiera.

De pronto, ella detuvo su frenética carrera por empacar y miró a Ji Hoo, quien, sentado en la cama parecía haber perdido todo el ánimo.

—Me iré, Ji Hoo, no puedo quedarme... —dijo borrando su sonrisa— pero tú vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad? —espero unos segundos y luego repitió— ¿verdad? —de nuevo no recibió ninguna respuesta así, que trepó a la cama, gateo hasta él y lo tomó del rostro— No puedes quedarte tú tampoco, al igual que yo, ya es hora de que salgas de aquí para que puedas sanar todas las heridas que yo sé que aún tienes. No puedes quedarte a ver a Jan Di y a Joon Pyo ser felices; yo tampoco puedo ver eso, aún siento dolor, es por eso que debemos irnos.

—¿Pero irnos a dónde? —habló por fin el pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

—A donde sea mientras estemos lejos —le rogó con la mirada—. Tú dime, ¿qué país te gusta? ¿Alguno de Europa? O quizá Nueva Zelanda o tal vez Canadá. Decide; iremos a donde tú quieras.

Ji Hoo negó con la cabeza.

—Yo creo que te estas precipitando...

—Yoon Ji Hoo, mírame —ordenó endureciendo un poco su tono de voz, el obedeció—, tú debiste de haberte marchado desde hace largo tiempo. Lo único que haces es sufrir de a gratis, no es posible. Debes de buscar tu felicidad y esa felicidad no llegará mientras no te separes de Jan Di y no vayas a salir con la barbaridad de que mientras ella sea feliz tú lo serás porque no es así y lo sabes; debemos dejarlos a ellos ser felices pero buscar nosotros felicidad en otra parte...

—Pero es que...

—Ya hicimos mucho por ellos. Demasiado. Es hora de que ese par se las arreglen solos ¡Nosotros no los necesitamos; son ellos los que necesitan de nosotros! Ya es hora de ser egoístas, pensar primero en nosotros y luego en los demás.

Otra vez Ji Hoo negó con la cabeza.

—A ver, no es como si nos fuéramos a pelear con ellos —continuó Jae Kyung—, vámonos unos cuatro años. En cuatro años nos importaremos sólo nosotros y luego volveremos cuando podamos de verdad solo sentir felicidad al ver a Jan Di y a Joon Pyo criar a su familia. Y ese día llegará, lo prometo, entonces seremos amigos con ellos, saldremos los cuatro, pasaremos navidades juntos, los volveremos a sacar de problemas... pero eso será hasta que estemos por completo bien, hasta que mirarlos no se sienta como caminar descalzos sobre vidrios rotos... Y mientras eso pasa vamos a ver tú y yo el mundo, ¡hay tantos sitios a los quisiera ir contigo! ¡El planeta entero sólo para ti y para mí! —su voz cambió a una de entusiasmo— Viajaremos por todas partes, nuestros pasaportes estarán llenos de sellos en todos los idiomas, conoceremos mucha gente, nos la pasaremos semanas en el Amazonas. Tú, yo y el mundo... ¡Serán los mejores años de nuestras vidas! Lo primero será irnos a otro país y estar ahí por el tiempo que termines tu carrera, seguro la podrás transferir, después ya que acabes todo eso sólo nos importará conocer lugares nuevos, al cabo de unos años volvemos y te dedicarás a construir el hospital de tu abuelo por fin. No hay fallas en ese plan.

Pero él seguía sin cambiar su expresión melancólica.

—Tienes miedo; lo veo en tus ojos —aseguró ella acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, luego lo abrazó amorosamente—. Dime qué es lo que te asusta...

—Jae Kyung... —comenzó después de exhalar aire con desgano, tomándola de las muñecas para separarla de él y mirarla— nuestra relación sólo ha ocurrido dentro de este cuarto porque eras la esposa de Joon Pyo y nadie debía vernos, pero fuera de aquí todo será muy diferente; yo no dudo lo feliz que tú serás viajando por todo el mundo, pero para ser sincero no estoy seguro de ser capaz de seguirte el ritmo; tú eres un huracán, por eso sé y comprendo las ansias que tienes por liberarte de tu prisión, pero yo soy lo contrario a ti. Creo que... no pasará demasiado tiempo antes de que te aburras de mí...

—Ya veo —Jae Kyung asintió comprensivamente—; estoy muy loca para ti —rió por lo bajo negando ligeramente—. Mira, yo sé que no eres precisamente muy entusiasta y no me gusta la pasividad con la que vives porque tú dejas que la vida pase, te golpee y no haces nada y no puedes seguir así, te mereces mucho más —lo tomó del rostro y le sonrió—. Yo, por mi parte, soy consciente de lo exageradamente intensa que puedo llegar a ser; desde muy niña he abrumado a todo el mundo. Yo no quiero que te sientas agobiado por mí y créeme, puedes decirme que me calle y que me siente cuando ya no me aguantes...

Por fin, Ji Hoo sonrió un poco.

—Podemos llegar a un punto medio —dijo Jae Kyung dándole un beso en la frente y luego uno en la boca—, no te estreses tanto por eso, nos la arreglaremos para no odiarnos, lo que importa ahora es salir de aquí y alejarnos de ese par lo más pronto posible.

—Sigues con eso...

—Pues si, mi amor, será algo brusco, pero así será mejor para los cuatro...

Ji Hoo volvió a sonreír un poco; ese "mi amor" le había salido tan natural y espontáneo que al parecer ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había pronunciado. Nunca lo habían llamado así, pero era algo que siempre deseó; se sentía reconfortante y muy bien.

—Además piensa en esto —prosiguió Jae Kyung esta vez pasando sus dedos por el cabello de él—, quién sabe, quizá mañana mismo después del divorcio, Jan Di y Joon Pyo querrán casarse; hasta donde yo sé, a pesar de todo lo que te llevo diciendo últimamente, tú no le has aclarado a nadie, ni siquiera a ella, que no te vas a casar, o sea, encima de todo lo que ha pasado, ella te va a dejar a ti ¡y eso no lo podemos permitir!, tenemos que ser más rápidos para que seas tú quien la deje a ella y no al revés.

El rió al fin, negando con la cabeza. La tomó de la cintura y la derribó sobre la cama y empezó a besarla entrando a su boca sin esperar. Ella correspondió con la misma intensidad y soltó un pequeño gemido sintiendo el peso de él sobre su cuerpo y sus manos recorriendo toda la extensión de sus muslos.

—¿Esto significa "sí me voy contigo lejos"... —jadeó en el momento que sus bocas se separaron un poco— o "sí ya cállate que me desesperas"?

El siguiente beso que él intentó darle se cortó por la risa que le dio.

—Mmm... —Ji Hoo giró los ojos sonriendo y alejándose algunos centímetros de ella— significa que sí... vamonos...

Sin esperar más, Jae Kyung se lanzó hacia él atrapándolo en otro beso lleno de ansias; estaba completamente emocionada y muy feliz, trepó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cadera y besó todo su rostro innumerables veces antes de volver a su boca.

Por ellos habrían vuelto a hacer el amor y no pararían en toda la noche, pero Ye Jin se había despertado con hambre y llorando, además, Jae Kyung tenía que prepararse para ir a las oficinas centrales y firmar junto a Joon Pyo los acuerdos que la harían libre; por una última vez fingiría ser una esposa y madre feliz para no darle oportunidad a sus padres de más trabas y al día siguiente todo terminaría.

—Mi querida Ye Jin, ya va siendo hora de despedirnos —dijo elevándola hacia hacia al techo, haciéndola reír—, por fin irás con tu papá y tu mamá, serás muy feliz. Yo seré también tu madre pues para protegerte y darte los derechos que te corresponden ante la ley eres mi hija y eso no cambiara, cuando seas un poco más grande entenderás pero de igual manera siempre contarás conmigo.

—Te encariñaste mucho con ella —le dijo sonriéndole, siempre le había parecido demasiado noble lo que Jae Kyung había hecho con la hija de Joon Pyo y lo admiraba mucho—; vas a llorar cuando se las entregues...

—¿Tú crees...? —se encogió de hombros— bueno, sí me he encariñado, pero no puedo... no debo llorar cuando la entregue a sus papás...

Ji Hoo se acercó, la besó en la mejilla y luego revolvió el cabello de Ye Jin; también había llegado a tomarle cariño por todo el tiempo que habían compartido los tres juntos.

—Estaré bien —aclaró Jae Kyung—, siempre he sabido que estar con ella era sólo temporal.

Entonces, celular de Ji Hoo empezó a sonar y ambos voltearon a verlo pues lo había dejado en la mesa.

—Seguro es Jan Di para decirte que ya que las cosas salieron bien pues resulta que no te quiere —dijo levantando una ceja en el modo más irónico posible—, aunque estará interesante saber como se va a justificar.

Ji Hoo rió aunque la miró con desaprobación. Luego de varios tonos, el móvil dejó de sonar.

—Pero como serás tú quien la deje, no le darás ni tiempo de explicaciones...

Unos segundos después, su celular sonó de nuevo.

—¡No! —Jae Kyung hizo un puchero cuando él se movió en dirección a su teléfono y, cargando a Ye Jin con un sólo brazo, lo tomó de la chaqueta, la jaló hacia ella, le plantó un beso en la boca y no lo dejó ir hasta que paró de sonar— No le contestes.

Se dieron otro par de besos. Por tercera vez, una llamada entró.

—Esta bien —dijo ella después de la mirada fulminante que él le arrojó—, contesta.

—Ni siquiera es ella —murmuró tomando el móvil—, es Woo Bin.

—Je... ups.

—¿Hola?

—¡La puta madre, Yoon Ji Hoo! —gritó Woo Bin— ¿¡Por que carajos no contestas!?

Ji Hoo se separó el aparato un poco del oído ante semejante grito y Jae Kyung abrió los ojos sorprendida pues había escuchado claramente y en ese mismo momento, el celular de ella también empezó a sonar.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó Ji Hoo confundido por la reacción de su amigo.

—¡Te tienes que venir ya mismo al hospital central! —contesto el príncipe Song—, ¡pero en este mismo instante, Ji Hoo!

—¿Joon Hee? —contestó Jae Kyung su móvil al leer el nombre de su cuñada.

—Ha Jae Kyung —sollozó la hermana de Joon Pyo—, ven rápido, por favor.

—¿A dónde? ¿qué pasa?

Llegaron en minutos al hospital, nadie por teléfono fue capaz de decirles qué había pasado; que habían chocado, que no sabían cómo, que estaban muriendo...

Al entrar en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos, lo primero que notaron fue a Madam Kang sentada sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos y los codos recargados en las rodillas y cuando los sitió llegar, levantó el rostro, mostrándoles que estaba llorando.

—¡Señora! —Jae Kyung, cargando a Ye Jin, corrió hasta ella y se arrodilló— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Yi Jung y Woo Bin se acercaron a Ji Hoo, quien les dirigió la mirada sin ocultar la profunda impresión que le había causado ver a la madre de Joon Pyo llorar de esa manera.

—Ji Hoo —dijo Woo Bin tomándolo del hombro—, qué bueno que estas aquí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ji Hoo lo miró asustado y desconcertado— ¿cómo que chocaron? ¿dónde?

—Jan Di y Joon Pyo se estrellaron de frente contra un árbol cerca de las oficinas de Shinhwa.

Ji Hoo negó con la cabeza.

—Pero... ¿tan grave fue?

—No parecía un accidente grave... —Yi Jung parecía tener la mirada ida— pero los trajeron aquí; dicen que ambos tienen una falla masiva de órganos, no saben qué les pasa, pero dijeron que están muy mal y esperemos lo peor.

—¿Cómo que falla masiva? —Ji Hoo arrugó el entrecejo y dio un paso— ¡¿Dónde los tienen?!

—Espera, Ji Hoo —Woo Bin lo tomó del brazo y le impidió caminar—, sólo pueden entrar los médicos.

—¡Yo soy médico! ¡Suéltame! —se soltó bruscamente y quiso seguir su camino, pero tanto Yi Jung como Woo Bin lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo, obligándolo a retroceder— ¡Que me suelten! ¡Tengo que entrar ahí para ver qué pasa!

—No puedes entrar, Ji Hoo —insistió Woo Bin—, cálmate.

—¿¡Qué no me estás diciendo que Jan Di y Joon Pyo se están muriendo!? —replicó enojado— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!

Entre los dos, lo jalaron una vez más sentándolo.

—Te entiendo —Woo Bin lo tomó de ambos hombros—, pero no puedes hacer nada. Ya sé que eres médico —dijo al adivinar lo que Ji Hoo estaba a punto de decir—, pero no podrías hacer nada en el estado en el que estás y lo sabes.

Pasaron los minutos como una eternidad, aparecieron un par de médicos y Ji Hoo discutió con ellos exigiendo que le dijeran todo lo que pasaba. Sus dos amigos lo observaron anonadados pues jamás lo habían visto acalorarse ni debatir con nadie de la manera que lo hacía en ese momento. La hermana de Joon Pyo estaba en un rincón visiblemente alterada mordiéndose los labios para no llorar y Ga Eul abrazaba con fuerza a la mamá de Jan Di quien, desesperaba, pedía que la dejaran entrar a ver a su hija.

Finalmente, los doctores anunciaron que lo único que podían hacer era mantenerlos a ambos lo más cómodo posible, provocando una ira y una desesperación increíble entre todos los presentes. Los llantos, gritos y discusiones entre ellos mismos no se hicieron esperar. Un rato después, con los ánimos un poco más calmados, la mamá de Jan Di se acercó a Ji Hoo.

—Quiere verte... —le susurró completamente pálida y con los ojos desenfocados.

Él entró al cuarto, donde el padre de ella y su hermano la tomaban cada uno de una mano. Jan Di sonrió al verlo y sus familiares se alejaron unos pasos para dejarlo pasar.

—Ji Hoo... —murmuró débilmente levantando un poco el brazo.

—Jan Di —la tomó de la mano y se sentó— ¿qué te pasó? No entiendo...

Él la miró contrariado; no estaba herida, no había golpes ni moretones que indicaran que el choque le había causado algún daño que la llevara a ese estado, estaba simplemente intacta...

—No salió bien —dijo con un hilo de voz, pero sonriendo.

—¿No salió bien qué...? —apretó sus dedos negando con la cabeza.

—Ay, mi Ji Hoo, no sé que habría sido de mi vida sin ti... —lo miró dulcemente— eres lo mejor que me pasó en la existencia —rió sin fuerza—. Siempre has estado ahí para mí a pesar de jamás haberlo merecido...

—Jan Di...

—No espero que me perdones —continuó Jan Di—, si jamás lo haces está bien; merezco tu desprecio eterno...

—No hables así...

—Yo debía amarte... nadie merece ser más amado que tú. Lamento no haberte amado...

—No es algo que debas lamentar —con su otra mano le acarició con un ligero roce el rostro—, cuando no se ama a alguien, es simplemente así y ya, no es algo que...

—No, Ji Hoo —lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza—. Tú y yo estábamos destinados; tú eras mi destino y yo era el tuyo. Así debía ser, yo te abandoné egoístamente y esto es lo que me ha pasado por abandonarte...

Ji Hoo se mordió los labios mientras su mandíbula temblaba. Jan Di estaba tan pálida como una figura de cera, ni siquiera sus labios conservaban algún rastro de color.

En la habitación contigua, Joon Hee abrazaba a su hermano llorando desconsoladamente, rogándole que no se rindiera, que se quedara con ella, que pensara en su hija...

—Jae Kyung... —murmuró Joon Pyo abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—Aquí estoy, Joon —contestó acercándose. Joon Hee tomó a Ye Jin entre sus brazos para que Jae Kyung pudiera acercarse más y sentarse a su lado...

—Hola... —dijo Joon Pyo sonriéndole.

—Hola... —contestó con dos lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas— ¿pero qué...? ¿qué te pasó...? Hace unas horas que hablé contigo todo era felicidad... Estabas perfecto.

—Eso creí... me equivoqué...

—Goo Joon Pyo...

—Lo siento, Jae Kyung... siento tanto todo lo que te hice...

—Claro que lo sientes, bobo, prometiste compensarme...

—Creo que no podré hacerlo... me sentía tan mal de saber lo sola y mal que estabas... pero, había tantos rumores de que tenías un amante, así que, supongo que al menos tenías a alguien a tu lado...

—Joon, yo...

—Es... Ji Hoo, ¿verdad? —él alzó ambas cejas sonriéndole.

Ella se desconcertó un momento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo conozco, él estaba feliz, sabía que había encontrado a alguien, ¿sabes? Ji Hoo es mi mejor amigo, él y yo siempre tuvimos una conexión muy fuerte y muy especial, casi podemos leer nuestras mentes... en los últimos años nos distanciamos pero igualmente, siempre sentí que él era la persona más cercana a mí... —rió un poco— y a ti te vieron en la facultad de medicina, descuidada.

Jae Kyung se rió bajando la cabeza, aún llorando.

—Está bien, me alegra mucho; te mereces a alguien que te ame y no encontrarás un tipo mejor que Ji Hoo; él te va a cuidar muy bien, aunque a veces sea cómo una maldita ostra desesperante a quien te dan ganas de meterle dos bofetadas para que conteste con más de un monosílabo... pero creo que ya te diste cuenta —ella se rió otra vez y asintió dándole la razón, él la miró fijamente—, aún así es un gran tipo y como te digo, es mi mejor amigo, así que más te vale a ti también cuidarlo muy bien, ¿eh, mono?

Sonrió asintiendo de nuevo, feliz por escucharlo llamarla "mono" otra vez; no lo había hecho desde que los obligaron a casarse.

—Jae Kyung... —él bufó riéndose agotado— tengo algo tan importante que decirte...

—Dime, Joon... —se acercó más a él para poder acariciar su cabello.

—No voy a morir...

—Lo sé —ella le sonrió entre lágrimas—. Saldrás de esto, ya verás...

—Necesito que entiendas que no voy a morir, aunque lo parezca, aunque lo crean y aunque me entierren tú debes estar segura de que no moriré.

Ella achicó la mirada sin entender sus palabras.

—Te he tratado tan mal, mi Jae Kyung, pero todo tuvo una razón; sólo quería estar con Jan Di y con mi hija.

—Y lo estarás, Joon —sus hombros comenzaron a temblar—, te recuperarás pronto...

—Escucha, Jae Kyung, pon mucha atención —su respiración a cada momento era más difícil—. Yo no podía estar con ellas porque el destino siempre iba a llevarme a ti... pero nunca fue culpa tuya, simplemente amaba demasiado a Jan Di como para renunciar a ella. Así que el único modo era cortar mi hilo contigo, sin embargo eso no me garantizaba que podría estar con ellas, por eso teníamos que tejer un nuevo hilo, para que el destino me condujera a ella sin importar nada, y funcionó a medias cuando mi madre decidió darme todo el control de Shinhwa a pesar de que juró que no lo haría, esa fue la prueba de que realmente torcimos el destino, si no hubiéramos hecho lo que hicimos, no habría pasado... Esto es lo que debes entender; el hechizo salió mal porque necesitábamos que Ye Jin estuviera con nosotros para completarlo, porque pedimos estar juntos los tres, pero ahora vamos a estar atrapados hasta que ella nos libere...

Jae Kyung, sin entender, asintió.

—Promete que no permitirás que remodelen el Teatro de Vayu hasta que yo pueda regresar para llevarme a mi hija.

—¿El...? —parpadeó confundida— ¿El Teatro de Vayu...?

—Tienes que prometérmelo. Todo lo que Jan Di y yo hemos hecho será en vano si le pasa algo al Teatro; por eso tienes que protegerlo y evitar a toda costa que lo cambien...

—Joon...

—Sólo puedo confiar en ti, Jae Kyung. Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo, Joon —dijo ya sin ocultar sus sollozos—, claro que te lo prometo.

—Gracias... —le sonrió— mi alma gemela... —él, torpemente, alzó su mano para acariciar y secar las lágrimas de su aún esposa y la atrajo para poder darle un beso en la frente.

Jan Di suspiró...

—Tú... me dijiste que cuidarías de mí y de mi hija, dijiste que la veías como si fuera tu verdadera hija... ¿lo recuerdas...? —cerró los ojos— debo ser egoísta otra vez, pero es el último favor que voy a pedirte... mantén tu promesa... mantén tu promesa de que será como si fuera tu hija y que la protegerás y verás por ella...

—No puedo prometerte eso porque eso lo harás tú, Jan Di —Ji Hoo le sonrió con bondad—. Tú y Joon Pyo van a cuidar de Ye Jin, no es mi lugar...

—Prométemelo, Ji Hoo...

—No, Jan Di —negó con la cabeza.

—Es la media noche —alcanzó a alzar un poco la voz—, se acabó el solsticio, se acabó mi tiempo. Promételo ahora.

—No te voy a prometer algo así...

—Promételo.

—No puedo.

—Promételo, Ji Hoo, promételo por favor...

Finalmente, Ji Hoo asintió.

—Te lo prometo.

Después de una sonrisa y un suspiro, el sonido constante y agudo del monitor cardiaco al que ella esta conectada indicó que había muerto. Ji Hoo abrió los ojos y la boca en total shock y terror mientras la familia de la chica se abalanzaba sobre ella gritando por los doctores; dejó de oír todo a su alrededor como si sus oídos se hubieran tapado y parecía estar en una espantosa cámara lenta; sintió a la madre de ella empujarlo para arrojarse sobre su hija, pero él no pudo reaccionar, su mirada estaba fija en el cuerpo inerte de su Jan Di. No podía haberse ido, tenía que ser una clase de pesadilla, no podía dejarlo, no estando enfadado con ella como lo estaba esa misma mañana. Sus pulmones lo obligaron a jalar aire ya que de la impresión ni siquiera había respirado; fue en ese momento, con la respiración dificultándosele y las nauseas subiendo por su estómago que se dio cuenta de que era demasiado real.

Fuera, en el pasillo, Ga Eul corrió y entró al cuarto sin tocar al escuchar el terrible llanto, seguida por su esposo, y se unió a ellos al darse cuenta de que había perdido a su mejor amiga para siempre...

Jae Kyung, cerró los ojos y dejó que los fríos y partidos labios de Joon Pyo se posaran en su frente por largos segundos, hasta que, justo al mismo tiempo que empezaban los gritos en la habitación contigua, la mano de él que la sostenía de la mejilla, se soltó y cayó al mismo tiempo que su cabeza en la cama, sin vida.

—¡Joon! —gritó Jae Kyung tomándolo del rostro desesperada y llorando con fuerza— ¡Goo Joon Pyo, despierta! —su hermana y su mamá corrieron a la cama— ¡Despierta, idiota! ¡Joon! ¡Hace un minuto dijiste que no ibas a morir! ¡Despierta!

Gritó y lo sacudió suplicándole volver; ni siquiera los gritos de Joon Hee la igualaron. Woo Bin entró entonces y tras sentir su cuerpo paralizado de horror, tomó a Jae Kyung de los brazos para que soltara a Joon Pyo, pues lo médicos estaban por tratar de hacerlo reaccionar. Ella se retorció llorando sin control hasta que de golpe, sus gritos cesaron y se dejó caer de rodillas al frío suelo de mármol.

Fue algo surreal, horrible y absurdo; los dos se fueron justo al mismo tiempo por razones que nadie pudo explicar. Simplemente estaban en un momento y al siguiente no. Fue inútil tratar de reanimarlos e incluso los médicos que los atendieron quedaron en un estado de perplejidad al no encontrar ni un motivo que justificara ambas muertes.

Durante la madrugada, Joon Hee había entrado en un estado de rabia incontrolable contra su madre y discutió terriblemente con ella al grado que tuvieron que sostenerla para que no se le abalanzara, le echó la culpa a gritos por no haberles permitido estar juntos, la culpó de que ellos habían preferido morirse antes de aceptar ser separados. La señora ni siquiera pronunció una palabra en su propia defensa sino que, al contrario, se derrumbó y lloró amargamente pidiendo perdón tanto a Jan Di como a Joon Pyo.

Al amanecer del siguiente día, el servicio funerario había empezado ya. A raíz de todas las discusiones que se armaron, ambas familias estuvieron de acuerdo en realizar los ritos para los dos en el mismo lugar y que compartieran el altar; la foto adornada con un listón negro los mostraba a ambos juntos y se mandaron traer cientos de crisantemos blancos.

Poco a poco, todos los conocidos y familiares fueron arribando para ofrecer sus condolencias. Ga Eul, quien dejó a su bebé con los vecinos de sus padres a quienes conocían desde siempre, no paró ni un sólo segundo de llorar llamando a Jan Di, suplicándole que no la dejara, y Yi Jung y Woo Bin lloraron como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Sin embargo, el centro de los murmullos parecía ser Jae Kyung, quien escondida tras unas grandes gafas oscuras, sollozaba en silencio, consciente de todo lo que estaban diciendo de ella a sus espaldas; algunos sentían pena por ella y no entendían cómo permitían que celebraran el funeral de sus esposo junto con el de una amante. Por otro lado, ya estaban filtrándose fotos en Internet e información sobre la pareja de amantes trágicos y se hablaba incluso de un suicidio en que la culpaban a ella de todo.

A fuera del recinto, la prensa se arremolinaba tratando de buscar fotografías y entrevistas; los periodistas que trataban de meterse eran tratados hostilmente por los guardaespaldas de Woo Bin, incluso hubo gente herida y por su puesto, mucha, mucha especulación.

—Que la dejen en paz —dijo Ji Hoo en un momento acercándose a Woo Bin quien no entendió en un primer momento—, a Ha Jae Kyung —la señaló con la cabeza—, estoy oyendo todo lo que dicen de ella.

—Lo sé —contestó mirándola de reojo—, Ha Jae Kyung será el centro de muchos rumores durante las próximas semanas...

—Mueve tus contactos para que la prensa no se le acerque —Ji Hoo, mucho más que abatido, parecía molesto, y tanto Woo Bin como Yi Jung y Ga Eul habían estado comentando minutos atrás lo preocupados que estaban por él pues no había llorado.

—La protegeremos —aseguró el príncipe Song—; ella es parte de nosotros también.

Ji Hoo asintió y miró a Jae Kyung, ella, de luto y sentada sobre sus rodillas frente al altar, no había cruzado más que unas pocas palabras con algunos y asentía levemente cada que alguien le ofrecía sus condolencias. Y a media tarde, ella simplemente se levantó y se dirigió a uno de los guardaespaldas que esperaban pacientemente y en silencio alrededor del recinto.

—Llévame a la mansión.

—Sí, señora —contestó con una reverencia caminando de inmediato tras ella.

—Ha Jae Kyung —la llamó Woo Bin, deteniéndola. Detrás de él, Yi Jung venía del brazo con su agotada Ga Eul.

—Sí, dime —contestó cuando él estuvo a tan solo un paso de distancia de ella.

—Necesitamos hablar de Ye Jin —dijo sin rodeos y mirándola fijamente, aunque tras esas gafas no podía ver su expresión.

—¿Qué pasa con Ye Jin?

—Tenemos que ver que va a pasar con ella —su tono reflejaba que no quería hablar de ello, pero que alguien debía comenzar con ese tema y sólo él guardaba fuerza para enfrentarlo—; no creo que sea conveniente que se quede en la mansión Shinhwa, debemos hablar con los padres de Jan Di y ver si ellos están en posibilidades de criarla.

—De no ser así... —Ga Eul sonrió un poco— Yi Jung y yo podemos quedarnos con ella —el aludido asintió—, lo que importa es que ella tenga un hogar.

A unos pasos de distancia, Ji Hoo escuchaba fragmentos de aquella conversación pero no intervino.

—Ya que legalmente Ye Jin es tu hija —continuó Woo Bin resoplando—, eres tú quien tiene decisión sobre ella, por eso debemos discutir contigo qué es la mejor para la niña.

—Agradezco su preocupación por Ye Jin —dijo Jae Kyung acomodándose un poco las gafas—, sin embargo, como bien lo acabas de decir, es mi hija, por lo tanto permanecerá conmigo, no es necesario que le busquemos un hogar porque ya lo tiene conmigo.

—Ha Jae Kyung —habló Woo Bin severamente—, no es necesario que sigas cargando con ella ni que finjas que es tuya, sabemos que fue una imposición; ya no tienes que seguir con esto.

—Quizá al principio fue una imposición —replicó sin duda en su voz—, pero ahora es diferente, ella a quien reconoce es a mí y no voy a permitir que esté dando vueltas por ahí en lo que le encuentran un hogar; yo sé que las intenciones de todos son las mejores pero se quedará conmigo.

—Unnie... —Ga Eul la observó con preocupación; no le parecía adecuado que Jae Kyung se quedara con la bebé, pues no sabía realmente la forma en que las cosas habían ocurrido, pero no podían hacer nada pues la nueva viuda tenía todo el poder legal.

—Ahora, debo despedirme —continuó Jae Kyung—, Ye Jin está con la servidumbre de la mansión Shinhwa, cosa que no me agrada, además pronto será hora de su cena y debo acostarla después, así que —hizo una leve reverencia— me retiro primero.

Sin decir más, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando con el guardaespaldas detrás. Ji Hoo sólo la siguió con los ojos hasta que desapareció.

—

—Lo lamento, Ye Jin —le dijo Jae Kyung terminando de abrochar la pequeña pijama, en flor de loto sobre su cama King size, con los almohadones acomodados de barrera para que la bebé no pudiera salir—, sé que te prometí que irías con tus papás y que serías muy feliz; no obstante, no podrá ser así —sollozó—, lo siento tanto, al menos eres aún tan joven que no tienes que pasar por este trago tan horrible —Ye Jin la observaba llorar llena de curiosidad—. Pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte; yo te voy a cuidar, eres mi hija después de todo; ya verás que a mi lado no te va a faltar nada y... todo va a estar bien, te lo aseguro.

Su celular vibró, ella sabía que era un mensaje de Ji Hoo y ni siquiera habría sido necesario leerlo. Limpió sus lágrimas con las palmas, se levantó y abrió la terraza para dejarlo pasar...

—Hola... —lo saludó con un hilo de voz.

Él se adentró en el cuarto mientras ella cerraba la puerta de cristal y cerraba las cortinas.

—¿Ya terminó todo? —le preguntó al tiempo que él se sentaba en la cama y tomó las manitas de Ye Jin, quien al verlo, lo reconoció de inmediato y estiró sus pequeños brazos hacia él.

—Sí... —asintió desganado sin mirarla.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Jae Kyung se acercó y aún de pie mientras él estaba sentado, lo atrajo hacia ella para abrazarlo y hacer que su cabeza se recargara en su pecho. Ji Hoo la rodeó con los brazos, apretándola y empezando a llorar.

—No quería que pasara esto —dijo enterrando su cara en la ropa de ella—, yo sí quería separarme de ellos, como tú lo dijiste, para olvidarlos, para hacer mi vida. Pero eso nunca significó que yo quisiera que murieran.

—Lo sé —contestó acariciando su espalda y su cabello, soltándose a llorar también—. Yo lo sé, Ji Hoo...

—Joon Pyo era mi mejor amigo, yo no quería perderlo —lloró con más fuerza con los hombros temblando y negando frenéticamente con la cabeza— y a Jan Di yo la quería, después de todo, yo la quería porque mucho de lo que soy ahora se lo debo a ella, aunque hizo muchas cosas mal últimamente no quitaba lo mucho que seguía queriéndola.

—Sí... lo sé... —le susurró sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—No significa que no te quisiera a ti, no significa que no quería irme contigo o que no quería quedarme contigo, pero es que Jan Di... —no pudo seguir hablando pues su voz estaba ya tan quebrada que no podía articular más palabras.

—Tranquilo...

—Perdí a mis padres, perdí a mi abuelo —continuó Ji Hoo cuando recuperó un poco el aliento, pero aún llorando—, ahora perdí a Jan Di y a Joon Pyo... esto no lo voy a poder superar.

—Claro que vas a superarlo —lo apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos—, quizá no sea en poco tiempo, pero ya vas a ver cómo lo vas a superar; poco a poco el dolor va a ceder y llegará un día en que vas a levantarte y vas a ver que sólo son recuerdos que ya no dolerán nada.

Él negó.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora...?

—Seguir... estamos vivos, así que... seguir...

Lloraron por algunos minutos más hasta que Ye Jin reclamó la atención de ambos. Jae Kyung, quien había pasado un rato atrás la cuna a su cuarto, la acostó después de arrullarla, luego, volvió con Ji Hoo y lo tumbó en la cama mientras seguía abrazándolo y escuchándolo hasta que él cayó totalmente dormido; el cansancio de no haber dormido ya casi dos días seguidos por fin fue demasiado para él.

Al otro día, Ji Hoo abrió los ojos cuando oyó la risa de Ye Jin, se incorporó en la cama y parpadeó repetidas veces antes de poder enfocar correctamente; allí estaba, junto a él, Jae Kyung dándole de comer a su bebé.

—Hola, Ji Hoo —saludó. No le pareció prudente decir "buenos días"— ¿pudiste descansar?

Él asintió levemente.

—¿Harás algo hoy? —preguntó Jae Kyung y espero unos segundos antes de que él respondiera.

—¿Llorar? —contestó con los ojos agachados y la voz abrumada.

—Te envidio —sonrió ella tristemente. Él la miró confundido—. Yo también quisiera tenderme en esa cama y llorar la muerte de dos de las personas más importantes para mí... sin embargo, Ye Jin crece cada semana y ya casi no le queda nada de ropa, tengo que ir a comprar muchas cosas para ella, a parte de darle de comer, jugar, enseñarle a hablar y a caminar próximamente... no tengo tiempo para lamentarme aunque es lo que más quiero.

La miró boquiabierto y viendo de pronto las cosas de manera distinta; ella tenía razón y lo hizo recordar lo que le había prometido a Jan Di, así que él tampoco tenía tiempo para hundirse en la miseria.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte mientras yo salgo —propuso Jae Kyung levantándose y cargando a Ye Jin.

—No —él negó con la cabeza—. Iré contigo.

Ella sonrió y se acercó, le acarició con ternura el rostro y luego besó su cabeza.

—De acuerdo, vamos a tu casa a que te cambies que hay mucho que hacer.

Ji Hoo le sonrió de vuelta mirándola a los ojos. Sentía que había despertado de un largo sueño a una realidad que no reconocía por completo. De pronto, era como si la habitación hubiera cambiado, como si el aire se sintiera diferente, como si su cuerpo fuera una distinto y como si la luz alumbrara de otra manera, como si para esa mañana el Sol fuera uno nuevo. No sentía deseos de afrontar esa nueva realidad, pero sabía bien que la opción de quedarse a llorar no era válida y que tenía que empezar una nueva vida ese mismo día.

La abrazó. No estaba listo pero ya era hora de seguir y algo dentro de él, cuando abrazaba a Jae Kyung, le decía que, en adelante, todo estaría bien realmente.


End file.
